Leaving Hogwarts
by Pixel and Stephanie Forever
Summary: Harry starts Hogwarts and makes friends with Hermione and Ginny. The Weasleys are made his guardians. After the incident with the diary, the Weasleys disown Ginny, and after interferance from Dumbledore, the trio leave Hogwarts and the UK to start anew.
1. First Year

Please Note: This is a re-post of the story created by _zeropolis79, and he has given me permission to re-post the entire story as it stands. I would like to welcome all of his previous reviewers to this, as well as my loyal and faithful band that have followed me from _"Harry Potter True Friends". _New reviewers are welcome of course, and all reviews will be answered personally – each and every one! I believe that this is rare as most authors just answer questions in the next chapter. Please Note that my loyal and faithful band of reviewers will be answered first… as they have been with me the longest._

(_The first few bits follow cannon, so there will not be much different – Ron though is the youngest in this fic and not Ron "Emotional Range of a Teaspoon" Weasley_)

**The First Year**

Ginny Weasley was the sixth child and only daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley. While Molly was a housewife, Arthur worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. He was the subject of ridicule at the Ministry due to his obsession with Muggles. People said he should snap his wand in half and live with the Muggles. She was the right size for her age and slim, like most girls her age. Her eyes were bright brown and her flaming red hair (a Weasley tradition) was worn in a long mane. At the time Ginny received her Hogwarts letter, three of her brothers were attending Hogwarts. Percy was in his fifth year and had just been made Gryffindor Prefect. Practical joker twins Fred and George were entering their third year. Her two oldest brothers had already attended and left Hogwarts. Bill was Head Boy – he left two years before and was now a Curse Breaker for the wizard bank Gringotts. Charlie was Prefect and Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor – he left the previous term. He started working with dragons in Romania soon after. Her younger brother Ron would be starting next year. Ginny wasn't liked very much by the family – she got the blame for almost anything. Her older brothers Bill and Charlie were always on her side though.

Money was very tight with the Weasleys, so Ginny had to go to Hogwarts using Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and books which had been used by her brothers. When the family went to Kings Cross station to catch the Hogwarts Express, she met Harry Potter for the first time.

-

The young, panicking boy with raven-colored hair, green eyes, and a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead heard the word 'muggle' and began to hope again. He searched for the source of the word and saw a family full of redheads. The mother, four boys, and one girl all had red hair. He watched as the oldest boy disappeared into the wall between platforms 9 and 10. While he was trying to figure out what had happened, a set of twins who'd apparently been lying to their mother over which one was which disappeared as well. Harry knew he'd better hurry up if he was going to talk to this family before they were all gone.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" he cried toward the mother.

"Hello dear," she said kindly. "First time at Hogwarts?" When Harry nodded the woman continued, "Its Ginny's first time as well." She pointed at the cute little girl with red hair and freckles, who waved shyly at him.

"That's the thing," Harry said, "I don't know how to…"

"Get onto the platform. Well, I can help you there…" Mrs. Weasley instructed the young boy how to get onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, and her twin boys helped him get his trunk into an empty car, finding out who he was in the process. Harry overheard them informing their family that they had met the 'Boy-Who-Lived.' The moment they heard this, Mrs. Weasley turned to her daughter. "NO asking him about what happened that night." She said.

"Would I do such a thing?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Yes you would." her mother replied.

-

Just before the train took off, Ginny Weasley shyly stuck her head into his compartment. "Is it alright if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Not seeing any particular reason to send her away, Harry said, "Sure. That's fine." He was relieved when the girl sat across from him and not next to him.

"Is it true?" the girl asked. "My brothers said you were Harry Potter."

He sighed and nodded. "Yes, but I don't remember much from that night. I just know the hell I've lived through since then."

The girl surveyed the boy in front of her and noticed that he was probably the only person on the train with more raggedy clothes than her family. Not only were this boy's clothes raggedy, but they fit him like a tent. "The stories about you say what a wonderful life you've been living since that night. What is your life really like?"

He took a deep breath. "I don't know what the wizard world's idea of a wonderful life is – but according to Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, Dumbledore told him to take me to my aunt and uncle's house – the Dursleys. They never told me about magic. They said my parents were drunks who died in a car crash and made me their slave!" The more he spoke, the angrier he got. "I had to cook, clean, do the gardening, wash the car, and anything else they could think of while their whale of a son Dudley – these are his hand-me-downs I'm wearing, by the way – sat around the house doing nothing unless he and his friends were beating me up! They have plenty of money – Vernon is the director of a huge Muggle company and brings home a fortune. They buy Dudley anything he wants but the only thing they ever bought for me was a £3 pair of glasses, and I went without food for four weeks to pay for them."

Ginny was shocked. "Really?" she asked, concerned. She could tell he was angry, but knew he wasn't angry at her.

"If I got better grades than that idiot, I'd get beaten. If I accidentally did magic, which I didn't know I could do, I got beaten. If Uncle Vernon had a bad day at work, I got beaten! Dudley got two bedrooms, but I got a little cupboard under the stairs! That's where my first Hogwarts letter was addressed to, 'the cupboard under the stairs,' so don't tell me that 'Great Man, Dumbledore' didn't know what's going on! Of course, they wouldn't let me have my letter, and after they kept on arriving, Uncle Vernon drove us all over the country trying to escape, just so I wouldn't know I was magical. Finally, Hagrid showed up on my birthday and told me who I am!"

By this point Ginny was crying and trying to hide it. "You should tell someone."

"I told a muggle teacher once, and he told my uncle! When I went back to school I turned his hair blue." He took a deep breath. "I am going to tell someone here. Hopefully someone will care enough about the 'Boy-Who-Lived' to stop him from being beaten by muggles! I don't know why Dumbledore hates me so much that he'd send me there, and I don't even care! I just hope I don't have to meet him!" Now Harry was crying, something he really didn't want to do. He hid his face, and in the process moved his hair, revealing his scar.

Trying to change the subject, Ginny said, "Well, at least you're away from those monsters now."

"I'm not going back! Not ever!" He smiled to himself. "I wonder what would happen if the wizarding newspaper – what's it called – '_The Daily Prophet_' – received a letter from the 'Boy-Who-Lived' telling them about all the abuses he'd been put through because of Dumbledore. I also want to know why the headmaster of a school has the right to decide where I lived in the first place!"

"I think you should try to do it without involving the newspaper if possible."

"Yeah," Harry said, calming down. "Maybe someone here will listen. I still can't believe that stupid teacher believed the Dursleys' story about me falling backwards into a window!"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"This," said Harry, standing up and taking off his shirt. There were scars on his stomach and chest, not to mention the fact that he looked like a skeleton. But when he turned around, Ginny thought she was going to throw up. His back was completely scarred up, and it did look like he'd fallen through a window or something. She realized she didn't want to know what those monsters did to the savoir of her world.

After a few seconds, Harry put his shirt back on and sat down. Ginny's face was white as a ghost and she was speechless. "That's what that 'Great Man Dumbledore' left me to live with!"

That seemed to snap Ginny out of it. "Go to the school healer. I think her name is Madam Pomfrey. Tell her what happened."

About that time, the food trolley came by. "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry decided that he wanted some, and glanced at his companion, who was eying a package of sandwiches she'd brought with disappointment. From the look in her eyes he could tell she didn't really want them, and would much prefer eating candy.

"We'll take the lot!" Harry said with a grin as he pulled out a bunch of Galleons from his pocket.

As Ginny watched in shock, he bought a ton of candy to split with her. Once the lady was gone, she asked, "How did you pay for all that?"

"That's another thing. After years of having nothing of my own, Hagrid showed me I have a vault full of money at Gringotts! He only had me buy school robes, but I should've bought all new clothes! Even my pants are hand-me-downs!"

"Eww!" said Ginny, imagining the implications of that statement, "I did not need that mental image!"

"Sorry." They both laughed, the first time Harry had ever laughed.

"It's alright, Harry. I just can't believe anyone would be so cruel to you. My mum once told me that many wizarding families, including my own, wanted to adopt you, and demanded that Dumbledore tell them where you lived. He said that he couldn't tell us, but you were safe where you were, and it was for the best. Everyone trusted him. I guess they were wrong. I wonder what else he's lied about." She tentatively reached out and took his hand. "I'm sorry about what he's done to you, but not all magical people are like him, the same as all Muggles aren't like the Dursleys. I want to be your friend."

He looked in her eyes, planning to retort that she only wants to be friends with a celebrity or that she pities him. All he could see was caring. "Dudley and his gang would beat up anybody that wanted to be friends with me, so I don't know how to be a friend."

She tightened her grip on his hand. "I'll teach you. For now though, let's eat some candy." They started at his candy, and soon the pile was reduced by an inch. "Mum and I don't get on much" Ginny added. "She thinks I don't behave like a woman should do. I heard her tell Dad that she expects to get lots of letters home about me being in trouble than Fred and George combined." she finished.

"Doesn't she trust you?"

"Not really. Just because she thinks that way doesn't mean I am going to misbehave. I'm not interested in pulling pranks like Fred and George but I'm also not power mad like Percy."

Harry thought about this then said he needed the bathroom.

-

As Harry was leaving the bathroom, he heard a girl's voice yell, "Get away from me!"

A boy's voice followed, "I don't have to listen to you, Mudblood! Give me your money!"

Harry immediately rushed over to where the voices were and saw the backs of three boys, two of which were about Dudley's size. They had a little girl with bushy-brown hair against the wall. She was looking down and didn't notice him.

Having learned to move silently at the Dursleys' house, he easily got closer. Without making a sound, Harry shoved the closest bully into the others. While the bullies were still falling, Harry grabbed the girl's hand and said, "Let's go!" She allowed him to quickly lead her into his and Ginny's compartment before speaking.

"Thank you. I didn't catch your name."

When he seemed reluctant to say it, Ginny answered the question. "He's Harry Potter."

"Yes," said Harry patiently as he rolled back his bangs, revealing his famous scar.

"I've read all about you of course. I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?"

"Ginny Weasley. It's nice to meet you."

They started to share the candy as the bushy-haired girl sat next to Ginny. When Harry opened up his chocolate frog, it jumped toward the window, but Ginny caught it and returned it to Harry. "You've got to be careful with those. Whose card did you get?"

"Card?" asked Harry, causing her to show him what she meant.

"Dumbledore," she said with a frown. "Maybe you should throw it away."

"Or use it for spell practice when I learn some hexes."

"How come you don't like Dumbledore much?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ginny explained to her – she sat there open-mouthed.

"I know a hex that my brother Bill taught me," she said proudly.

"Show me," said Harry excitedly.

"It can't be done without a person to hex. I…"

At that moment the door opened, revealing a blond boy with two goons on either side of him – he was the same person Harry saw bullying Hermione for being muggle-born. He looked at Ginny and then Harry, ignoring Hermione. "Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes I am," said Harry stiffly, recognizing the bigot he'd met a month before.

"I don't need to ask who you are," he said, looking at Ginny like she was an owl dropping. "Red hair, and a second-hand robe. You must be a Weasley."

She glared at him, slipping her wand out without anyone noticing as Draco turned his attention back to Harry.

"You'll soon find that some families are better than others. You don't want to hang around with the wrong sort. I can help you there. My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He extended his hand toward Harry, expecting him to shake it.

Harry looked at the outstretched hand. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys, a mudblood and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

"_Bates Mocus_!" said Ginny with her wand pointed at Draco.

"Wha…what did you?" he cried as mucus bats painfully came out of his nose and started attacking him. Harry and Hermione nearly fell off their chairs laughing when a wet spot appeared at the front of Malfoy's trousers. He ran off, followed closely by his bodyguards.

"Who was that boy, anyway?" asked Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy. His father is a Death Eater who claimed to be under the Imperius Curse after You-Know-Who was vanquished." Ginny said.

"How do you know he wasn't?" Hermione asked.

"Because of the way he and his family act like they're better than anybody else, bragging about how they're pure-bloods, like it makes a difference." Harry replied before Ginny could speak.

"Really?" asked Hermione with a frown.

"Yeah," agreed Harry, "He told me that people who don't come from magical families shouldn't go to Hogwarts when I met him a month ago in Diagon Alley. He didn't know who I was then."

The brown-haired girl looked rather nervous. "I don't come from a magical family."

Ginny reached out and shook Hermione's hand. "That honestly doesn't make a difference. However, you should watch out for bigots like Malfoy. Most of them end up in Slytherin."

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor myself," said Hermione, apparently relieved that Ginny and Harry didn't feel she shouldn't be at Hogwarts, "although Ravenclaw doesn't seem so bad."

"All of my family has been in Gryffindor," said Ginny, "So I guess that's where I'll end up."

Harry said, "I'll be happy as long as I'm not in Slytherin."

"Your parents were Gryffindors," said Hermione. "It's mentioned in most accounts of your story." She then turned toward Ginny. "How many other spells have you learned? I've only tried a few simple spells myself, but they've all worked. For example, Oculus Repairo." Harry's formerly taped glasses fixed themselves. "You two had better change into your school robes. We'll be arriving soon. Oh, by the way. Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."

"No," said Ginny, "No toads have come to this compartment. If I had one, I'd purposely lose it. My mum tried to get me to take a pet rat."

"Eww!" said Hermione.

"Exactly. He used to belong to my brother Percy. He became a prefect and my parents gave him an owl. My baby brother Ron got the rat after I refused to take it. I would love an owl of my own though." Harry made a mental point to arrange to get Ginny one as soon as he could.

Before long, the girls left the compartment so Harry could change (while Ginny changed in the loo).

-

When they arrived at Hogwarts, it was time for them to be sorted. Ginny was confident she would be sorted into Gryffindor because all her brothers were in that house. When the Sorting Hat was put onto Hermione's head, it considered all the options and then announced she would be a Gryffindor. Harry came later. The hat wanted to put him in Slytherin, but he asked for it to put him somewhere else. Sensing the bond between him and Hermione, it placed him in Gryffindor. Ginny was one of the last and she got her wish – "GRYFFINDOR!"

-

The three worked together on their schoolwork and got high marks except for Potions when the work was marked by Professor Snape – the greasy haired teacher who was head of Slytherin House and always favoured his own house. After two weeks, Harry was made Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. This was after an incident where Harry had saved something of Neville Longbottom's from smashing after Malfoy had grabbed it. This pleased Ginny, who was a big Quidditch fan. Her brother Charlie was legendary at Hogwarts for his Seeker skills and the twins Fred and George were Beaters. The new team captain told her and Harry that Charlie could have played for England if 'he hadn't gone off chasing dragons.' It surprised Harry though since Professor McGonagall, his head of house had to ask Dumbledore for permission to allow Harry to be on the team and have his own broom.

Ginny dragged Harry to the Hospital Wing the day after term started, and the nurse, Madam Pomfrey, was just as stunned as Ginny to find out the harm that had come to Harry. He told her everything and she believed him. She photographed everything before she healed most of the scars, which was easy to do since they were non-magical, but some were unable to be removed. She prescribed potions to help increase and balance his weight along with a good diet.

After their first week, Harry got an invite to visit Hagrid at his hut. He went along with Ginny and Hermione. Hagrid introduced them to his loveable dog Fang (who turned out to be a wimp), mentioned his love for dragons and introduced them to his cooking – rock cakes which were rock hard. Hagrid mentioned he had to go to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade for Hogwarts business on occasion and if anyone wanted anything picked up, just let him know and he would get it next time he went. Ginny and Hermione made their way back to the castle while Harry waited a moment so he could ask Hagrid something.

"I want to do something for my friend, Ginny," he began, "She's wearing the robes of her older brother Bill and her brother Percy offered her his old rat. Next time you go to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade, could you pick her up a complete set of girls Hogwarts robes along with an owl please." He gave Hagrid a piece of parchment with measurements on.

"How did you get these?" Hagrid asked.

"Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil measured everyone in Gryffindor the day after term started. Don't ask why – I don't know. I paid them for Ginny's measurements." Hagrid raised a hairy eyebrow at that, but promised to sort the stuff out as soon as possible. Harry asked for the clothes to be delivered by owl post, while the owl was given to Ginny in person. He also passed Hagrid a note which was to go with the clothing.

-

Draco Malfoy, the wizard who was bullying Hermione on the train for being Muggle-born, kept up his campaign of terror against the trio. One time he got Harry to agree to participate in a wizard's duel in a classroom. Ginny agreed to be his second and Hermione said she'd be a witness. When Malfoy and his thugs left, Ginny recommended that they not go. "Knowing Malfoy, he'll probably not show up and tip someone off to get us in trouble." They heard later that the caretaker Filch had gone to the classroom, being told there would be first year students in it. He was not happy that his time had been wasted and he was heard to say that when he found out who sent him the note telling him about it, they would face hell.

-

True to his word, Hagrid got the owl – a nice tawny brown colour one. He gave her to Harry in a cage who then passed it to Ginny. She jumped on him and hugged him. He told her he wanted to buy for his friends. Ginny called her owl Snowy. The next day, a group of owls dropped a package in front of Ginny in the Great Hall. There was a note attached to it. It read:

"_My friend Ginny, I know how you and your family feel about money but I felt you should not suffer because you have second hand robes. Here is a complete set of robes for you – I got your measurements from Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. As I said on the train, Dudley made sure I didn't have any friends. Besides Hagrid, you were my first friend. I've never had anyone to share stuff with or buy for and it made me very happy to be able to buy these for you._" There were a few tears in her eyes as she read the note.

-

During Halloween, a troll was let loose in the castle and cornered Hermione in the girls' toilets after another confrontation with Draco upset her. Harry and Ginny rescued her from the mountain troll, and it sealed their futures together. Ginny wrote to her parents with her new owl and told them everything about Harry, including where the Dursleys lived. They sent back a reply telling her they would make guardianship arrangements with Madam Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and to keep this a secret from Harry for now so his hopes weren't raised. One day, on the way back to the common room, the stairs moved and they went through a door to find a chamber guarded by a giant three-headed dog. They narrowly escaped death and made it back to the common room. Hagrid let slip the dog's name was Fluffy and he was guarding something for Dumbledore.

Christmas came and Ginny decided to stay at Hogwarts with Harry. He'd decided he would rather stay than face abuse at the Dursleys, and maybe not be able to go back to Hogwarts. Things almost didn't go his way though. A few days before the holidays started, Dumbledore summoned Harry to his office and said that he would have to return to the Dursleys during the Christmas break. Harry told Ginny and Hermione who asked Professor McGonagall about it and she confirmed that there was no such rule so Harry was able to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays. Ginny made sure Harry got his first ever Christmas presents since his parents died. Molly Weasley knitted him a Weasley jumper (which she made every year) along with home made mince pies. Ginny herself knitted him a multi-coloured scarf. It touched him so much that he wore it everywhere.

Bill and Charlie clubbed together and got Harry a personalised set of Quidditch Seeker armour. Hermione bought him a book about Quidditch and his own personalised edition of _Hogwarts: A History_. He also had a present from an unknown sender. The note claimed it belonged to his father. It was an invisibility cloak. Hagrid had spent a week arranging his present due to a mention from Ginny. He managed to get Harry a photo album filled with pictures of his family. There were even photos of him at school, playing Quidditch. Again, Dumbledore tried to send Harry back to the Dursleys during the Easter holidays but McGonagall and the school governors overruled him. During Easter, Molly and Arthur came and collected Harry and Ginny – they took them to the Ministry of Magic for the guardianship hearing. Upon hearing the first five minutes of Harry's testimony, Madam Bones awarded custody to the Weasleys. She heard from Ginny and Madam Pomfrey and decided to file charges against the Dursleys. These were mysteriously dropped a week later. But the guardianship could not be changed.

As the school year went on, the trio found out that Fluffy was guarding a Philosopher's Stone which could help Voldemort come back to life. They suspected Snape of doing the evil deed and went down the trapdoor. Hermione got them past a Devil's Snare. Harry found a key to open a door while Ginny got them past a giant chess set. Harry made it to a chamber where he found not Snape but Professor Quirrell trying to get the Stone from a magical mirror. Voldemort was possessing the young professor. He got Harry to try and get the stone. He lied about what he saw in the mirror and found himself with the stone. Quirrell tried to kill Harry but the love Lily Potter had for Harry helped him destroy Quirrell and thwart Voldemort's plans.

Ginny and Hermione spent every moment, except for the time Ginny spent as Gryffindor's reserve Seeker (she talked Wood into letting her try because he really was desperate) next to Harry's hospital bed afterwards. He woke up a few days later. Dumbledore provided some answers but not many. Although winning the Quidditch cup put Gryffindor back in the lead, Dumbledore awarded the trio 150 house points during the end of term feast which helped Gryffindor win the House Cup for the first time in years by the largest margin in a century. The exam results showed the trio were top of their year. Professor McGonagall revealed that she gave Harry the invisibility cloak, having confiscated it from his father when he was a student. The Deputy Headmistress simply asked Harry to be less eventful during his time at the school.

Upon their arrival at Kings Cross, Harry left the Weasleys in order to collect some trolleys to carry the trunks on. But there was hell waiting for him. A very angry Vernon Dursley was at the station waiting for him. He grabbed Harry as soon as he saw him – Harry shouted. Arthur and Ginny heard and went after him. Dursley was giving Harry a mouthful.

"SO YOU THINK YOU COULD ESCAPE FROM US? YOUR HEADMASTER TOLD US TO COME AND COLLECT YOU. I DON'T CARE IF A FREAK FAMILY ARE NOW YOUR GUARDIANS! YOU ARE COMING HOME WITH US AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN! I HAVE GREAT THINGS PLANNED FOR YOU." Despite displacing the same weight as a _Nimitz_ class aircraft carrier, he dragged Harry to the car, opened the boot and threw him in. Arthur and Ginny got there in time to see Vernon drive the car away.

-

**A/N:**

**The first chapter done and completed.**

**I hope that you enjoyed it, and I'll be posting some more chapters soon.**

**#**

**Just some minor editing between this and **_zeropolis79_**'s version, as well as some additional text. I hope that all of his former reviewers come and find this as it was second only to my massive epic – "Harry Potter True Friends", (the one with 101 Chapters!)**

**Reviews and Comments in the normal manner**

**(my loyal band of reviewers should know what I mean)**

**Regards:**

**Pixel**


	2. The Second Year

**The Second Year**

Back at the Burrow, Molly and Arthur reported the abduction to Madam Bones. She promised to get an Auror to them as soon as possible so they could go rescue Harry and arrest the Dursleys. But getting an Auror was tricky – they suspected Dumbledore was holding them back. Ginny began to get very impatient. She kept bugging Molly and Arthur to go themselves and rescue him.

"GINEVRA! Give it a rest!" Molly shouted, "We are not going to the Dursleys without anyone to help. You've told us how violent they are and we need protection."

"But the longer we wait, the more harm will come to Harry. What if they kill him?"

"Then they will be punished to the full extent of the law," Arthur said, "Now young lady, you calm yourself down or you will be grounded for the entire summer. We will go and get him when an Auror arrives." Ginny left the room in a huff. She spoke to the twins, who agreed to help get Harry (they really liked him), and they left there and then in their dad's enchanted Ford Anglia (which could fly breaking several laws). They got to the Dursleys' house to find Harry chained to his old bed and Vernon Dursley entering the room with a jug of steaming liquid. The twins used a curse to destroy the bars from the window. Dursley got distracted long enough for the three to enter the room. Fred stunned Dursley as Ginny and George freed Harry and got him to the car. Fred took a sample of the liquid from the jug and they made their escape.

When they returned home, they confessed all to their parents before they got letters warning them about using magic in front of Muggles. Arthur Weasley made them an appointment with the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The three admitted the charges on the grounds of preventing harm to a wizard from a Muggle. Pensieve memories from the three along with Harry were admitted into evidence, along with the sample from Fred which was established to have been acid.

Dursley was questioned and he admitted under Veritaserum that after Dudley ruined an important business meeting and blamed it on Harry, he planned to burn out his eyes so he wouldn't want to go back to Hogwarts, and eventually murder him. He also began to mention something about Dumbledore but the Hogwarts Headmaster stopped him before anything incriminating could be told. The three students were cleared – Madam Bones ruled their actions were justified and the warnings were removed from their record. But Dumbledore, head of the wizards' court, refused to allow charges to be filed against Dursley, saying Harry had to be able to return to the Dursley home for his own safety. But Madam Bones ruled Harry was under the guardianship of the Weasleys who could decide if he was to go back to the Dursleys. They of course refused.

Ginny was awarded the full blame for the escapade by Molly and Arthur. She was grounded for most of the summer. She wasn't allowed to leave the house until it was time to get school supplies in Diagon Alley. Harry lived at the Burrow ever since, and had the most fun he'd ever had. For the first time in eleven years, he was with a family who loved him, not hated him. He made it a point to spend time with Ginny, who was getting very bored from her punishment, and consequently they got closer, and there were hints of a romance blossoming between them. After a trip to Diagon Alley, Ginny noticed a diary in one of her books. She thought someone had left it in one of her schoolbooks (which were second-hand because they were new additions to the list) and thought nothing of it. Harry had offered to buy new copies of the book list for all the Weasleys, but they refused in the most polite way they could. Harry had taken Ginny to buy a new wand though – it was to be considered a birthday present. Molly began to argue about it, but Arthur told her to let Harry buy a nice present if he wanted to. Ginny began writing in the new diary, and within moments, it replied to her…

-

Also that year, Ginny's younger brother Ron started at Hogwarts. He had hero-worshipped Harry since he was old enough to hear of Harry's story. Ginny warned him before they left for Hogwarts that he was to leave Harry alone or else, knowing how much Harry hated his fame. Ron got in big trouble at Hogwarts on the first day! When it was time for him, Harry and Ginny to go through the barrier at Kings Cross, they bounced off the wall – the barrier had sealed itself. Determined not to miss out on Hogwarts, Ron ran off to the family car and took off before Harry and Ginny could stop him (their trolleys and trunks had fallen on them). Molly and Arthur apperated to get back to the station, to find both Harry and Ginny still there. They both side-apperated them to Hogsmeade and walked them to the school to explain things, so no one could accuse them of breaking rules.

Ron arrived not long after everyone else – he crashed the car into the Whomping Willow and broke his wand (Bill's old wand). He made it to the school to see the sorting going ahead. But he was caught by Professor Snape who took him to Dumbledore's office and showed him the front cover of the Evening Prophet. It sported the headline:

**FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES!**

"You were seen by no less than TWELVE muggles!" he shouted, "Do you know how serious this is? You have risked the exposure of our world. If it was up to me, I would expel you on the spot! But sadly, only Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall have that power and I personally hope they do. It's one thing having a Potter here but five Weasleys? Your twin brothers are worse than the so called legendary Marauders who made my life here hell!"

Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived in the office. Dumbledore announced he would be sorted in private. Ron was told to sit down while the hat was put on his head. It took a second for it to say "GRYFFINDOR!" Professor McGonagall looked at the hat as if it was doing a Peeves and singing very rude songs. She deducted 50 points from Gryffindor which pleased Snape as it meant Gryffindor's house points were in the negative already. She also gave him detention. Snape left the office and told a Gryffindor student about Ron's punishments, who told the rest of his house in the common room. When Ron made it to the common room, no one spoke to him. They were furious that a first year cost their house 50 points on his first night. The only person to speak to him was Colin Creevey who wanted to know the full details of the car journey. As the week went on, a few people forgave him. But the morning after, he received a Howler from his mother.

"**RONALD WEASLEY – WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT HAD GONE. WE RECEIVED A LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE AND MCGONAGALL LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU COULD HAVE DIED. EVEN FRED AND GEORGE NEVER BEHAVED LIKE THIS AND THEY ARE A PAIR OF TROUBLEMAKERS! WE ARE ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED WITH YOU, YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE OR YOUR FATHER GETS SACKED, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."**

There was even a Howler – wrong as it was - for Ginny.

"**GINERVA WEASLEY! I SUPPOSE YOU GAVE RON THE IDEA OF USING THE CAR TO FLY TO SCHOOL. I BET YOU ANYTHING THAT IF YOUR FATHER AND I HADN'T MANAGED TO GET OFF THE PLATFORM, YOU WOULD HAVE GONE WITH HIM. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE KEEPING AN EYE ON HIM AND SETTING A GOOD EXAMPLE. IF HE GETS INTO TROUBLE ONE MORE TIME, WE WILL BE TAKING BOTH OF YOU HOME!**"

In the end, Arthur got fined 50 galleons which Harry paid. He told them they couldn't afford to lose 50 galleons and he had no problems paying it – he was part of the family and so felt he should help out if he could. The Weasley parents didn't want to take his money, but they had to see it from his point of view. Harry made it clear that when Ron got a job, he could pay him back with interest as an additional punishment. Molly agreed after hearing that. Harry had even written a letter to them, standing up for Ginny.

"_Molly, Arthur. It was not Ginny's fault Ron used the car. She tried to stop him but he was in that car and away before we could stop him. We had to get up from under the trolleys and trunks and he was gone by the time we managed to get back up. It is unfair that you two blame Ginny for everything that goes wrong with the family. It is not her fault Fred and George like playing pranks on everyone. It is not her fault Percy has powerful ambitions. Just cut her some slack and give her a chance to prove herself._"

Within a week, Ron, along with classmate Colin Creevey of Gryffindor, had set up a "Harry Potter Fan Club" and were practically following Harry everywhere they went. Colin kept driving Harry mad (along with anyone with him) by using his camera whenever he saw Harry and kept trying to get him to sign the pictures. It caused Draco Malfoy to give Harry no end of grief. One day, Harry, Ginny and Hermione were eating dinner at the Great Hall. They had just had a trying experience in their Defence Against the Dark Arts class (their incompetent teacher Lockhart had set loose a cage of pixies and had made a run for it, leaving the trio behind to clear up his mess, the rest of the class running away with him) when the now familiar sounds of camera clicking could be heard. Ron was behind them telling Colin how to take the best shots of the trio. Harry and Ginny got up in a threatening manner.

"IF YOU DO NOT GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF OUR FACES, I WILL SNAP IT IN HALF AND SHOVE IT UP BOTH YOUR ARSES!" Ginny shouted. The two boys ran off as soon as they could. The "Harry Potter Fan Club" only had four members – Ron, Colin and the Patil sisters. Everyone else was afraid of what Harry Potter, hero of Quidditch for Gryffindor and the person who vanquished the Dark Lord would do to them if they joined the club.

Ron and Colin had their revenge the next day. The Daily Prophet got delivered to the students as usual and inside there was an advert for the "Harry Potter Fan Club". Membership would cost 3 galleons. Signed photos would cost a galleon each. Ginny wondered how they got Harry to sign the photos because she knew Harry would NEVER sign photographs for anyone. They were also promising exclusive interviews (students knew they would probably be made up since Harry kept refusing the Prophet's requests for interviews) and exclusive Pensieve memories from everyone who knew Harry and they had even promised to get a memory from Harry of the moment he destroyed Voldemort.

Everyone knew they couldn't deliver on those because they made a vow never to give out memories and they knew they would never get that memory from Harry. Ginny, along with Fred, George and Percy, was getting furious. The small print of the advert said that coming soon would be the rights to buy tickets to the Harry Potter – Ginny Weasley wedding and they could bid to have the couple's first born child named after them. There were even promises of being able to bet on how long it would take them to get engaged, married and Ginny getting pregnant. The fury being shown on Harry and Ginny's faces was indescribable. All the plates and silverware on the Gryffindor table was shaking violently, and several tureens spontaneously detonated in a display of soup. Those who knew Harry and Ginny best slowly backed away from them out of fear of becoming a victim of accidental magic. The Slytherins were having a laugh. Ginny got up and put her Bat Bogey Hex on both the boys then the Patil sisters (and it was worse than the one she put on Malfoy the previous year). Everyone else laughed after that. Percy came up to Ginny and deducted thirty points from Gryffindor and gave her a detention.

The members of the "Harry Potter Fan Club" were summoned to Dumbledore's office after breakfast where the Patil sisters confessed to paying for the advert. McGonagall told them they had gone too far. She said while hero worship was alright – Charlie Weasley was guilty of that as well, this was taking things to the extreme. She said Harry and Ginny would not be punished for hexing them – they were justified in doing so. She restored the points Percy deducted and cancelled Ginny's detention. Sadly, neither Dumbledore nor McGonagall could undo the Bat Bogey Hex, so they had to go about school like it (Ginny later told Harry that Bill never told her the counter-curse if there was one). It wore off after a very painful and sleepless week.

In the end, Dumbledore and McGonagall deducted 75 points from Gryffindor and 25 points from Ravenclaw (25 from each fan club member), gave them all three weeks of detention (in addition to the two weeks Ron got for the car episode), confiscated Colin's camera (and imposed a rule saying no photography without permission) and disbanded the "Harry Potter Fan Club" and banned anyone from reforming it. Then the next day, they received the punishment no one wanted to receive over breakfast – Howlers! They had each gotten one from their parents and many others from Harry Potter well-wishers who had seen the adverts and were disgusted. Everyone laughed except Harry, Ginny and Hermione. Ron received his second Howler from his mother in three weeks (the first was for flying a car to school). Ron went red as the message shouted:

"**RONALD WEASLEY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE DEAR HARRY ALONE! HE DOES NOT WANT PEOPLE SETTING UP FAN CLUBS DUE TO HIS FAME WHICH ONLY HAPPENED BECAUSE HIS PARENTS DIED! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL HARRY WROTE TO ME AND CONVINCED ME NOT TO TAKE YOU OUT OF HOGWARTS BECAUSE YOU HAD BECOME MISGUIDED OTHERWISE I WOULD BE THERE TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM SCHOOL. I NEVER HAD THIS MUCH TROUBLE FROM THE OTHERS, NOT EVEN FRED AND GEORGE! EVEN THEY KNOW THEIR LIMITS!**"

There was even a Howler for Dumbledore from one reader:

"**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! HOW COULD YOU ALLOW STUDENTS TO TRY AND EXPLOIT THE LEGEND OF HARRY POTTER LIKE THAT? I HOPE YOU PUNISHED THOSE CHILDREN SEVERELY FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE AND IF YOU HAVEN'T I WILL SEND THEM AND YOU A CURSE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**"

During this time, Ginny started behaving strangely. Her marks suffered, and she was reluctant to spend time with either Harry, Hermione or both of them for that matter.

The two noticed this not long after term started, although she would still sit with them in class and at meals.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked her one day.

"Nothing." Ginny replied and went back to her diary. Harry walked to Hermione and confided in her that something was wrong with Ginny.

"I've noticed the same thing, too, Harry." Hermione said. They vowed to keep an eye on her. Harry also noticed another weird thing. After her success as a reserve seeker the previous year for the final (when Harry was in the hospital wing), Ginny announced she was trying for the team and Harry bought her a broomstick to use. But when trials were held, she didn't turn up.

They tried to find out what was going on with her, but other things made finding out about Ginny fall onto the sidelines. On Halloween, the caretaker Filch's cat was found petrified. Over the course of the term, a Hufflepuff student was also petrified. There were warnings that the Heir of Slytherin was back. Harry and Hermione planned to use Polyjuice potion to impersonate Slytherin students to try and get a confession out of Draco Malfoy. Harry resumed his Quidditch career, and during his first match, a rogue Bludger broke his arm – which was deboned thanks to an incompetent teacher. During the healing process, Harry was visited by the house-elf which was the cause of the extreme abuse he suffered during the summer. He let slip about the Chamber of Secrets being open again. The elf's plan was for Harry to be sent home so the evil wouldn't kill him, not thinking what the Dursleys would do to him. Again, Dumbledore tried to send Harry to the Dursleys during the Christmas and Easter holidays but was overruled. The Polyjuice potion was finished, and the two friends made it into the Slytherin Common Room disguised as Crabbe and Goyle. Aside from an admission from Malfoy that his father hid many dark magic items in a secret chamber of their own, he said he knew nothing about the Chamber of Secrets.

During the next term, Ginny was still not herself, and no one could find out why. She was distraught when she lost her diary which somehow ended up in the hands of Harry. She managed to get it back and returned to her unusual self. After Easter, the attacks continued – Hermione was found petrified with a Ravenclaw prefect. The latest Quidditch game was due to begin when McGonagall went to the Gryffindor common room to take Harry with her, informing him of that attack. She also found Ginny and they all went to the hospital wing where they saw the petrified body of Hermione on a bed. McGonagall left them alone for a moment. Harry noticed there was something unusual with Ginny.

"Do you know anything about this?" Harry asked her. Ginny remained silent. It looked as it she wanted to say something but couldn't.

After the latest attack, Dumbledore tried to convince the teachers that Harry had to be sent to the Dursleys. Only two (Dumbledore and Snape) were in favour of it, the rest voted against it. Harry made a vow to talk to Dumbledore about Ginny's behaviour as soon as it could be arranged (no matter how he personally felt about the head master), but that night Lucius Malfoy told Dumbledore that the school governors were removing him from office. After some more rule-breaking, Harry found out the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was in a girls' bathroom, and with the help of Parselmouth, the snake language he learned thanks to Voldemort's demise, he managed to open the entrance. He made it into the chamber to find Ginny on the floor dying, and standing over her was someone he recognised from a diary memory Tom Riddle

Lord Voldemort.

-

**AN: The battle in the chamber is the same as in canon so I decided to omit it in this story. ****The first two chapters are mainly a summary of the first two years of Hogwarts. It only details specific deviations from the books. The main story begins in chapter three.**

**(Now for the proper A/N's)**

**#**

**I hope that you liked the chapter above and the main story will be next. The limit for this is going to be 30 Chapters or thereabouts – quicker then what I did for True Friends!**

**Note: As per my normal thing now (and my own tribute to BSG) In a few chapters time, I will be re-using Adama's viper tail numbering. It's become custom for me to do so, but it will not be used as a password this time – I'm going to be more sneaky then that!**

**I would like to make a special mention to wulfler. This user was from the **_**old**_** Leaving Hogwarts which used to be at zeropolis79/The Submarauder's page. Happy to welcome him/her aboard this fic once again! Anyone is welcome, espc the reviewers from when it used to be up, and my loyal and faithful reviewers from my other fics.**

**Update news: I think I'll be posting every **_**other**_** day, so be on the look out for new chapters. Please note as well that my list of fics (which can be found on the homepage has been updated for this new one).**

**Reviews and PM's in the normal manner**

**Regards:**

**Pixel**


	3. Disowned And A Promise

**Disowned And A Promise**

There was a slight moan – Harry got up and saw the remains of the diary blow away. He went to the other side of the chamber and bent down to Ginny.

"Harry – I'm so sorry!" she said, "I–I s-swear I d-didn't mean to do it. R-Riddle took me over- and- made me do those things."

"It's over Ginny. Riddle is gone and so is the diary. He can't harm anyone else," Harry said. He showed her where the diary was and where the remains of Riddle was.

"I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny wept as Harry held her. "I've been looking forward to coming to Hogwarts since Bill came here and now I'll have to leave. Mum and Dad will kill me!"

"I won't let them expel you Ginny," said Harry, "If they expel you, they will have to expel me! I won't let them expel the girl I love." Ginny looked up at him.

"Did you say you love me?" she asked.

"Yes I did. I love you Ginny," Harry said.

"I love you too Harry." she replied. He bent down and kissed her. She returned the kiss. They both turned away from each other, blushing. Dumbledore's pet phoenix, Fawkes, led the way to the entrance. Harry took his wand, the sorting hat and the sword which the hat gave him and took Ginny's hand and followed him. At the shaft which led to the chamber from the bathroom, Harry took hold of Fawkes who then carried them up the shaft.

They ended up back in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The entrance to the chamber sealed itself. Fawkes led them to Dumbledore's office, in which Molly and Arthur were there with McGonagall and Dumbledore.

The Weasleys threw themselves upon Ginny. Molly was in tears. She had been told Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets and killed.

"What happened?" everyone asked, so Harry decided to explain the whole thing.

"It was all a plot by a Tom Riddle with an accomplice to restore himself. He had implanted memories in a diary which would feed on an unsuspecting victim. It would take over the person writing in it and in the Chamber of Secrets, it would gradually kill the writer while their magic and life force would allow the memory of Tom Riddle to come alive."

"Voldemort was very clever." Dumbledore said. "Not many people knew that Tom Riddle was once Head Boy here, over fifty years ago. After he left Hogwarts, he turned to the Dark Arts and became Lord Voldemort. Hardly anyone recognised the handsome young man who came from a Muggle orphanage and became one of the best students of his generation."

"But what does Ginny have to do with this? You-Know-Who only wanted to kill Muggle-borns and Half-Bloods. We're purebloods." Arthur said.

"It was me!" Ginny wept, "I found his diary and I wrote in it. He took me over. He forced me to open the Chamber of Secrets and set the monster on the Muggle-borns. He almost killed me and would have done it if Harry hadn't been there."

"Riddle forced Ginny into the chamber where his memory fed on Ginny's life force. When I found her, she was almost dead," Harry said, "The memory of Riddle told me what she had done and that he had taken her over. He learned a lot about me when Ginny wrote in the diary. He set the Basilisk on me but Fawkes came and blinded him. He also brought me the sorting hat which gave me a sword. I killed it as it dug it's fang in my arm." He showed the group where the Basilisk had bitten him. "Fawkes healed me before the poison could kill me. I took the fang and stabbed the diary with it. Sadly, I got a bit carried away and the book was completely destroyed, but the memory of Riddle was destroyed forever."

"What? Could you explain that again please?" Molly asked. Everything was explained again. Her face turned from fear to disbelief.

"Why didn't you try to get rid of the diary?" asked Molly.

"She did try to get rid of it. I found it in a bathroom and had a look. Riddle showed me a memory of how he framed Hagrid of opening the chamber 50 years ago. But it soon went missing again," Harry said.

"There's one thing I don't understand – if you had the diary Harry, then how did Ginny get it back?" Arthur asked

Ginny burst into tears again. "I went into his dorm room, went through all his stuff and took it!" she cried, ashamed of herself. Both of the adult Weasleys had moved away from Ginny.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe it." Molly eventually said. Her face turned from disbelief to anger.

"Which part don't you get?" Harry asked, partly shocked that something was not clear.

"I believe you, dear." Molly said to Harry, "I just don't believe Ginerva. If she didn't want to do any of those things, she would have either gotten rid of that diary or handed it into someone who could do something about it." Ginny continued to cry.

Dumbledore stepped in. "It is a good thing you managed to save the day Harry. If the attacks continued and it was known Ginny had opened the chamber and set the Basilisk loose, then the Weasleys would have been shamed forever. Arthur's position in the Muggle office would have been in jeopardy and his Muggle Protection Act would have been dismissed." Dumbledore said, "I am prepared to give Miss Weasley the benefit of the doubt. Older and wiser wizards have been fooled by Voldemort. I will not punish her for this incident and she is free to attend Hogwarts next year with Mr. Potter."

Arthur had been whispering with Molly. He stood up. "Then she will not be a student under the name of Weasley. We do not believe she was under the influence of a diary for over a year. I would have thought more of my only daughter. I didn't think she would share You-Know-Who's views regarding Muggle-borns. She has brought shame on the entire family – I hereby disown Ginerva from the Weasley family." Ginny's eyes widened and she ran from the office and down the stairs. Harry slowly stood up from his chair and tried very hard to remain calm.

"Listen to me! It is not Ginny's fault she got possessed by Voldemort! Both Hermione and I noticed she was acting weird all year and tried to find out what it was. And how dare you accuse her of disliking Muggle-borns! Hermione is our best friend and she is a Muggle-born. My mother was a Muggle-born! If Ginny shared anti-Muggle-born views, then she would have been placed in Slytherin! She would not have been my friend when she found out; she would not have been Hermione's friend!"

Both Molly and Arthur were shocked at Harry's outburst. He continued.

"I am shocked and surprised at you. Dumbledore told you himself that Riddle and Voldemort are the same person and can do stuff like this with ease. He believes Ginny and so do I, and I'm not the first person who would support Dumbledore on many things considering he was the one who sent me to the Dursleys! You two have made this past year the best in my life since my parents were killed. You've become the closest things to parents I've had ever since. I've not told anyone this, not even Ginny, but it was getting to the point that I was going to start calling you Mum and Dad. But I can't do that if you're going to disown Ginny and throw her out to the wolves. I am not going to abandon the girl that I love. If you disown her, then you will have to disown me."

Molly was surprised. "You love her Harry?"

"Yes, I love her, Molly. I might only be 12, but I believe she is the one for me. She is the only person who understands me and when I'm old enough, I'm going to ask her to marry me and I hope she accepts. I love you two as well, and your family. I was hurt and angry at what Ron did with his Fan Club but I forgave him and convinced you not to withdraw him from Hogwarts because he was family! Please don't make me choose between the family and Ginny, because I will pick Ginny any time. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to find Ginny, and I am going to comfort her. She has been through a whole lot this year and you blaming her for it is not going to help matters. It is just as much my fault for not saying anything, but I never thought it was something like this! Now, please think about your decision to disown her. I do not want you to undo your choice because of me and to keep me happy. I want you to make this choice on your own." Harry left Dumbledore's office. The headmaster had taken papers out of his desk, and placed them on his desk.

"Perhaps we was… a little bit too hasty" Mr Weasley said slowly.

"I will not back down, Arthur. She has brought great shame on this family and by doing this, we can minimize the damage." Molly said.

"But what about Harry? He won't want to stay with us if we continue with this."

"I believe he will back down. Give him a chance to cool down. He'll see reason in a few days." Dumbledore said. Dumbledore passed the disownment papers to them. "I must remind you that as soon as you sign this, Ginny will be officially disowned by your family and forbidden to return." Both Molly and Arthur signed the papers, officially disowning Ginny. "What about Harry?"

"We won't do anything about him yet, Albus. He's been through a lot with that battle in the chamber and isn't thinking straight. We'll give him a chance to see reason. But if he doesn't and we do disown him, please make sure he doesn't go back to the Dursleys. We couldn't live with ourselves if our choices here led to him having to go back to them and they kill him," Arthur said.

Dumbledore didn't answer Arthur's request. As Molly and Arthur signed the papers, the headmaster's eyes twinkled.

#

Harry caught up with Ginny next to the lake. He sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"I believe you, Ginny," he said to her. She sunk her head into his shoulder crying. "I won't let anything happen to you. If I can get to Gringotts after term ends without the need to ask anyone, I'll see you're alright."

Ginny looked up. "There is always the Knight Bus. We can summon that and go to Diagon Alley, but I don't want you spending all your money on me."

"Ginny, when I met the goblins at Gringotts, they told me that the Potters are the richest family in England. The vault you saw was just my trust fund to see me through Hogwarts. I will spend as much money on you as I like. I will see to it nothing happens to you. I love you Ginny and I will look after you."

"But, you've got a family who loves you now" she replied sadly.

"I will not be part of that family if they disown you for something which was not your fault! I would rather live with the Dursleys than be part of a backstabbing family, but I am not going back there either. How about this – we'll get a magical tent like your dad borrowed last summer for that camping trip. We'll buy supplies and camp out for the summer. We'll invite Hermione and she can spend some time with us."

"But what if Hermione doesn't survive this?" Ginny asked, tears seemingly about to stop.

"She has – she's on the way." Harry pointed out a familiar bushy haired girl running towards them. They stood up, and within moments they both got a faceful of brown bushy hair!

"Ginny, I heard what happened. I don't blame you for this at all. You were acting under someone's influence," Hermione said.

"Thank you." Ginny replied tearfully, and hugged the girl tightly.

The three of them sat at the lake cuddled up to each other, looking forward to many years of continued friendship and adventures. Harry told Hermione their plans and she said she would love to camp out with them. She did say that her parents had a holiday to France planned for some of the holidays but would camp out with them as soon as she could.

#

The next day, there was a big feast to celebrate. Dumbledore announced that Harry had won 200 points for Gryffindor (and winning them the House Cup again) and was being given an award for Special Services to the School. He also announced that Professor Lockhart had been fired for being a fraud and running away when he was needed, and so he would be on the lookout for a new DADA teacher for next year. All the students cheered and several teachers were seen to cheer as well, including McGonagall, and to everyone's surprise, Professor Snape. Harry felt this would be the only time he and Snape would agree on anything. But as the year finished, not everything was OK. Percy, Fred, George and Ron were all forbidden to talk to Ginny, and Harry was also being ignored by them (although Fred and George slipped him a message saying they believed Ginny and would never betray her and would talk to Bill and Charlie on her behalf). The low point of the end of term (in Hermione's opinion) was the fact that the exams had been cancelled as a school treat.

The three companions shared a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. No one bothered them, not even Malfoy and his thugs. Harry and Ginny spent the journey cuddled up to each other and Harry was holding Hermione's hand. It was therapy for all three. When they got to Kings Cross, they walked together. Hermione went to her parents and they drove away after saying goodbye. Thankfully, there was no sign of the Dursleys. The Weasleys ignored the couple. When Ron, Fred, George and Percy got to them, they went away. Ginny started crying again.

"Let them get on with it Gin," Harry said. "No one deserves parents who think so little of their children." The two of them walked out of the station and to a local Muggle café where Harry bought both of them some Muggle drinks (which Ginny had never drunk before). "I'll see you through this Ginny – I promise you", and he meant it. Harry had read about this sort of thing in books while at Hogwarts, but he had assumed that it had fallen out of legal use. Harry had never thought so much fury even when he discovered that Dumbledore had placed him with the Dursleys. While he waited for Ginny to finish her drink, Harry began to plot.

**A/N: The first proper chapter of the story. Hope you all like it, and if not, then please say why. I've made additions to the original text, and added extra where it was needed.**

**#**

**Would like to say thanks to all of those who reviewed my ten minute one shot! That's a first for Fanfic I believe. Back to the A/N**

**#**

**In the next chapter we will see what has been going on with Dumbledore, and Harry keeps his promise to Ginny.**

**I would like to take this chance to make an appeal to you all. To all those who read this before on zeropolis79's page – now known as The Submarauder – I would love if you could tell all of your friends that it's back under my name. This means that all of you can enjoy it again. Should you bring back people, then you will receive the Order of Merlin First Class for services to Fanfiction.**

**To those awaiting the latest chapter of "I'm Not Going" – it is completed, but I am having someone test read it – A FIRST FOR ME – as I want the scene to be right.**

**If you have ANY questions about this chapter, then please tell me in the review you leave, and the same goes for anything you don't understand… I always reply to each review if possible. Please be aware though that I give first replies to my loyal and faithful reviewers from my fics.**

**Reviews and PM's in the normal manner**

**Regards:**

**Pixel**

**PS: I would like to make it clear that I **_**AM**_** the real JK Rowling, so bow down to your evil ruler!**


	4. Camping Out

**Camping Out**

After they finished their drinks, Harry and Ginny walked to a discreet area where Ginny held out her wand. With a bang and a flash, a purple triple decker bus appeared. A conductor in a purple uniform stepped out and spoke aloud.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening." He said.

"Can you take us to the Leaky Cauldron please?" Ginny asked.

"It'll cost eleven sickles each. For firteen, you'll get 'ot chocolate, and for fifteen you'll get an 'ot water bottle an' a toofbrush in the colour of your choice." Stan replied.

Harry gave Stan twenty-six sickles who then helped them take their trunks aboard. He led the two of them to a bed each.

"Take 'er away Ern." Stan shouted as he sat in an armchair. Ernie, the driver pulled a lever. With a sudden jerk, the bus gathered speed. Harry noticed they were nowhere near Kings Cross but in Westminster. Ginny and Harry looked at each other in an awkward way. Stan raised his paper which bore the headline:

**SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN**

"Who is Sirius Black?" Harry asked.

"Big follower of You-Know-Who," Ginny said, "he got caught just after you vanquished him – he murdered thirteen Muggles and a wizard with a single curse."

"Wow."

"I wonder how he escaped – Dad told us once he was a top security prisoner."

Ten minutes later, the bus made a sudden stop, making Harry fly off his bed. Stan helped them take their trunks off the bus. The couple took them and walked into the Leaky Cauldron. They walked to the bar. Tom the innkeeper walked up to them.

"Evening, Tom. Can we have a room for the night please?" Harry asked.

"Sure thing, Mr. Potter." He led Harry and Ginny to a room. Hedwig and Snowy were waiting for them. The couple had let them out on the train and told them to find the couple later on.

"Intelligent owls the two of you have Mr. Potter. They arrived just before you did. Would you like any supper brought up?"

"Yes please, Tom. Could you also bring up some butterbeer as well, please? Thanks." The innkeeper left them and they both sat down on a bed. Twenty minutes later, Tom brought in a trolley with some food and drink.

"It's been a long day Ginny," Harry said. He had an idea in mind which he could find out the answers to when they went to Gringotts.

After they finished their supper, they changed and got into separate beds. It wasn't long before they were both asleep.

#

The two slept in until late the next morning. The couple looked at each other as if they were about to kiss but turned away. They got dressed and then went to Tom and asked him if they could leave their trunks in the room. He said they could.

The two went out to the back, and with his wand, Harry opened the barrier into Diagon Alley. They walked into it and into Gringotts. They walked to a nearby goblin. Harry got his key out.

"Morning, I would like to take some money out of my vault, please," he said. Another goblin was called, who led them to the carts. For some reason, it went faster than Harry remembered. Minutes later, it stopped. The trio got off and the goblin opened the vault. Harry picked up two money bags and filled them with money. He passed one to Ginny (who knew better than to refuse), and she put one into her pocket.

Harry then asked to see a Head Goblin, so he was taken to see Griphook.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"Ginny here was disowned by the Weasley family for no reason. Is it possible for me, being the last in the Potter line to adopt her into the Great and Honourable House of Potter?" Harry asked.

"Normally, a 12 year old wizard would be unable to make additions to the family line, but your family has been well respected by the goblins for over a thousand years. If it wasn't for the fact Albus Dumbledore has restricted your family actions, we could do something about it at once," Griphook replied.

"What?" Harry asked, "What do you mean?" and Griphook hesitated.

"I'll be frank in saying that I've already told you more then you are supposed to" the Goblin said. Ginny could see an impending explosion about to take place, and so she interceded.

"You are not allowed to tell Harry, correct?" asked the girl.

"Yes" Griphook said.

"Is there any restriction on telling _me_?" Ginny asked.

"No" Griphook said, "There isn't" and Harry grinned at Ginny's cunning – as did Griphook. Neither of the two kids had the heart to tell him that he looked like a cannibal about to eat his next meal.

"What control does Dumbledore have over Harry's life?" Ginny asked

"Among other things, he has final say over who Mr Potter marries and how much access to your family vaults he have. However, Professor Dumbledore is unable to access them himself. I believe he plans to loot them when Mr Potter turns 17 and have full access."

"Can anything be done about it? I don't need full access to the vaults until I come of age. My trust account will be enough to get me and Ginny through school. I want Dumbledore's control revoked, please Griphook" and the Goblin gave a smile chuckle.

"Now that I haven't told you about you're "restrictions", I can answer everything you want" Griphook said, "And though I may have been made a Head Goblin, but I wouldn't want to be a lord" he said and Griphook clicked his fingers. Keys appeared on the table along with a piece of parchment. He signed it and clicked his fingers again. The parchment vanished.

"Here are the keys to the Potter vaults along, with the spare key to the trust fund vault." Harry gave the spare trust key to Ginny. "Dumbledore's control has now ended. We had been checking beforehand and discovered the illegality of his actions and prepared the paperwork in case you found out about it."

"Why didn't you do anything about it before?" Ginny asked.

"It is rare for us to interfere in a wizard's affairs. In cases like this where the law has clearly been broken, we can prepare the paperwork but can only act when the witch or wizard in question requests action be taken." Griphook replied.

"I thank you for everything. Would you be able to keep hold of the main Potter vault keys please?" Griphook replied yes. "Can I now adopt Ginny into the House of Potter?" Harry asked.

"Yes you can. All it needs is a drop of each of your blood in this bowl." Harry and Ginny pricked their fingers with a small dagger the Goblins provided, and a drop of blood from each dripped into the bowl. Griphook muttered a few words in the Goblin tongue. "It's done – she is now a member of the Great and Honourable House of Potter. She is not related to you – the two of you can date and get married but she does have the right to wear the Potter family crest on her robes and can use the Potter name."

"Thank you, Griphook" Harry said, then in near perfect Gobbledegook, he added: "May your gold and profits flow free," and the Goblin nearly fell off his chair in surprise.

"You, too, Mr Potter," he replied.

After they left Gringotts, they walked into a nearby camping shop. They looked around and found the perfect tent. It was in Gryffindor colours. Harry took it to the counter and paid 30 galleons for it.

They walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and collected their trunks. Before they left, Harry brought a few crates of butterbeer. He paid Tom for the room and the drinks, and the couple left the pub. They decided to use a Muggle bus to get to a nice campsite. They made sure it was nowhere near Surrey so the Dursleys couldn't find them. On the way, they went to a superstore and picked up some food supplies.

#

They set up the tent using Muggle methods. It looked rather good considering Harry had never been camping as a Muggle before. They went into the tent – it was much bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. The tent had three bedrooms, a kitchen and a big living room. The duo put their trunks in their rooms and put the food into the refrigerator.

They sat on the floor and ate their dinner. They were looking at each other as if daring the other to do something. Suddenly the next thing Harry could see was an attack of red hair as Ginny flung herself upon him and started kissing him. He returned the kiss and this time, they did not break apart embarrassed. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Do you have to ask?" she replied.

They kissed each other again. They were then interrupted by Hedwig hooting. She dropped a letter at Harry's lap then she flew to her perch. Harry opened it and read it out:

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_I hope you managed to find a good campsite. Remember if you have to do certain things outside, make sure you do it the Muggle way and not draw attention to yourselves. _

_My parents and I have now gone on our holiday to France for two weeks. They said I can join you after we get back. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do. _

_Your loyal bond-mate,_

_Hermione_

"What does she mean by 'loyal bond-mate'?" asked Ginny.

"No idea – we'll ask her when we collect her when we find out she's back," Harry suggested, "Where were we?"

Another owl came flying in, and it was Ginny's owl Snowy. Ginny read the letter out:

_Our sister Ginny,_

_We have both heard from our brothers Fred and George that our parents have disowned you for unlocking the legendary Chamber of Secrets and releasing a Basilisk on the students._

_Their nuts! (mother and father that is)_

_Naturally, we didn't believe them at first – who would if Fred and George said something like that – so we asked our parents who confirmed it. They also told us you went off somewhere with Harry without him leaving a forwarding address._

_The two of us believe in you and we would like to meet with you in a couple of days to discuss your options. Send us a reply with your owl and we will make the arrangements. Sadly, we cannot reinstate you back into the Weasley family. If we know Harry's nobleness well, he would have adopted you into the family of Potter. We know he will look after you._

_Harry, we met up with Dumbledore and he was talking about sending your back to the Dursleys due to some blood-ward protection. I know for a fact based on what you and Ginny told us that the blood-wards are null and void and have been for many years, since you first went to the Dursleys. Blood-wards need positive emotion from both parties and there have been very little of that from you and the Dursleys. If he succeeds in placing you at Number 4, then use this Portkey I had Gringotts make especially for you. It will take you to the main Gringotts lobby. Lord Griphook will protect you if Dumbledore comes in. _(Ginny passed Harry a dragon pendant.) _There is also one here for Ginny._

_Another word of warning Harry – as you may know, Sirius Black is on the loose. He betrayed your parents to You-Know-Who and would love the chance to kill you in revenge for what you did to his master. He was your father's best friend so would know to hang around Privet Drive – that is the other reason for the portkey. The Dementors are on the lookout for him and have been authorised to apply the Dementors Kiss upon him – trust us, you don't want to know what that is. We would say return to the Burrow – he wouldn't think to look for you there but we know you won't return without Ginny, so be careful._

_As we said before, little sister, we believe in you and feel our mother has always given you a raw deal. Write to us anytime – either Snowy or Hedwig will find us with ease._

_Love, your brothers_

_Bill and Charlie_

Ginny burst into tears and Harry consoled her.

"It's going to be alright Gin. Bill and Charlie won't let anything happen to you, and neither will I," Harry promised.

"It's not that. It's the fact Sirius Black is after you and Dumbledore is still trying to send you back to the Dursleys after all they did," she cried.

"You saw what they wrote – the Dementors are after him. If they are as scary as Hagrid made them out to be, then Sirius Black has got a lot of trouble on his hands." Harry said, "I'm more worried about Dumbledore though. Good job we have the Portkeys. But when we go back to Hogwarts, he might find some way to send me back there during the Christmas Holidays."

"What can the two of us do about Dumbledore? We're under his power at the school," Ginny asked.

"Then we leave Hogwarts. We leave the country and find another wizarding school to take us. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. I may not like the fame associated with the events, but I'm sure there are other wizarding schools who would want me as a student. It wouldn't surprise me if they tried to send me their brochures when I turned eleven, but Dumbledore stopped the mail so I only got mail approved by him," said Harry.

"We can ask the goblins, or even Bill and Charlie, when we see them. Maybe they can get the mail back. It wouldn't surprise me if there was some fan mail as well." She laughed at that last remark but then realised something, "What about Hermione if we leave? Dumbledore will give her hell to try and find us."

"We'll give her the choice to come with us. I'll talk to her parents after we decide what to do when they come back and I'll also offer to front some of the costs for her."

Ginny snuggled up next to Harry. "That's why I love you. You are so noble and loyal to your friends."

"Friends and family mean a lot to me, Gin. I can't stand traitors, backstabbers or turncoats. You mean a lot to me. Hermione means a lot to me." Harry said to her, and he held her until she fell asleep. He managed to get her to her bed without Ginny waking up, and then went to hi sown and sat on the edge. Harry sighed as he thought about what had been going on in the last few days. The boy hoped this wasn't how wizarding society went on all the time!

#

**A/N:**

**Another chapter for you all to read.**

**Must note and welcome the following users, Wulfler and DestroyerDRT – followers of the story when it was at Zeropolis79/The Submarauder's page.**

**What I plan to do is to go through each chapter and check for any spelling mistakes that have been left in before I got hold of it, and also make changes here and there. I'm going to drop three plots from the fic… those I'll tell you about later on though.**

**Next chapters will involve the Wills, surprises for Harry, and a shock for Hermione – can't say much more else. (To older hands on this fic: Hermione's dad has a better way out)**

**Once again, when you leave reviews, please indicate that you read this before – and tell others that it is back please.**

**If you want to know anything about this fic, then ask me… I'm only a review or PM away…!**

**Reviews and Pm's in the normal way**

**Regards:**

**Pixel**


	5. Making Plans

**Making Plans**

Dumbledore paced around his office. Things were not going well. Harry and Ginny had vanished into thin air. He considered trying to get their owls to send them a message and track them, but he knew Bill Weasley had put unbreakable anti-tracking charms on them. Bill and Charlie Weasley had been to see him the day before about their parents disowning Ginny, and he confirmed it.

He decided that Harry should return to the Dursleys since he didn't want to live with the Weasleys. He asked Bill and Charlie to talk to him about it. He trusted them. They said they would talk to him about it if they saw him. But then he realised they might say a few words about it then drop the subject.

Dumbledore decided to force the issue when Harry returned to Hogwarts. He was sure he could convince Harry to return to the Dursleys at Christmas and then send Hagrid to pick him up after the holidays. And if he couldn't convince Harry to go, he would use a Portkey to get him there by force.

#

Five days later, Harry and Ginny arranged to meet Bill and Charlie at the Leaky Cauldron. The two were getting along well with their relationship but decided to leave it to hugging and kissing for now. They saw Bill and Charlie at a table, and the two of them went over to join the older Weasleys. Bill and Charlie hugged their little sister and shook Harry's hand and then they all sat down.

"Before we start, Harry – Dumbledore made us promise to talk to you about returning to the Dursleys due to the blood-ward protection," Bill started. "Don't worry little bro – we're not going to make you return there. We said to Dumbledore we would talk to you about it, but this is the end of the matter."

"We believe you over the matter of the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny," began Charlie, "and we both think Mum and Dad went too far in disowning you. Percy, being the pompous idiot that he is, agrees with them while Fred and George don't."

"We are aware that Harry has adopted you into the House of Potter. Griphook told me," Bill said, "However, we would feel better if you had a guardian, Ginny. Charlie and I have agreed that with your permission, I would become your guardian. You can still stay with Harry if you want."

"Can you become her guardian, Bill, since Molly and Arthur disowned her?" Harry asked.

"I can't adopt her into the family. I can only become a guardian because she is still not of-age yet. The only way she can become a Weasley again is if I reinstate her after both Mum and Dad die," Bill replied.

"I was thinking the stairs are a little bit dodgy" Charlie muttered, just enough for it to be passed off as an absent thought.

"We're thinking of leaving Hogwarts to get away from Dumbledore's influence. We're not sure where we're going to go yet, but will you support us?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, we will." Charlie said.

"While I think about it; can you tell if my mail has been intercepted? Is there any way to get it back?" Harry asked.

"I'll have to check with Griphook. Intercepting a wizard's mail is illegal unless there is a Ministry order. I take it the only mail you've received is Hogwarts letters?" Bill asked.

"Yes. According to everyone, I have such fame that I would have all sorts of mail heading my way. It seems weird that no one writes to me during the holidays unless their name has something to do with Hogwarts. Not even the friends I made during my first year wrote to me, despite the fact they told me they did."

"I'll have some enquiries made about it, Harry," Bill promised, "and I'll have it returned to you. Can you tell us where you're staying please, so we can see you if we need to?"

"We're staying at the Kingfisher Park in Portsmouth," Harry answered. Everyone stood up. Harry shook hands with the men while they gave Ginny a cuddle.

"Remember, if you need anything from us, just write. If you need any money, Harry, just write to me and I'll have some sent. What with the Sirius Black situation at the moment, security has been tightened ten-fold," Bill said.

"Thanks for the advice," Harry said. He and Ginny left the Leaky Cauldron and caught the Knight Bus back to their campsite.

#

Bill visited the campsite the next day carrying a bag. He saw Harry and Ginny having lunch over a campfire. He came and sat next to them.

"Greetings. Harry – I asked Griphook to check regarding the mail. He found out that Dumbledore set up a charm to prevent unapproved owls from approaching you. The only approved owls are your Hedwig, Ginny's owl Snowy and all Hogwarts owls. Griphook has removed the charms so you can be contacted. He has also recovered the mail Dumbledore intercepted. He was hiding it in his office. I've brought it along."

"Thanks, Bill." said Harry.

"Griphook also checked up on your parents' will. I've got a copy of that with me."

"Can you sum it up for me, please? I never did understand all that legal text."

"It states that your parents were acting under their own free will when they wrote it. In the event anything happened to them, you were to be raised by either your godfather, Sirius Black, your godmother, Alice Longbottom, or our family."

"Godfather? I presume Alice Longbottom is Neville's mother but I never knew I had godparents." Harry said, partly surprised.

"It's not common knowledge. I had no idea Black was your godfather. The rest of the will dictates that 1 million galleons be left to a Remus Lupin – I heard he's going to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, 1 million to be left to Sirius Black, 1 million be left to Frank and Alice Longbottom and 2 million to go to the Weasleys. The rest of it, including all the properties, was to be left to you."

"Did anyone get their money?"

"I checked with Griphook – when You-Know-Who was destroyed and you vanished, the will was unable to be executed. No one got their money. I can take you into Gringotts for the will to be executed, but Dumbledore will find out. However, he can't do anything about it."

"If we can sort it out as soon as possible, I'd be very grateful." Harry said to Bill.

"Well, we can sort it out in a few days if you like," Bill answered, "I have to sort out Ginny's guardianship. It's going to be tricky due to Mum and Dad disowning her, but I'll get it done. One more thing though. It looks like the will has been tampered with. Griphook is investigating it though. We think though that it looks like mentions of people have been removed."

He left the tent after hugging Ginny and disapperated. Harry and Ginny started looking through the mail bag.

"Looks like an acceptance letter from Durmstrang." Ginny said, putting a letter in one pile. Harry found an acceptance letter from the Wellington Academy of Magic in New Zealand along with the Salem Institute in America. They joined the Durmstrang letter. Ginny opened a box and found a set of emerald green bra and knickers along with a letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_I was sorted into Hufflepuff the same year as you were sorted into Gryffindor._

_I know you are involved in a way with Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger, but I was hoping we could meet up someday and hopefully start dating. _

_My aunt thinks a match with you would bring great fame to our family. Please send me an owl if you would like to meet up someday. Please find enclosed a present for you to hold while you think of me._

_Susan Bones_

"Susan Bones? Isn't her aunt Madam Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" Harry asked. The letter also contained a photo of her in a bikini.

"The very same. I had no idea she was interested in you," Ginny replied. She looked at the underwear and laughed. "This is expensive underwear!"

"You can keep it if you like, Gin," Harry said.

"You mean it?" she asked.

"If it'll fit you, you can have it."

"Thanks!" she said, and put it to one side.

They continued opening letters and packages. Harry opened one which had a photo of two twin girls who looked very familiar.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am aware of your fame from my daughters Padma and __Parvati__ who attend Hogwarts with you. _

_I would normally address this to your guardian, but I know your guardians are abusive Muggles, so I address this to you. I would like you to consider marrying my daughters when you and they come of age. There is nothing I can offer you in return but my gratitude of being associated with the House of Potter._

_Please let me know what you decide._

_Victor Patil_

The couple laughed at this. They were unlikely to forget the Patil sisters after they worked with Ron and Colin Creevey on the 'Harry Potter Fan Club'. More packages revealed more underwear along with love letters, marriage requests and even a few proposals. Ginny put the underwear she knew would fit her in one pile. Some of it was worth a fortune. One particular letter raised a few laughs:

_Dear Harry,_

_You may only know me as a Ravenclaw Prefect who got petrified along with your best friend Hermione Granger but I am more than that._

"Wasn't she found with Hermione just outside the library?" Ginny asked.

"Yes she was." Harry said then he continued reading.

_I heard you destroyed the creature which petrified everyone and defeated the Heir of Slytherin and for this, you are my hero. For what it is worth, I never thought you were the Heir of Slytherin. _

_I am currently dating Percy Weasley which on reflection is a big mistake. I only stuck with him because I think he'll be a success someday but there is a lot about him which is undesirable. He stands by and lets the younger children get bullied, he acts like he is Merlin's gift to Hogwarts. He criticizes all the other Prefects and he even criticizes the Head Boy and Girl! In my view, he is a wimp who likes to hide behind his Prefect badge. He is without passion - he hates to be seen in public with me unless we are doing Prefect duty and if we catch anyone out of bounds, he loves to dish out the punishments. It wouldn't surprise me if he gets off on deducting points and sentencing people to detention. Personally, I hope he doesn't make Head Boy – he'll be unbearable._

_Unlike you Harry, you are very brave, you are very loyal, you are very passionate. I see what Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger see in you. I hope you would consider dating me upon our return to Hogwarts. _

_Yours hoping to be your girlfriend soon_

_Penelope Clearwater_

Ginny began rolling about the floor laughing. She never thought she'd hear an authority figure insult her 'perfect brother'!

A few letters from older witches included photos of them in various states of undress. Parvati's fellow Griffindor gossip Lavender Brown even sent a letter. There was also a letter from a French girl called Fleur Delacour who had asked Harry to marry her younger sister when he came of age. There was even one from Justin Finch Fletchly – in nothing but a teddy bear!

"I knew it!" Ginny laughed.

The school letter pile had reached twenty schools. The two decided to have a look at those properly later. The letters also included some from mad people. It was decided those letters would be destroyed. Ginny got jealous every time there was a love letter or marriage proposal and a letter with a photo of a half naked witch. The photos went in a different pile to be returned to the sender. She thought Harry might prefer the bigger women to her, but he reassured her that he wasn't concerned with breast size.

The letter sorting took several hours, and by the time they were finished, they were very hungry. Harry cooked a big dinner and they sat at the table to eat it.

Before Harry and Ginny could do anything else, Hedwig flew into the tent and dropped a letter. It was a plain envelope that was marked _URGENT_. Harry opened it to reveal Hermione's handwriting in the enclosed letter.

_Harry and Ginny_

_I don't know what to do. My parents were killed by Muggles in a raid on the Louve three days ago. I was one of the survivors. The French Ministry have placed me in a magical orphanage. They wrote to our Ministry who said they could keep me. I hate it here, please help me. I have no relatives in the Muggle world. Hedwig arrived suddenly last night. I had no idea how I was going to get a letter to you._

_Hermione_

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked, full of concern for her friend

"We can't bother Bill. Hold on – I have an idea. DOBBY!" Harry shouted. Dobby the house elf appeared in the tent.

"How can Dobby serve Master Harry Potter?" the elf asked.

"How did you get a house elf?" Ginny asked.

"Simple. Dobby let slip that his masters, the Malfoy's abused him just like the Dursleys did to me so I sent Lucius Malfoy a package with a sock in it, and he gave the package to Dobby to put away. There was a message in Elvish saying 'Open It,' and Dobby found the sock and was free. He came to me and agreed to work for me," Harry said.

"How Slytherin of you." Ginny said, laughing as Harry turned his attention to the waiting elf.

"Dobby, we need you to go to this address and bring our friend Hermione here. This order can not be superseded" Harry added the last bit to give Dobby permission to defend himself and Hermione from anyone who might try to stop them leaving. He showed Dobby the letter. The house elf vanished and then reappeared with Hermione and several bags of luggage. Some of it was marked with the names of Hermione's parents. As for the girl, Hermione threw herself upon Harry and Ginny and burst into tears.

"What will I do? The Ministry told the French they could keep me. Will I be able to stay here? I have no relatives," Hermione asked through her tears.

"I'll look after you, Mione." Harry promised, "I'll see you're alright." Ginny sorted Harry's bed for her while preparing a sleeping bag for him. From now on, Harry suspected that things where about to get a little bit more complicated.

#

**A/N:**

**Well… That's a shock for poor Hermione! On the other hand, what has Dumbledore been doing with the money and assets? And does he have any say with the non will reading? You'll have to find out.**

**Reviews and comments are welcome…**

**Regards:**

**Pixel**

**PS: Part of a multiple chapter release**

**1/3**


	6. New Revelations

**New Revelations**

Hermione had bad nightmares every night that week. Harry and Ginny comforted her everytime she woke up screaming. To help her, the three shared a bed so she wouldn't be alone. She eventually, although reluctantly, ended up telling the two what had happened. Two Muggle gunmen charged into the Paris art gallery and demanded money and jewels from the public. Then three security officers attempted to apprehend the gunmen who then opened fire. Hermione's mother was killed, and her father hit in the shoulder. The security officers had all gone down, and with the gunmen opening fire at random people, Hermione's dad had picked up two guns and charged the terrorists and caused enough of a distraction to allow the others to escape. Hermione had been told that her father had died as bravely as any of the people had seen – he went down with guns blazing and protecting others. After she was checked to ensure Hermione wasn't injured, the Muggle police took Hermione to the French Child Services, who then turned her over to the French Ministry of Magic. On finding out her identity, they sent an owl to the British Ministry and Hogwarts. Only the Ministry replied saying she was out of their jurisdiction and the French Ministry would have to deal with her. Hermione had been sent to a magical orphanage until guardianship could be settled, and that's where Hedwig found her.

#

A week later, Hermione stopped having the bad dreams. She decided to go to her home and collect her belongings before the Ministry allowed anyone to come and loot the place. Harry and Ginny came along with her and Dobby transported them to the house. Harry went to Diagon Alley the day before and brought a pair of multi-compartment trunks to help carry the stuff. It had a built-in auto-shrink and lightening charm so they could shrink and lighten it without the risk of using magic while under-age.

Ginny packed up Hermione's clothing, along with her books and Hogwarts supplies. Harry helped Hermione gather her parents' belongings, including their prized possessions. All three where determined to not let anyone get their hands on any of Hermione's family's stuff – Harry had a thought that Dumbledore would stick his nose in somehow. Hermione also went into the attic and collected her parents' secret stash of money which was to be used in emergencies. There was a letter there waiting for her from her parents' solicitor saying they had died without leaving a will and because she had no other relations, everything belonged to her. Her parents' total assets were worth around £5 million which was to be held in trust until she turned 17. The French police had already given Hermione her parents' personal effects while at the orphanage. Everything was packed into the trunk which was shrunk and lightened. Dobby took them back to the camp site where Hermione went to bed until long after dark had fallen. The strain of the last day or so having taken its toll on the young girl.

#

The next day, more tents were up in the camp site. The trio guessed it was people coming on holiday. Snowy flew into the tent with a copy of the Daily Prophet. Sirius Black was on the front cover again. Hermione and Ginny noticed the photo and wondered if he had been caught yet. Harry read out the article.

**SIRIUS BLACK DEAD!**

_Sirus Black, the only person to escape from Azkaban prison, was killed yesterday in Diagon Alley. He was found by Aurors coming out of Gringotts and was reported to have resisted arrest._

_He was thought to be He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's right hand man. He was the Secret Keeper of James and Lily Potter, and he betrayed them to You-Know-Who. We must be thankful to him for one thing. His actions led to the destruction of You-Know-Who. The most painful thing about this was the fact he was James Potter's best friend at Hogwarts and was his best man when James married Lily Evans._

Harry stopped reading and everyone looked shocked. No one knew Sirius Black was the person who caused Harry's parents to die. The tension was halted when Hedwig arrived and dropped a letter in front of Harry. It was an official Gringotts letter. He opened it and read it out loud:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We request your presence at Gringotts later on today for the will reading of Sirius Orion Black. We are sending our curse breaker, William Weasley, to collect you at 11 a.m.. _

_Griphook_

_Master Goblin, Gringotts_

"Why would Sirius Black leave you anything?" Ginny asked.

"The Prophet said he was supposed to be my dad's best friend. Maybe he wrote a will before turning to the Dark Arts and left something to him or me," Harry speculated.

#

Bill arrived at 10:45. He came with the news that he was now Ginny's legal guardian. He also said that he heard what happened to Hermione's parents and what the Ministry had said, so he applied for guardianship of her and it had only just been granted. Hermione threw herself at Bill crying as she said, "Thank you."

He got a portkey out of his pocket and everyone touched it. At 10:55, it activated, sending the four people to Gringotts. He took them into Griphook's office. Other people in the office included the Malfoy family. They looked at Harry and co with evil on their faces. There was also a man with shabby robes and a young woman with pink hair. They introduced themselves as Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks – Sirius Black's former best friend and his cousin.

"Greetings, Mr. Potter. If you would please take a seat, the will reading can begin." Griphook said. Harry and the others took a seat – Griphook then picked up a piece of parchment and began reading.

"_This is the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black, updated July 14__th__ 1993. Despite my incarceration at Azkaban, I am of sound mind and body as this is written BLUB BLUB BLUB BLERGHHHHHHH – Just kidding folks"_

Lupin scoffed at the comment.

"_To my cousin Narsissia Malfoy, I leave the sum of 2 million galleons on the condition she divorces Lucius Malfoy. If this is not done within 28 days, her inheritance is forfeit. _

"_To her son Draco Malfoy, I leave the sum of 10 knuts._

"_To my surviving best friend, Remus Lupin, I leave the sum of 20 million galleons. I was never James and Lily's Secret Keeper – it was Wormtail and I believe he faked his own death. _

"_To Nymphadora Tonks (stop squirming, I love to write your name!), the daughter of my favourite cousin, Andromeda, I leave the sum of 10 million galleons. The same amount is left to Andromeda._

"_To the Weasley family, I leave 5 million galleons for rescuing Harry from the Dursleys._

"_Finally, to my godson Harry Potter, I leave the rest of the Black estate. This is to be dealt with in a separate reading."_

"Can everyone leave the room please, unless you are with Mr. Potter?" Griphook asked. "Your inheritance will be dealt with by one of our clerks." Everyone left, leaving Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Bill alone with Griphook.

"May Hermione, and Ginny stay?" Harry asked politely.

"Of course" Griphook said.

"I only learned Sirius Black was my godfather about two weeks ago," Harry said.

"Your parents named him your godfather when you were born. It was common knowledge that he was their Secret Keeper because they knew Voldemort would go after him. They changed Secret Keeper to Peter Pettigrew at the last minute. I know this because I was the one who cast the Fidilus charm for them. I tried to inform the Ministry when they sent Mr. Black to Azkaban, but they took Dumbledore's word for it that he was the secret keeper."

"Thank you for explaining it," Harry said.

"This is the will that applies to you." Griphook took a piece of parchment and read it.

"_To Harry Potter, my godson. I name you my heir so you are left the remainder of the Black estate. As this is read, all the financial assets and the possessions of the Black estate are being transferred to your vaults. _

"_I was supposed to be your guardian when your parents died, but Dumbledore overrode it. I heard that the Weasley family rescued you from those abusive Dursleys and gained guardianship over Dumbledore's objections._

"_People are under the impression that I was your parent's Secret Keeper. It was common knowledge that I was James' best friend so Voldemort and the Death Eaters would come after me. I convinced James and Lily to change to Peter – we never thought he was working for Voldemort. _

"_He manipulated our confrontation to make me look guilty and for years, I believed he was dead. But I saw a picture of him in his animagus form in the Daily Prophet. I escaped in order to commit the murder I was imprisoned for – there is a chance I will not survive the mission – hence my update of the will. _

"_I know of what is going on, and on my behalf, Griphook has petitioned and gained emancipation for you. This means you are now considered an adult in the wizard world and now have full access to the Potter vaults and properties._

"_You are also named head of the Black family. You can disown anyone from the family or reinstate anyone. I recommend disowning Narsissia and her sister Bellatrix Lestrange – a current resident of Azkaban – and reinstating their sister, Andromeda, who was disowned from the family by my mother when she married a Muggle-born._

"_The catch is that as the Head of the Black family, you will have to take two brides within a month of this reading, otherwise your inheritance is forfeit. It is nothing to do with me – it is a long standing Black family tradition. I hope for you to be of age before this happens, but whether or not you are, it is still a requirement of the House of Black. There is no time requirement on heirs however._

"_I am sorry I was unable to gain custody of you when your parents died, but Hagrid refused to let me take you because he is loyal to Dumbledore. I felt I let your dad down. I am also sorry I was unable to see you properly after I escaped. _

"_I will give you these words of warning though which are only to be read out if I die within days of writing this will. I visited the Dursleys believing you to be there and heard them planning a holiday to a Kingfisher camp – the same camp you and your friends are staying at. If you're wondering how I know this, it is because in my vault is a special map of England which will tell where a Marauder or the child of a Marauder is. Your dad, myself and Remus Lupin were known as the Marauders at Hogwarts. With the help of this, I came down to see you but I was afraid to approach you. So be careful._

"_I loved you as a son when you were a baby, and it was the thought of you that kept me going in Azkaban. Good luck, Harry."_

Harry was crying as he heard the last sentence. The girls put their arms around him. They could tell he was getting more and more angry with Dumbledore every minute. He calmed down when he thought of Hermione and her situation.

"Griphook, Hermione's parents were killed and she has no living relatives. Can you help me adopt her into the House of Potter, please?" the goblin nodded, and he repeated the ceremony in which Ginny was adopted into the House of Potter.

"Griphook – can you execute the Potter wills please?" Bill asked. Griphook read out what Bill had read out to Harry and Ginny the other day.

"Mr. Potter – I believe Mr. Weasley has told you that it appears your parents will _has_ been tampered with. It is not known who has done it, but we suspect Dumbledore is behind it. The will is also believed to be a copy. We are continuing our investigations."

"Thank you." Harry said to Griphook. Bill gave them a ledger which contained all the information about the Black and Potter estates. He then took them back to the campsite.

"Keep an eye out and be careful if those Dursleys are here. If you have to, use the Portkeys I gave you. I recommend leaving this campsite and find another one." Bill hugged the girls and shook Harry's hand before disaperating.

Harry was looking through the ledger he was given at Gringotts.

"It says here that the Potters had a property here in Portsmouth. Let's go there." Harry suggested. The girls agreed. "DOBBY!" Dobby appeared. "Can you go this property please (Harry gave him the address) and see what the condition is and report back."

Dobby vanished but didn't come back for another three hours. He reappeared while the trio were having some food.

"Dobby has returned from Harry Potter's house. He has cleaned it from top to bottom. Dobby is also finding wards set on the house by Albus Dumbledore – I have removed them and have replaced them with elf magic wards." Dobby said.

"Thank you Dobby. Can you take our stuff there please?" Harry asked. Dobby snapped his fingers and the luggage vanished. The trio left the tent and packed it up using Muggle methods. Before the trio made their way, Harry whispered to Dobby who then vanished.

They slowly left the campsite – they saw the Dursleys putting up their tent (with Dudley being as lazy as possible). They looked on as Dobby crept up on them – he clicked his fingers and Dudley turned into a pig. Dobby repeated the process and Petunia turned into a horse. Vernon completed the trio by getting turned into a walrus. The trio were trying not to laugh as Dobby turned them back into human form. Before they could leave, Vernon turned and saw Harry.

"It's that freak! He did this to us!" Vernon yelled and charged towards Harry with a huge knife in his hand. Dobby materialised in front of Harry.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM HARRY POTTER!" he shouted and waved his hand. Vernon found himself flying and landed on the ground, the knife flew out of his hand. The trio looked away as the knife fell at Vernon and went through his body, killing him. Petunia and Dudley looked scared. Dobby turned the two of them back into their animal forms. The two looked around not knowing what to do. Harry and the girls walked away, shocked at Vernon's death, even though it was an accident.

"That might take some explaining" Hermione noted to the other two.

They caught a Muggle bus to the Potter house. Ginny was told to not ask for hot chocolate though from the driver. It was a small property like a normal house in the area. Harry opened the door (he felt magic scanning him before the house allowed him to open the door) and the trio entered.

"Welcome to the Brave and Noble House of Potter." A voice could be heard.

#

**A/N:**

**So… Harry has to have two brides then does he? That is going to turn a few heads…! (hee hee)**

**Harry is determined to go to another school, and which means that he will be away from Dumbledore. Will Ginny and Hermione come with him? Only time (and the net chapter) will tell. **

**Reviews please**

**Regards**

**Pixel**

**PS: Part of a multiple chapter release**

**2/3**


	7. Preparations

**Preparations**

Dumbledore was in a good mood. He had just found the perfect person to teach Defence against the Dark Arts. He'd wished he had employed him the previous year instead of the fraud Lockhart. But then his ward detector had gone off. He went to have a look and it informed him that the wards he placed on the Potter's house in Portsmouth (one of two he knew about besides Potter Manor and that was under Fidilus and he couldn't go there) had been removed. His agent who worked for Gringotts informed him that the goblins had given Harry a complete list of his properties (which Dumbledore was never able to get hold of) and either the goblins or Dobby the house elf (who Dumbledore knew had been freed from the Malfoy's and was now working for Harry) had removed them. Alastor Moody would be impressed with him. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he would always say.

He had found out that the Potter wills had been executed but had no idea how Harry had found out about it. He guessed that Harry and his girls decided to go to the house from where they were hiding. But why did they pick that property? He decided to talk Harry into returning to the Dursleys himself. He'd give them their school letters and take them to Diagon Alley first before going to Privet Drive. He knew he'd have to talk Vernon and Petunia into letting Ginny and Hermione stay. They both had nowhere to go and Harry would run away rather than stay without them.

#

Dobby showed the trio around the house. It was his voice that welcomed the trio there. The living room was nice and spacious with lots of expensive looking furniture. There was a nice kitchen with adjoining dining room. They were reminded of the Burrow. Dobby had stocked their food and drink in the cupboards. Upstairs, there were three bedrooms which were magically enlarged, each with adjoining bathroom. Dobby had taken the liberty of packing their stuff in each of the rooms. Tired of the day's events, they all went to bed without changing and fell asleep straight away. Dobby smiled and went to work replacing damaged furniture and arranging for some more food supplies.

#

The trio woke up early and took showers then went to the dining room full refreshed to face the day to find Dobby had cooked enough breakfast to feed an army.

"Are you sure you cooked enough, Dobby?" Ginny joked.

"Bad Dobby! Very bad Dobby!" he shouted and the elf ran right into the nearest wall. Harry pulled him away.

"Dobby, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to punish yourself like the Malfoy's made you do. If you think you've done something wrong, please tell us and we'll deal with it. No more beating yourself up" Harry paused then added, "That is an order" and the elf nodded.

"Dobby is not used to not having to punish himself, Master Harry Potter."

Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing when the door knocked. Dobby went to the front door.

"Who seeks entry to the Brave and Noble House of Potter?" Dobby asked.

"I, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. I seek an audience with your master, Harry Potter." Dumbledore said through the door. Dobby looked at Harry, who was in the entrance hall.

"Let him in," Harry said. Dobby complied, and in stepped Professor Dumbledore. He saw Harry standing in front of him, and decided to be just this side of being nice.

"How nice to see you, my boy," he said. Dobby led him to the dining room where everyone sat down.

"Can you get the Professor a drink please, Dobby?" Harry asked, determined to be polite for as long as it was necessary. Dobby brought Dumbledore a glass of pumpkin juice over.

"First of all, I was very sorry to hear about your parents, Miss Granger. I would have brought you back here as soon as I heard about it, but the Ministry told the French Ministry of Magic they could deal with you as they deem fit, and my hands were tied. I suspect Lucius Malfoy had something to do with this. I did do everything I could to try and bring you back home, but it seems you managed it without me."

"It is unusual, but Hedwig picked me to be her mistress in addition to Harry being her master. Your efforts were gratefully appreciated, Professor," Hermione said.

Dumbledore got three letters out of his pocket and put them on the table.

"Here are your Hogwarts letters with this year's booklists. Normally, third years would receive a letter informing them of the privilege of visiting the village of Hogsmeade, but since you three are without guardians, you cannot have the permission slip signed so I didn't bring you one," Dumbledore began.

"I think we can sign the permission slips Professor," Harry started. "I found out that the escaped criminal, Sirius Black, was my godfather and was supposed to be my guardian. In his will, he emancipated me so I can sign my permission slip. You can check with the goblins at Gringotts. Bill Weasley has assumed guardianship of Ginny and Hermione, so we can get him to sign their slips." They saw the brief look of horror pass over Dumbledore's face before the man spoke.

"Very well. I will arrange for the permission slips to be sent out. I will take you to Diagon Alley today to collect your supplies. However, since you are no longer living with the Weasleys, I'm afraid you will have to go back to the Dursleys for your own protection, Harry." There was uproar at the thought of that. It was obvious Dumbledore had no idea what had happened.

"There is a problem with that, Professor. While at a campsite, Dobby arranged for a few pranks on them which I believe left Vernon dead," Harry said.

"Myself and the Ministry were alerted to magic in a Muggle area. Petunia and Dudley were restored to their proper forms while a small team from St. Mungos saved Vernon. So, I will make the arrangements for you to stay there when I drop you off."

"Did you see what those Muggles did to him?" Ginny asked, "Did you know what that walrus Vernon was going to do to him after his first year? Do you want Harry to die?"

"Do you plan to send him back there alone?" Hermione asked.

"WE ARE NOT LEAVING HIM TO GO BACK TO THAT HELLHOLE ON HIS OWN!" both girls yelled.

"I will talk to them to see if they will allow you to stay. Please pack your stuff so we can take it with us. I regret to tell you that when you go there, you will be forbidden to leave the house due to the protections," Dumbledore began.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Professor. You cannot force me to go anywhere and I am not going back to Privet Drive unless it is to witness someone deal with the Dursleys and give them what they deserve," Harry said.

"But remember what I said about the blood protection?" Dumbledore asked.

"What good is protecting me from Dark Wizards when it doesn't protect you from your own family? As far as I am concerned, they are no family of mine. Ginny and Hermione are my family and under the terms of Sirius' will, they will soon be my wives because I love them. Now please leave."

"Harry, this is for your own good. Please see reason," Dumbledore pleaded.

"No. Now leave before Dobby makes you leave."

"How about I allow you three to stay here for the holidays and you return to the Dursleys during the Christmas holidays?" suggested Dumbledore – he had no intention on letting Harry get away with not going there these holidays. As he spoke, Dumbledore's hand went down to a pocket of his robes. Harry spoke a single word.

"Dobby" No one could say anything else because Dobby had clicked his fingers and Dumbledore found himself flying out of the kitchen.

"No one will harm Master Harry or Miss Ginny and Miss Hermy!" Dobby said firmly. The front door opened and Dobby clicked his fingers again. Dumbledore found himself flying through the door. Before he could do anything else, Dobby clicked his fingers and the door closed and locked itself.

"Life is so much easier when you have an house elf on staff" Hermione smiled.

#

Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts and looked very angry. To think he was outsmarted by three kids and a house-elf. To hell with what they want. He decided he'd go back there and remove them by force. But he'll sort them out after he had something to eat. Some lemon drops would be good. He considered the idea of lacing a few with Imperius potion to subdue the children and take them to Privet Drive willingly.

#

"This will not stop Albus Dumbledore for long," Dobby said.

"We need protection. Who votes for putting this house under Fidilus?" Harry asked. Ginny and Hermione raised their hands. They decided to ask Bill to be the secret keeper.

"In light of what Dumbledore seems to be up to, I really think we should leave Hogwarts and go to another magical school. As the two of you know, I received acceptance letters to practically every magical school in the world." The girls seconded the decision. Harry got the letters from his room and they started to look through them.

"Harry, what did you mean when you said Ginny and I were soon to be your wives?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Ginny is my girlfriend so it would be natural for me to ask her to be one and you are in effect my second girlfriend so I was going to ask you to be the second." Harry left the room as he went red.

"Do you think you could share Harry with me?" Hermione asked Ginny, "I can't help but love him like a girlfriend should."

"Of course I can share him. I'm happy he wants to marry me. I've wanted this for a long time. We both love him."

"I feel the same way about Harry. I consider it an honour that he wants to marry me." Hermione said. "If he doesn't ask us by the end of the day, then we'll ask him."

"Agreed." Ginny said.

Harry came back in to see two giggling girls. Hermione flung herself on him and kissed him. He went bright red but regained his composure. The girls started giggling and he went red again. Harry decided to do it before he got more embarrassed. He walked over to Ginny and went on one knee.

"Ginny, ever since I met you on the Hogwarts Express, I knew there was something about you. You befriended me straight away and showed me what it was like to have a friend. You showed me love and helped me be a friend to you and later boyfriend. Will you marry me?" he opened a box to reveal an engagement ring – he picked it up from the Black vault.

"YES!" Ginny shouted! Harry slid the ring on her finger and they shared a big kiss. He then went to Hermione and got back down on one knee.

"Hermione, I've felt the same way about you as I have Ginny. You have shown me nothing but kindness, friendship and love. You've been my conscious and my guide. Will you marry me as well?" he asked.

"Yes I will. Oh yes!... I would love to be your wife," Hermione said. Harry slid the ring on her finger and they also shared a kiss. Dobby came into the room with the most expensive butterbeer in the country and they toasted their future together. Dobby was about to vanish when Harry insisted that he

"If you didn't ask us, love, we would have asked you," Hermione said while Ginny giggled.

#

Later on, they started to look through the school letters.

"I don't think we should go to Durmstrang," Ginny said. "I overheard Dad telling Mum once that Dumbledore heard that Lucius Malfoy wanted to send dear Draco there. Apparently, they focus on the Dark Arts and their headmaster is a former Death Eater who talked his way out of Azkaban by naming names."

The Durmstrang letter went on the rejected pile.

"Beauxbatons isn't a wise idea. It's located in France, near Paris, and that will bring a lot of bad memories back for Hermione," Harry said, putting the letter on the rejected pile.

"Here's an excellent one. Wellington Academy of Magic in New Zealand. The headmistress is Samantha Jackson. She has the same curriculum as Hogwarts, and they also teach Maori-magic and history," Hermione said, holding up a letter.

Harry consulted his portfolio Bill had given him.

"According to this, there is a Potter property in Wellington, New Zealand. I don't know about you two, but I'm all for this one," Harry said. Ginny and Hermione also voiced their agreement. Harry got a piece of parchment out and began to write.

_Dear Headmistress Jackson,_

_My name is Harry Potter, and I recently read your acceptance letter for me to attend the Wellington Academy of Magic. I apologize for not replying to you before, but I had only received a letter from Hogwarts. All other mail was intercepted and hidden away by Albus Dumbledore. Thanks to the goblins at Gringotts, I was able to have my mail returned to me._

_Due to problems at Hogwarts, added to the fact I am at constant odds with Dumbledore, I have decided to leave his school. Dumbledore illegally placed me with Muggles who abused me since I was one year old. Despite this, he still tries to get me back there, but I was rescued by a kind wizarding family._

_I would like to accept your kind invitation to attend your school. I have been emancipated by the goblins at Gringotts thanks to a will written by my godfather, Sirius Black, who died a few days ago. Mr. Black's will stipulated that I had to take two brides within a month of the reading, otherwise my inheritance would be forfeit. Therefore, I would like you to accept my wives, Hermione (formerly Granger) and Ginevra (formerly Weasley), at your academy as well._

_Ginny was disowned by her family over an incident at Hogwarts that was beyond her control, and Hermione was orphaned after a Muggle incident in France. I have adopted them into the House of Potter, while Ginny's oldest brother, William Weasley, has assumed guardianship. He has promised to support us with our move, so as soon as we receive an acceptance letters for the girls, he will deal with the paperwork. _

_I have sent my house-elf, Dobby, with this letter. He has been instructed to wait for a reply._

_Thank you._

_Harry Potter, Lord of the Houses of Potter and Black_

"Dobby," Harry called. Dobby appeared and Harry gave him the letter after sealing it with the official Potter stamp. "Please take this to the headmistress of Wellington Academy of Magic, Samantha Jackson. Don't wake anyone up. It will be night time there. Please also wait for her reply." Dobby snapped his fingers.

Ginny had written a letter and had sent it using Snowy. They then decided to discuss the wedding.

"I think it should just be a quiet thing between us and a few select people," Hermione suggested.

"I think we should involve Bill and Charlie. Bill, after all, is your guardian," Harry said. The girls agreed.

#

The next morning, the door knocked. "It's Bill and Charlie!" a voice through the door shouted. Harry opened it and led them into the kitchen.

"We received your letter and came as soon as we could. Charlie had to take a long distance portkey to get here," Bill said.

"OK, there are three things we need to talk about. Remember we said we were thinking of leaving Hogwarts?" asked Harry. The men nodded, "We've decided to accept the invitation to join the Wellington Academy of Magic in New Zealand. I've written to the Headmistress to see if the invitation is still open and to ask if the girls can attend. If she agrees, then the paperwork should come with Dobby, who's currently waiting for the reply."

"I'll sign it," Bill said.

"Second – remember Sirius' will stated I had to take two brides. While I don't want to do so – I would prefer to wait until we were older, I have asked Ginny and Hermione to marry me. I love them and they love me. Can you arrange something please?" Harry passed a bag of gold to Bill. "I have the rings which I retrieved from the Black vault."

Bill promised to sort out the wedding to take place in a few days.

"Finally, Dumbledore came here and tried to have me send back to the Dursleys. Dobby had to remove him by force. Can you help place the property under the Fidilus charm, please."

Bill said he'll get a goblin to do the job for him. Dobby then appeared.

"Here is a letter for Master Harry," he said, passing a letter to Harry. He opened it and read it.

"It's from the Academy. They said we can attend from next term. They'll send someone out to collect us next week. They've also enclosed the paperwork for Bill to sign." He passed the forms to Bill, who signed them. Harry signed his own paperwork. He gave them to Dobby who vanished again. Bill left, promising to have the wedding dealt with as soon as possible. Harry then gave a large bag of gold to the girls, who asked Charlie to take them to Diagon Alley to pick dresses. They all left via the front door. Harry decided to look around the rest of the house.

He opened a door just near the stairs and saw a huge tapestry. He looked up and saw the title "The Brave and Noble House of Potter." A quick look at it revealed dates going back to the 9th Century. The first name on the tapestry was Godric Gryffindor.

"No wonder I was able to get that sword from the hat," Harry said to himself. "I'll get Dobby to retrieve that at some point."

He went to the end of the family tree and found his name. Harry traced the line to his parents (Lily being linked to James' name). Above his father's name were Harold and Rebecca Potter (with a date of birth around the 1920's and date of death of 1977). Looking at it, he noticed that the Potters were once a big family but people born of Potter reduced drastically since the 1880's. He was about to go when he noticed Ginny and Hermione's names next to his. It must know the trio are about to be married.

#

Molly Weasley was preparing dinner when an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter on the table in front of her. She looked at it and saw it bore the official seal of Gringotts. Molly picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Mr & Mrs. Weasley,_

_I am writing to inform you that according to the will of the late Sirius Black, the sum of five million galleons has been transferred to your vault. _

_Normally, you would have to come in and sign the paperwork and represent the Weasley family at the will reading, but your son, William Weasley, sorted out the paperwork and represented your family._

_Griphook, Master Goblin of Gringotts_

Molly looked at the letter gobsmacked. Bill had tried to tell her something about a will reading the other day but she was too upset about Harry to listen to him, especially after she received a letter telling her that the Potters had left the Weasleys a fortune. This must have been what he was trying to tell her about. She ran to the fireplace, grabbed some Floo powder and chucked it into the fire.

"Arthur Weasley, Misuse of Muggle Artifact's Office, Ministry of Magic," she said. Moments later, Arthur's face appeared in the fire.

"What is it, Molly?" he asked.

"I just got a letter from Gringotts telling us Sirius Black left us five million galleons!"

Arthur looked just as gobsmacked as Molly. He promised to find Bill and get some answers. An hour later, both Bill and Arthur apperated inside the Burrow.

"I tried to tell you about this a few days ago, Mum, but at the mention of Harry, you burst down in tears. It appears that Sirius Black was innocent of all charges and updated his will just before the Aurors killed him. He emancipated Harry, who adopted both Ginny and Hermione into the House of Potter."

"But why did he leave us money? We never knew him," Arthur asked.

"It appears that since he escaped from Azkaban, he found out you rescued Harry from the abuse he endured at the Dursleys," Bill continued.

"We didn't do that for the money." Molly said, "We can't take the money."

"Harry knows that, Mum. Sirius Black loved Harry like the son he never had and felt you should be thanked. It can't be returned, and if you did, Harry would just give it back to you. He is Sirius Black's heir!"

"What is Harry doing?" Arthur said.

"Right now he's at one of the Potter properties with Ginny and Hermione."

"Why did he adopt Hermione into the Potter family?" Molly asked.

"Hermione's parents were killed by Muggles while on holiday in France. Our Ministry tried to leave her in the care of the French, but on finding out, Harry sent his house-elf to rescue her."

"Where did Harry get a house-elf from?" Molly asked. She was visibly upset at the news.

"I believe he tricked Lucius Malfoy into freeing him. I hear Dobby is so devoted to Harry, he offered to work for him straight away. I've taken up Hermione's guardianship so she'll be able to stay in the country alright." Arthur laughed when he heard Harry had got one over Lucius Malfoy.

"What are they planning now? Will we see Harry anymore?" Arthur asked.

"I know the exact plans but I can't tell you right now because of your close ties to Dumbledore. He tried to remove Harry from his home to take him to the Dursleys. All I can tell you is that because of it, the house is being placed under the Fidilus charm."

Molly and Arthur looked shocked at this news.

"Ginny brought great shame on this family, but we still want to see Harry," Molly said. "We know how much he loves her and would never have seen her go on the streets. I would never have wanted her on the streets either. If we let you know when we go to Diagon Alley to pick up the stuff for the boys' new year at Hogwarts, could you ask Harry if he would meet us there please?"

"I'll talk to him about it," Bill promised, "I'll let you know." He hugged his mother, shook his father's hand and then disapperated.

#

**A/N:**

**So they're off to New Zealand, and hopefully a fresh start and a good life there. Harry's going, Ginny is going, Hermione is going… seems like everyone is going. In case some of you got mixed up, Harry has not yet married the girls, once he does, Bill doesn't have to sign or do anything concerning the girls as Harry can do it for them.**

**Molly and Arthur will not speak to Ginny ever again, but want somehow to get hold of Harry and ask him to come back and live with them – which he will not do so.**

**One of the first plot changes takes place in the next chapter concerning how they get to New Zealand – just a minor change mind you…**

**When they arrive, they will make new friends and learn new magical skills. Also, new adult friends will make an appearance and join Harry and the girls.**

**Reviews welcomed. (Flames will be used to burn Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore at dawn)**

**Regards:**

**Pixel**

**PS: LAST part of a multiple chapter release for you**

**3/3**


	8. Getting Married

**Getting Married**

Harry went into another room. He could tell it was his father's room. There were pictures of Quidditch teams all over the room. He noticed a diary on the bedside table. Harry picked it up and flipped to a page.

_November 5__th__ 1976_

_Success at last! Thanks to a charm Remus discovered, we were finally able to finish the map. We all felt great success when I said the password __**(I solemnly swear that I am up to no good**__) and the map activated._

"Who is this Remus? Could it be the same Remus who was mentioned in mum and dad's will, and also was in Sirius' will?" He made a mental point to ask Ginny and Hermione if it was alright to invite him to the wedding. But first he would need to get to know Remus.

Harry walked to the kitchen and began to write a letter:

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_We met briefly at Gringotts during the reading of Sirius Black's will. I'm told you were one of my dad's best friends. _

_I am trying to find out stuff about my parents, and saw mention of you in a few of dad's journals._

_If you would like to visit, I am at the Potter house in Portsmouth. Tomorrow, the house is going under the Fidilus charm to keep Dumbledore away. Please let me know if you would like to visit, and I can arrange for the secret keeper to reveal to you the location. If you would like to visit today, just drop by._

_Yours, hoping to see you soon._

_Harry Potter_

He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and she flew away.

#

Charlie returned with the girls an hour later. They rushed up to their rooms to hide the dresses.

"Don't you know its bad luck for the groom to see the wedding dresses before the wedding?" asked Charlie.

"No, I never knew that. Every time the Dursleys were invited to a wedding, they would lock me up in the cupboard under the stairs. They did the same if there was a wedding procession in Privet Drive."

The girls came back into the kitchen, and Harry kissed both of them.

"I've been reading my dad's journals. He mentioned his other best friend, Remus Lupin, who was at Sirius' will reading. He was also mentioned in mum and dad's will. I've invited him to come by, and if it is alright with you, I would like to invite him to the wedding as well."

Ginny and Hermione whispered to each other. "No, we don't mind." Bill then came back.

"Good news, Harry. I've arranged the wedding for two days time. It's going to be at a Wizarding registry office. I have a friend who has promised total secrecy."

"Do either of you have homes here in the UK, or do you stay at the Burrow?" asked Harry suddenly.

"We both stay at the Burrow. We do plan to buy our own homes at some point. We're saving for them," Charlie replied.

"Don't worry about saving for your own homes. I want to give you both a home each," Harry said.

"You can't do that, Harry!" they both exclaimed.

"According to the ledgers of both the Potter and Black estates, I own over thirty properties worldwide, a dozen in the UK alone. I want to do this – you're family." He passed the ledger over, "I want to keep this place and the Godric's Hollow cottage though."

Bill and Charlie looked through the ledger, taking a long time to see what looked nice.

"Could I have this one, please?" Bill asked after a few minutes. He pointed to a house addressed 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Sure. If you can tell me how to arrange it, we'll sort it out."

"You just say, 'I, Harry James Potter, hereby transfer ownership of such and such an address to the person in question," Bill replied.

"I like the look of this one" Charlie had found a small house in Devon.

Harry began the ritual. "I, Harry James Potter, hereby transfer ownership of 12 Grimmauld Place, London, to William Adama Weasley." A set of house keys appeared in front of Bill. "I, Harry James Potter, hereby transfer ownership of 17 Stonewall Close to Charles Weasley." House keys appeared in front of Charlie."

The two adults thanked him. Both addresses vanished from Harry's ledger. Then the door knocked. Dobby went to the door. Everyone heard him ask who was at the door.

"Good Morning. I'm Remus Lupin, and this is Nymphadora Tonks. I was invited to visit your master, Harry Potter."

"Let them in," Harry said. Dobby let Remus and Tonks in and led them to the kitchen.

"Hello, Harry. It's been a long time," Remus said. "A quick word of warning. Don't call Tonks here Nymphadora, unless you want to get punched or even hexed. She hates that name." The woman scowled at the mention of her first name.

"Consider it noted," Harry said. The others introduced themselves to Remus and Tonks.

"Before we met at the bank, I hadn't seen you since you were a baby," Remus said.

"Why didn't you try to see Harry before now?" asked Ginny.

"Dumbledore had forbidden me from making contact with you. Unlike most of the wizarding world, I knew where you were, and I had a pretty good idea what you were going through. Your mother told me what Vernon was like. He abused her after your grandparents died." Harry, Ginny and Hermione looked like they were going to curse Remus.

"Why didn't you do anything about it?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore not only put up blood wards, which I knew would be no good, but he set up wards which would prevent any witch or wizard from going to the Dursleys. If it weren't for those wards, I would have gone to the Dursleys the next day, and so would Sirius. If he had been allowed to take you, then he would not have gone after Peter. He would have told the Ministry and the Aurors about him, and had them go after him, but after your parents died and you were taken away, he felt he had nothing to live for."

Harry felt more and more rage flowing about Dumbledore. He told Remus about Dumbledore preventing his parent's will from being executed, but Bill arranged for it to finally be executed.

"I wondered why I suddenly got a letter from Gringotts telling me I had inherited a million galleons from your parents. Work is hard for me to get, but I recently accepted the post of Defence against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. I wonder if I will break the curse."

"Remus, can you and Tonks swear a wizard's oath not to reveal any of this to Dumbledore, please?" Harry asked. They both swore an oath straight away. With help from Ginny and Hermione, he told them what they found out about Dumbledore and their current plans.

Tonks was the first person to reply. "I would be honoured to come to your wedding. Sirius was my favourite cousin and I loved seeing you when you were a baby."

Remus was next. "I would also love to attend. I will also tender my resignation from Hogwarts. I don't want to work for Dumbledore anymore after hearing of this. I would like to come to New Zealand with you. I'm sure I can find a nice job down there."

"I would also like to come along. Someone needs to keep an eye on this one," Tonks said, pointing to Remus. Tonks looked thoughtful for a moment, and then asked if she could borrow Hedwig so she could send a message. "I just quit the Auror service" she explained.

"You're more than welcome to come with us. We would love to get to know close friends of my parents and Sirius," Harry said. Tonks gave him a friendly hug after finishing the letter.

#

The next few days were uneventful. Remus and Tonks stayed at the house with Harry and the girls so they could get to know each other. Then the wedding day came. Remus had helped Harry get a nice set of dress robes for the occasion, while Tonks helped the girls get ready. Remus and Bill took Harry in to meet the registrar, who explained the procedure to him. Bill then left and came back in with the girls, who were wearing beautiful white dresses.

Tonks came in with Charlie, and sat down with Remus.

"Welcome to this noble event. Today, we witness the marriage of Harry James Potter to Ginevra Molly and Hermione Jane. Young love is such a wonderful thing to witness. Who gives these noble women to Harry James?" the vicar asked.

"I do," Bill replied. He released his arms and went to join Charlie and Tonks.

"Do you have the rings?" the vicar asked. Harry got them out of his pocket. "Harry James, will you take Ginevra Molly and Hermione Jane to be your lawful wives? Do you come to this union freely and with love?"

Harry looked at the girls with nothing but love in his eyes and replied, "I do."

"Ginevra Molly, Hermione Jane, will you both take Harry James to be your lawful husband? Do you come to this union freely and with love?" The girls looked at him, and without any further ado, they both said, "We do."

"Harry James, you will now place the rings on their fingers." Slowly, Harry slid the first ring on Ginny's finger, and then he did the same with the other ring, but on Hermione's finger. A magical barrier surrounded the trio.

"The sign of the magical barrier of marriage is the ultimate sign of love between these three fine people, and their marriage has been accepted by Merlin and the Founders of Hogwarts. I can't see this happening, but if there is anyone who feels something to say, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said anything. "With the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I declare you husband and wives. You may kiss the brides." Harry took Hermione's face in his hands, brought her closer and kissed her and then he did the same with Ginny. The group went back to the Potter House in Portsmouth, where they went to the kitchen to find food fit for an army. Dobby was standing there with a proud look on his face.

"Dobby thought Master and Mistresses Potter would want some food." he said.

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry said. They all sat down and began to eat.

"Dobby goes now" Dobby said, but Harry told him to sit down and join them.

"You're part of the family" he explained, and to make certain Harry made it an order.

#

"There is something I've been asked to ask you" Bill said.

"What?" enquired Harry.

"Mum and Dad want to know if you would see them sometime" Bill said.

"No!" Harry instantly replied, "They insulted Ginny and so they have lost me as well" and that was all he had to say on the subject.

#

Bill, Charlie, Remus and Tonks left a few hours later so the newlyweds could spend some time alone. Harry led the way into the master bedroom – they changed into bedclothes (in separate bathrooms) and climbed into the bed. The girls cuddled up to Harry and talked for a while before they fell asleep – no-one wanted to do what normally happened on a wedding night!

#

Dumbledore was mad. He tried to gain access to the Potter House at Portsmouth earlier that day to find out it was not there. He concluded that they must have put the house under the Fidilus charm. They would most likely have picked Bill as the Secret Keeper.

He decided to place an agent in Diagon Alley to keep an eye for when the trio went to buy their school supplies. He had also gone to the Dursleys that day to convince them to take Harry back but without any luck – Vernon had told him before slamming the door in his face that if Harry returned, he would kill him.

When the agent reported seeing Harry and his friends enter Gringotts, he would report to Dumbledore then he'd get there and get them to the Dursleys by force. Then he would convince Vernon not to kill him. He knew that he would have to send McGonagall and/or Hagrid to rescue them on September 1st. The only thing was to discover where the three of them had gone and hidden. While remaining at the Portsmouth house was logical, Dumbledore assumed that the trio would Floo in every day. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had never been so wrong before.

#

Bill had written to the Wellington Academy's representative to let him know the address of the Potter House in Portsmouth (because he was the secret keeper) and on Tuesday the following week, Deputy Headmaster Richard Sanderson knocked on the door. Dobby answered it and let him in. Sanderson shook hands with everyone.

"I hear you three got married a few days ago – congratulations. I have a wedding present for you – a guarantee of protection against Albus Dumbledore from Headmistress Jackson, the New Zealand Ministry of Magic and the New Zealand Government. Mr Weasley here told both myself and Samantha in the strictest of confidence what happened to you as a result of Dumbledore circumventing your parent's will and the way you have been treated by him since. We take child abuse very seriously in New Zealand and if the Dursleys had been there, they would have been sentenced to life in jail with no chance at parole."

"Thank you sir." Harry said. Dobby had brought drinks in. "May Dobby come too, sir?" Harry asked Sanderson.

"Wizarding families don't normally use house-elves where I come from but Samantha says you can bring Dobby along and if he wants to, he can help out at the Academy during term time."

"Dobby would like that sir. Dobby wants to serve Master Harry Potter and his Potter girls as best he can." Dobby replied brightly. Remus and Tonks introduced themselves.

"I can't say I've ever seen a metamorphmagus before." Sanderson said, "I'm sure Samantha would love to see you two – it'll be good to know there will be someone to help look after these three during holidays."

"How are we going to get there?" Hermione asked.

"Portkeys are too obvious. If Dumbledore is as resourceful as you say he is, he would find out and intercept us. The floo network won't stretch from here to Wellington. We're using Muggle airlines."

"How long will the flight be?" asked Harry – he had never been in an aircraft before.

"In total it will be around 12 hours" Sanderson replied.

"That's too long!" Hermione declared. Harry was looking out of the window where he saw a muggle aircraft flying over the harbour.

"Perhaps not" he said, and he crossed to the telephone – something he noticed when they first entered – and picked it up and dialled some numbers. He refused to answer anyone's questions until he was finished.

"What is he doing?" Ginny asked.

"I have no idea" Hermione replied, and no one else had any clue as to what Harry was doing. As for the person concerned, he had called Directory Enquiries and obtained the number for an office based at Heathrow Airport. As he spoke to the office, Hermione's mouth went through the floor and reached New Zealand before she left UK soil.

"I would like to speak to your Concorde operating division please" Harry said, and Lupin knew just about the same time as Hermione what Harry was going to do, and they both smiled at what the boy was doing. Harry meanwhile continued to speak on the phone.

"I would like to charter one of your Concorde fleet on a one-way flight to Wellington, New Zealand please…. Yes I am being perfectly serious sir. Can you tell me how much that would be please?... £750,000 pounds? Well let us call it a nice round million… Thank you… Passengers? Three children and three adults... departing tomorrow. We'll be the only passengers on the flight… Oh thank you very much. May I ask one more question?... Is it possible to select the Concorde?... It is?... I'd like G-BOAG please" and after much more talking, Harry put down the phone and turned to the others in the home. "All set!" he said, and he was immediately set upon by Hermione who started to snog the living daylights out of him.

"I love you" she said, during one of the short breaks for air the three had – Ginny having joined the pair of them.

#

**A/N:**

**We'll be going to New Zealand in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the wedding. There will be some good Dumbledore bashing in two chapters time.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Flames will be used to execute Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley at dawn.**

**Regards**

**Pixel**


	9. The Great Expedition To The Wellington A

**The Great Expedition To The Wellington Academy of Magic**

On the way to the airport, the group stopped by Diagon Alley to withdraw some money from Gringotts and had it converted into Muggle money (both British pounds and New Zealand dollars).

Once they arrived at the airport, Harry went to the check in desks and handed over the information he had written down. The woman looked surprised, but he assured the woman that it was quite correct. She led them through the building and up to where they went through a security scanner. When Tonks went through it, the machine went off. The young lady had to explain to the guard that she had a piercing in a delicate area which she could not show in public. The guard nodded an understanding and waved her through the scanner. A few minutes later, and they arrived at Gate 4 where a gleaming white Concorde sat waiting to fly.

"One of the perks of being me" Harry said to Hermione, and his wife leaned over and kissed him. The plane was fully white with a long pointed nose, and at the tail was a white rose and crown – the symbols of British Airways. The party went down the boarding corridor where they where met by the Senior Stewardess. Once on board, and after the luggage was put into the hold, the plane backed away from the stand, and taxied to a runway and waited for permission to take off. The captain came over the PA system.

"_This is flight BA9010C to Wellington, New Zealand" _he said over the P.A. system, _"My passengers asked to fasten their seatbelts until we signal otherwise"_ and everyone made sure that the seatbelts where tightened.

Moments later, there was a roar as the mighty plane started to roar down the runway and it took off with very little room to spare. All the time, Ginny had her eyes shut and hands over ears as she thought the plane was going to blow up around her. One amusing fact of this ad-hoc trip was that it annoyed many businessmen who assumed that the plane parked at stand 4 was _theirs_. The BA staff had to explain that it was a charter trip and therefore their plane was going from a different stand to normal. It had taken some doing, but everything Harry had wanted had been done – when one gives a million pounds to charter the fastest and most expensive passenger aircraft you tend to do your best!

The big white bird levelled out at 45,000 ft over London and they joined the pattern to leave UK airspace. Once they had, the pilot invited them all up to the cockpit, and the three children went last. Each took turns to go in and all sat down in the pilots seat. When Harry went up and sat in the seat, the pilot put his cap on Harry's head and asked the boy if he would like to take it up to Mach 2. Harry replied that he would, and the pilot told him to push the throttle forward and the graceful lady of the skies leapt and jumped forward and a double boom could just faintly be heard as it went to twice the peed of sound.

"Congratulations" the pilot said, shaking the party's hands. "You've just become some of the fastest passengers ever to travel in the air. To record this, everyone got a certificate with the date and time they went to Mach 2, and a picture of them next to the cabin speed indicator. While passing over the opening to the Mediterranean Sea, the pilot called over the PA system, and announced that due to the low number of people on board, they had reached a speed of Mach 2.45 – faster then any Concorde had done. This meant they now all held records for this – Harry smiled at the thought of Hermione winning another award. The plane had to stop to refuel in Cairo, Egypt. After that they took off again to go to land at Bombay International Airport where they had a some time off the plane to stretch their legs. Once they had refuelled, it was a nice run to Perth, Australia. This was outside the normal range for Concorde, but it was able to get there because of a slight tail wind and also due to the fact it was carrying a minimal passenger load.

After a while, the stewardess came once again and offered them all drinks and meals, and anything they wanted. They took the flight crew up on that, and made several more trips up to the cockpit. They watched the in-flight movie – Star Trek VI – The Undiscovered Country. Harry and Ginny commented that it was a very good film. Harry made a mental note to buy some Muggle TV and video equipment for the Potter house in Wellington and a copy of the film. Sanderson turned around. "I couldn't help but overhear your discussion of the movie. I take it Harry and Ginny have never seen a Muggle movie before?"

"The Dursleys would never let me watch a movie," Harry said while Ginny told him she had never seen one.

"Every weekend, the students hold a movie night. During the week, a list of films is posted in the common rooms for the students to vote for. We then rent out the winning movie on video," Sanderson said.

"Sounds neat. I take it Muggle devices work at the Academy then?" Hermione asked.

"There isn't a strong magical field around the Academy so yes, Muggle devices will work. We took a delivery of computers last week. Hermione, you're a Muggle born so you would probably know how to use them."

"Yes, my parents taught me," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "A bit useless after I began at Hogwarts, but I would use it when I went home for the holidays."

#

Many hours later, the plane landed in Perth, Australia for a stop, mainly for refuelling and to give the pilots chance to do a quick check on the planes systems. Sanderson walked to a telephone booth and made a call to the Academy. Harry and the girls walked around the airport.

"Dumbledore will go mad when he finds out we managed to leave under his nose," Ginny said.

"I think the time is right for the wizarding world in the UK to know what the Dursleys did to me and who the cause was," commented Harry.

"We know Dumbledore was lying when he said you were living a very happy life with the Muggles. I think an article for the Daily Prophet to be released on the first day of term is a good idea," said Hermione. "We can sort that out in a while."

The P.A. system announced that the plane was boarding for the final leg of the trip. Everyone got back on board and the plane took off.

#

"How are we going to get to the Academy from the airport? Portkey or Floo?" Ginny asked.

"No, we'll be using a Muggle car. Portkeys are hazardous to people's health down here and the airport can't be connected to the Floo network," Sanderson replied.

"How come Portkeys are hazardous?" asked Harry.

"I understand the volcanic activity in the country interferes with the magic a Portkey uses and it can cause extreme magical exhaustion. I heard it killed two children."

#

Two hours later, they came into the approach pattern for Wellington Airport. It had to take a long route over the ocean so that it burned off enough fuel. As they came in to land, the pilot piped the radio into the PA system so they could hear what was on.

"_Good Afternoon Wellington. This is Speedbird Concorde BA9010C. Requesting permission to land"_ the captain's voice said.

"_Afternoon Speedbird Concorde. Come right to heading 310 and descend to altitude 5000ft. Report on attaining 5000"_ came the towers reply.

"_Speedbird Concorde. Acknowledged tower. Coming right to 310, and descending to flight level 5000 ft"_ and the plane turned as ordered. It made a few more turns until it was lined up for landing on 314 degrees. _"Speedbird Concorde 2 on final approach on runway 34L"_

"_You have final clearance. Commence your landing sequence"_ the tower replied.

"_Speedbird Concorde understands. Passing 500ft… passing 400ft… passing 290ft… passing 100ft… picking up some turbulence… passing 50ft… 25ft… 15ft… 10ft…3ft… 1ft… TOUCHDOWN!_" and they could hear the noise of the plane reversing the power on the engines to slow down. Once it had slowed down, it taxied off the runway and headed towards the terminal where it taxied to Stand 1.

"And that is that" Harry said.

"I like the look of it the place" Ginny said, looking around out of the cabin window.

"Time we got off" Sanderson said, and he helped the kids get their carry on luggage out from the overhead compartment. After shaking hands with the pilot, first officer, flight engineer, and the flight attendants, the pair disembarked and went into the terminal to collect their trunks and cases. Passport control was done with when Sanderson showed the border check man a letter, and he waved them through. All the while this was happening, people rushed to see the Concorde parked on the apron and most took pictures of it. Once they left the terminal building, a Muggle car was waiting for them in the car park. It was a 4x4 which had its interior magically expanded to handle lots of luggage. Sanderson drove the car through the city and pointed out many sights. They left the city and drove near a forest. The car made a final turn and they arrived at what looked like an English stately home.

"Welcome to the Wellington Academy of Magic," Sanderson said. He parked the car and everyone got out. A few students arrived. As the trio got their trunks out, Sanderson went to them.

"Can you take these trunks to the West Wing reception room please?" he asked. The students nodded and took them.

"Some of our students remain for what you would call the summer holidays," he said as he led the way to the Headmistresses office. He knocked on the door and opened it, and then everyone walked in.

"Samantha Jackson, this is Harry Potter, his wives Hermione and Ginny, his father's best friend Remus Lupin and his partner Nymphadora Tonks," he said. Headmistress Jackson shook hands with everyone and invited them to take a seat.

"Welcome to the Academy. We are honoured to have you here. We're very sorry to hear what happened to you at your Muggle relatives because of Dumbledore. Rest assured you are safe from him and them here."

"Thank you. Remus here was my father's best friend and decided to quit as the current Hogwarts Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher to come with us and Tonks here quit the Auror service. Both wanted to get to know me better. Dumbledore had forbidden them from making contact with me." There were many angry faces all round.

"Before we get to your education here, it seems Mr. Lupin's timing is perfect. We're in need of a Defence teacher, How would you like to take on the job?" she asked

"Sure, but there is one thing you should know. I'm a werewolf but please by assured that I am taking the wolfsbane potion. Where is the best place to get it around here?" Remus replied.

"I'm aware of that little problem. Our potions mistress has developed a variation on the wolfsbane potion which in conjunction with the New Zealand atmosphere. It eliminates the werewolf transformations but it does have the side effect of a little bit of pain during the full moon. This is a secret otherwise werewolves worldwide will want to come here. You're getting it because you're on staff." Remus looked very happy and surprised at this news. He promised to keep it a secret.

"Now, let's get back to the education. Our core subjects are Astronomy, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration. As with Hogwarts, third years choose additional subjects. Students are required to choose at least one. We offer Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies and Maori Magic. Like Hogwarts, we have a house system with house points and Quidditch teams. You three will be sorted at the start of term. For now, your trunks have been taken to the West Wing. We have arrangements in hand for people in your situation. Each house is in a wing of the building and there are married quarters."

"My portfolio from Gringotts tells me there is a Potter property here in Wellington," Harry said showing Jackson an address. "Do you know where this is? Also, is there a place like Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, I know this address. We all wondered if anyone was ever going to live there again. I take it you will be staying there during holidays?" They nodded. "We do have a location like Diagon Alley. It's based in the city centre and is called Maori Alley. Students get the right to visit it during term time from third year with a guardian's permission. It is similar to the Hogsmeade visits you would have if you were still at Hogwarts. As soon as your additional subjects have been decided, we can deliver your booklists and arrange for you to visit the Alley with the students who stay here. I can also arrange for someone to show you the Potter property."

"Thank you," Harry said.

"When do we need to let you know about the additional subjects?" Hermione asked.

"We would need to know within two days so the booklists can be prepared. But don't worry about it now. I'll have someone show you to your rooms so you can rest. I'm sure you need it after a lengthy flight," Jackson said.

She got Sanderson to show them to their quarters. Remus and Tonks were shown to the staff quarters. Without looking at each other (they were too tired to look at each other's naked bodies properly – they wanted to wait for the right time), they changed into bed clothes and climbed into the bed together and quickly fell asleep.

#

_One week later_

Dumbledore paced around his office as he normally did. He was not very happy. No one had seen Harry or his girls and they had not shown up in public. Added to his mood was a resignation letter from Remus Lupin, but it did not tell him anything else. He had gone to Remus' cottage to find it empty. He checked with the neighbours who told him that Remus had told them that he had taken on a great job abroad. He had even gone to Gringotts to find out if there had been any activity on any of the Potter accounts, but the Goblins refused to let him know anything.

Dumbledore went back to the Potter property in Portsmouth and found it was still under Fidilus. He was getting madder and madder by the moment. He was being outsmarted by three kids. He thought the Dursleys had abused Harry (on his orders) too much to make him placid. He knew it was a mistake allowing him to know the Weasleys too well. He should have taken Harry by force the last time they had met. He was even beginning to regret having a Hogwarts letter sent to Harry.

He tried to contact Bill and Charlie Weasley, but they weren't at the Burrow or their places of employment. His agents at Diagon Alley reported that Molly and Arthur had been seen in the Alley buying brand new robes for Ron, Fred and George for school along with brand new books for the term. They even brought the twins brand new brooms! He wondered where they got the money from. (Harry had sent the money to get the twins the brooms).

He decided to worry about that later. He had to find a new DADA teacher, otherwise that incompetent bungler Fudge would draft in legislation forcing his undersecretary Umbridge to be hired. He pondered on whether or not to hire Lucius Malfoy as the DADA teacher.

#

Harry, Ginny and Hermione had familiarised themselves with the Wellington Academy. They were told of the four houses – each named after locations in New Zealand: Otago, Waikato, Wairarapa, and Twizel. After discussing it with each other, the three decided to take Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Maori Magic in addition to the core subjects. Hermione in particular was looking forward to learning about a new branch of magic. They decided that they had enough of magical creatures (monsters in Hermione's words) by being friends with Hagrid. They were told that like Hogwarts, they would be taking O.W.L. exams during fifth year and N.E.W.T. exams in seventh year. Jackson really made Hermione happy when she told them that depending on their marks, Harry and one of the girls could be chosen for prefect of their house in the fifth year. She commented that all of them could be picked if they were in different houses.

The same time Dumbledore was musing again over Harry's actions, our trio had been taken to Maori Alley. Their first stop was the NZ Gringotts branch. They were greeted by the head goblin.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter. We were informed of your arrival by Mr. William Weasley. I hear he is an excellent curse breaker for our Egypt branch," Ragnock said.

"Do you have anything like a Muggle credit card which can be linked to the Potter vault to save having to do to the vaults every time?" Harry asked.

"Yes we do. The cost is 20 galleons a year and there is a 3% interest rate. If used in the Muggle world, then it will be recognised as a Muggle card. I have taken the liberty of having three prepared – one for you and one for each of your mates." He got three cards out and gave them to the trio.

"Thank you Lord Ragnock. May your profits flow free," said Harry.

"Yours, too, Mr. Potter."

#

They looked around the stores. While Hermione went to the bookshop, Harry and Ginny went into the nearest Quidditch store. They noticed that the latest broom – the Firebolt – was out. Ginny enquired about the price and found out that they were 300 galleons each! Harry decided to buy one for Ginny and himself a Nimbus 2002. But Ginny would have none of it. She told him that she was insisting he get a Firebolt as well. To avoid having to suffer a Bat Bogey Hex, he brought two. The store manager gave them a bulk discount – 500 galleons instead of 600.

Harry and Ginny met up with Hermione in the bookshop. She had tons of books in several baskets including a history of magic in Australia and New Zealand, a history of Quidditch in Australia and New Zealand, along with several books on Maori magic. She had also gotten the course books. In true Hermione style, she brought more books on each of the additional subjects. In the end, she had gone to the counter with ten baskets of books and the total cost was 250 galleons.

They bought their potions at a nearby potions supply store. There were many ingredients which could not be brought in a UK store. The next stop was a magical animals store in which Harry and Ginny brought owl treats for Hedwig and Snowy. Hermione decided to buy herself a pet. She ended up picking a pure white female cat she called Harmony.

After dropping the shopping off in the guest quarters at the Academy, Sanderson showed them the way to the Potter house. They made it to the address and saw a home that was similar in looks to the Potter House in Portsmouth. Harry walked to the door and put his hand on the door handle. The magic in the house scanned him then spoke to him:

"State your name and why you are here."

"I am Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, and I claim this house." Harry said. The magic scanned him and spoke again.

"Welcome, Master Potter." The door opened and everyone walked in. The first thing everyone did was to cough. The house was very dusty. They looked around and saw rotting furniture and a kitchen empty of food. Ginny made a note to replace the furniture while Hermione noted that the house had Muggle electrical appliances. Harry noticed this as well.

"DOBBY!" he called. The house elf appeared.

"What can Dobby be doing for Master Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Can you clean this house for us, please, and dispose of all the furniture?" Harry asked.

"Dobby is being only too happy to be cleaning this house for Master Harry." Dobby began to clean while Sanderson took the group back to the Academy. The trio asked to see the Headmistress, so they were taken to see her.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" Jackson asked.

"We're planning on going public to the Daily Prophet in England about what the Dursleys did to me thanks to Dumbledore's actions. We are going to write the stuff for the paper to print and get my house elf Dobby to take it to England."

"That sounds a good idea," the headmistress asked.

"Originally, I wasn't going to do anything, but Dumbledore arranged for the charges against the Dursleys to be dropped despite overwhelming evidence, and tried to override the Weasley's guardianship even to the point where he arranged for Vernon Dursley to snatch me from the train station after our first year at Hogwarts. Ginny and her former brothers used a flying car to rescue me just in time from Vernon who was about to blind me with acid. When my godfather, Sirius Black, died, he, as the person who was meant to be my legal guardian after my parents died, emancipated me so I could live as a legal adult. Dumbledore tried to force me back to the Dursleys. Thankfully, he failed. We've not told Dumbledore about our move here, although Professor McGonagall will be informed about our choice to leave when the time is right."

"Sounds like Dumbledore likes to take the law into his own hands," she replied. "I'll give you my support."

#

They spent the rest of the holidays getting to know the fellow students who had stayed during winter break. Harry and co had to adjust to the fact June, July and August were winter in New Zealand while Christmas was summer. The first friends they made were Anna-Maria Mikolajewska, her boyfriend Anthony and her best friend Sarah. During their first meeting, Anna-Maria was eating a bar of chocolate, which Hermione had noticed was imported from Japan. The trio noticed she had green eyes which were like Harry's and she was wearing dangling earrings which looked like butterbeer corks. Anna's hair was brown like Hermione's but was in a pony tail and not bushy.

Dobby finished cleaning the house and Jackson gave them permission to go out and buy furniture and stuff for the house. Anna and Sarah offered to give them a hand, which was gratefully received. They had also written the article for the Daily Prophet and Dobby delivered it. The paper promised to have it in the September 1st evening edition.

August 11th came, and Hermione arranged a joint 13th birthday party at the house for Harry and Ginny. She invited many of their new friends from the Academy. They included Anna-Maria, Anthony and Sarah along with Lily Spencer, Xander Jackson, Katie Harris, Dawn Baker plus many others. Despite the fact they had not known their new friends long, they had clubbed together and bought the duo many presents. They bought the pair lots of videotapes to begin a collection, along with some CDs and a nice collection of books. When Harry and Ginny protested that this was too much, they said it was also to be considered a wedding present. Harry whispered to Ginny that the comment explained the collection of books. The trio could tell they were going to enjoy it at the Academy.

**A/N:**

**Well I hope you liked the chapter, it was a real pain to do the Concorde flight I can tell you that for nothing. I couldn't find a website that could calculate the times, so I had to do it by math by working out a standard fuel load, and maximum thrust and allowing for a tailwind while climbing to altitude. I had to rely on maths skills that I haven't used since I was in Year 9 of high school. Well you try working out the distances and speeds for an aircraft that does 1500 MPH!**

**All the places mentioned are true destinations for Concorde whilst she was in service, with the exception of Perth. I put that there because it made sense for it to land there if it had an emergency, and it was the only runway on the route that could take it in an Emergency. Also, Concorde DID fly to Wellington on several occasions, so everything is accurate. My thanks go to the Concorde design plans, wikipedia and Mr McGloggin – my maths teacher for Year 9 of high school. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to work out the flight times.**

**Reference: Why did Harry ask for G-BOAG in particular? There is a reason… so Google it if you are not aware of it. If you see anything else there, then mention it… Please let me know if I made a mistake in the calculations, put I'll not be putting it right… sixteen straight hours working on the math doesn't bode well for flamers**

**So… what happens next?**

**Reviews and comments in the normal manner**

**Regards:**

**Pixel**


	10. Howlers, News Articles and Lynch Mobs

**Howlers, News Articles and Lynch Mobs**

_September 1__st_

Kings Cross Station

After crossing through the barrier to get onto Platform 9 ¾'s, Molly Weasley looked around for Harry. She hadn't seen or heard from him since that day in Dumbledore's office when she and Arthur disowned Ginny. They knew he wasn't at the Dursleys' because they went to Privet Drive and found no sign of him there. She sent Fred and George to look through the train for him before it left, but they couldn't find him. There was also no sign of Hermione. She knew what had happened to her family and was outraged that the Ministry tried to palm her off on the French Ministry. When it came time for the train to leave and there was no sign of Harry, she began to cry.

#

Wellington Academy of Magic

Harry, Ginny and Hermione were in a room with several first years having a few things explained to them.

"The Sorting will take place momentarily," began Sanderson. "Unlike Hogwarts, you don't sit down on a stool and wear a hat. We use a wand created using Maori magic for our sorting. I will aim the wand at you and use the sorting spell. A magical aura will surround you, and when you have been sorted, you will be surrounded by the specific colour aura of the house. White is Otago, Blue is Waikato, Yellow is Wairarapa, and Red is Twizel. When the aura has settled, you will take your seat at the house table. House points will be awarded for excellent work and behaviour while points will be deducted for bad behaviour."

#

Hogwarts Great Hall

All the students from second to seventh year were sitting at their house tables. Percy Weasley had walked into the hall as if he owned the school wearing his Head Boy badge on his robes. With the exception of Professor McGonagall's seat, all staff members were at the staff table. Dumbledore had hired a young woman as the Defence teacher. She came to Hogwarts looking for work, and he offered her the Defence job. He looked towards the Gryffindor table, but could see no sign of Harry, Ginny or Hermione. His chain of thought was broken when Professor McGonagall led the first years into the hall for the sorting. She wasn't worried about Harry. He'd sent her a message via Dobby five days before telling her what was going on. She sent a reply back, promising to visit him during the holidays. It took half an hour to do the sorting, but when it had finished, Dobby appeared and walked up to Dumbledore.

"Master Harry requests I give this to Professor Dumbledore," he said, passing the red letter to Dumbledore. Within moments, it had exploded.

"**ATTENTION STAFF AND STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS! YOU MAY BE WONDERING WHERE I AM ALONG WITH GINNY WEASLEY AND HERMIONE GRANGER. DUE TO THE ACTIONS OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WHO SEEMS INTENT ON LEAVING ME WITH ABUSIVE MUGGLES, WE HAVE DECIDED THAT FOR OUR OWN SAFETY, WE HAVE WITHDRAWN OURSELVES FROM HOGWARTS AND WE HAVE LEFT THE COUNTRY. FOR MORE INFORMATION ON THAT, CHECK THE DAILY PROPHET EVENING EDITION, WHICH YOU WILL RECEIVE IN ANY MOMENT NOW. WE ARE NOW ATTENDING THE WELLINGTON ACADEMY OF MAGIC, WHO SENT ME AN ACCEPTANCE LETTER LONG AGO, BUT DUMBLEDORE SAW FIT TO ENSURE I NEVER RECEIVED IT. DUMBLEDORE, YOU HAD BETTER NOT TRY TO BRING ME BACK TO ENGLAND, BECAUSE BOTH THE ACADEMY HEADMISTRESS AND THE NEW ZEALAND MINISTRY OF MAGIC HAVE PROMISED US PROTECTION FROM YOU, AND THEY TAKE THEIR OATHS SERIOUSLY! THIS IS GOODBYE FOR NOW!**"

The Howler then turned into dust. Everyone looked gobsmacked, and then looked up to await the owls delivering the Daily Prophet. They came flying through moments later and dropped copies of the paper to everyone. A picture of Harry was on the front cover with the headline

BOY-WHO-LIVED ABUSED BY MUGGLES.

_It has come to the attention of the Daily Prophet, thanks to a statement made by Harry Potter, that due to the actions of Albus Dumbledore, Mr. Potter was denied the guardianship specified in his parent's will and placed with his mother's abusive Muggle relatives who hate magic in every way shape and form._

_Until he came to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter endured ten years of physical and mental abuse. When he came to Hogwarts and made friends for the first time, his best friend, Ginny Weasley, urged him to come forward, and he went to the Hogwarts matron who fully documented the effects of the abuse. With Mr. Potter's permission, she forwarded this information to the Prophet. Besides his famous scar that he got when You-Know-Who tried to kill him, he had over FORTY scars resulting from knife wounds and shattered glass. He was also malnourished. He was seriously underweight for someone of his age._

_Miss Weasley informed her parents, who had applied to adopt Mr Potter after his parents died, and they were able to force a guardianship hearing. With the evidence, the Weasleys gained guardianship and custody of Mr. Potter. _

_At the end of the first year, Dumbledore arranged for Vernon Dursley, Mr. Potter's abusive uncle, to kidnap him from Kings Cross station. Harry was found chained to a bed and Dursley was about to pour acid in his eyes, with the intent of blinding him and making Mr. Potter not want to return to Hogwarts. Thankfully, he was rescued by the Weasley children._

_The Aurors arrested the Dursleys, who were questioned. Vernon Dursley admitted to all the abuse under the influence of Veritaserum, and admitted that it was because he hated the boy and wanted to beat the magic out of him, but also stated that Dumbledore had requested some mild abuse. The charges against the Dursleys were mysteriously dropped._

_Dumbledore had kept Mr. Potter completely isolated from the wizard world until he was able to attend Hogwarts, but Dursley was insistent that Mr. Potter would not learn he was a wizard. Thankfully, despite the fact the Dursleys were his illegal guardians, the fact that James and Lily Potter stated that Harry was to attend magical school despite the objections of any guardians carried more weight. The Dursleys were still insisting that Harry not attend Hogwarts to the extent they dragged him all over the country to prevent it. Dumbledore sent Hagrid to give him his letter and take him to Diagon Alley. After this trip, instead of leaving Harry in the temporary care of a wizarding family for a month, on Dumbledore's orders, Hagrid returned him to the Dursleys. Before he was returned to the Dursleys, Harry left his magical belongings and owl with his neighbour Arabella Figg, who Hagrid identified as a Squib hired by Dumbledore to watch over him. She knew of the abuse but did and said nothing._

_On a trip to Gringotts after his second year, Mr. Potter found out that Dumbledore had placed charms on him ensuring that no mail could reach him, and that he had actually been stealing Mr. Potter's mail. Thanks to the goblins, Mr. Potter was able to have his property returned to him, and was finally able to find out about his inheritance._

_Mr. Potter's godfather was the infamous Sirius Black. Apparently he updated his will just before he was killed by the Aurors. In it, he emancipated Harry and made him the Head of the House of Black. The catch was that he had to take two brides within a month, otherwise the inheritance would be void. Mr. Potter has told us that in a private function at an unknown location, he married his best friends Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. _

(A lot of girls began to cry after reading that bit of news. Susan Bones was seen to break down uncontrollably. Her best friend Hannah Abbot (who also sent Harry a love letter) had to console her.)

_During the holidays, Dumbledore kept trying to take Mr. Potter back to the Dursleys, but kept failing and the Potters disappeared towards the end of July. He has informed the Daily Prophet that following a review of the school acceptance letters which were returned to him that Mr. Potter and his wives were accepted into the Wellington Academy of Magic in New Zealand. _

(Molly Weasley was reading this and she gasped. Why didn't Harry tell her about his plans?)

_Both Headmistress Samantha Jackson and the New Zealand Ministry of Magic have promised total protection for the trio from Albus Dumbledore._

_Everyone here at the Daily Prophet wishes Mr. Potter and his family a happy life in New Zealand away from the manipulations of Dumbledore. However, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister Delores Umbridge has declared Mr. Potter an attention seeking liar despite all the facts of the abuse at the hands of the Dursleys being verified by Veritaserum and Pensieve memories. She is calling for the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge to send Aurors to New Zealand to bring Mr. Potter back to England by force, have him expelled from the magical world, bind his magic, alter his memories and make him face certain death at the hands of the Dursleys as a Muggle. Mr. Fudge has refused to carry this out. In a statement, he has confirmed that Mr. Potter is a legal adult in the wizard world, and is free to attend any magical school he so wishes._

Molly Weasley was outraged at this information, and was determined to get revenge against the Dursleys. Within an hour, she had fire called everyone she could trust (40 parents of Hogwarts students). Arthur, taking a leaf out of the Muggle book Frankenstein, gave each person a pitchfork and fire torch, and they apparated to Privet Drive where they saw other witches and wizards firing curses at Number 4. One of them was yelling: "DOWN WITH CHILD ABUSERS!" Vernon stumbled to the door, still weak from his stab wound.

"GET AWAY FROM HERE YOU FREAKS!" he shouted.

One wizard stepped forward and aimed his wand at Dursley and shouted "CRUCIO!" Dursley fell to the ground as he was tortured by the curse. Several other witches and wizards did the same. Petunia and Dudley came to the door. Dudley was there because he had been expelled from the Smeltings private school. Both screamed.

"Did you abuse your boy like you did your nephew?" one witch asked. She fired the crucio curse at Petunia. "Our world does not take child abuse lying down!" They did nothing to Dudley. They refused to stoop to the Dursley's level by torturing and abusing Dudley. Vernon fell to the ground clutching his heart. The people using the crucio curse dropped the curse and checked on Vernon – he was having a heart attack.

#

Wellington Academy of Magic Great Hall

The Potters and the first years were waiting to be sorted. Jackson was making a speech.

"As they are transferring from Hogwarts, Harry Potter and his wives will be sorted first followed by the first years. For those of you who do not know the story, Harry's legal guardian was the infamous Sirius Black, the only person who escaped from England's Azkaban prison. In his will, Mr. Black emancipated Harry and named him head of the Black family. The catch was that he had to take two brides within a month, so he married his two best friends Ginny and Hermione," she said. There was a round of applause.

Sanderson began speaking. "When I call your name, please step forward to be sorted." The trio, along with the first years, were nervous.

"POTTER, GINEVRA." Ginny stepped forward. Sanderson aimed the sorting wand at her and cast a non-verbal spell. She was surrounded by an aura which looked like it was flashing various colours. About ten seconds later, the colour settled on blue.

"Waikato House," Sanderson said. Ginny went and joined the Waikato table.

"POTTER, HERMIONE." She stepped forward and the spell was cast. It took longer for it to sort her, but she was sorted into Waikato House. She joined Ginny while the rest of the house welcomed her as well.

"POTTER, HARRY." Harry stepped forward and had the spell cast on him. The aura, unlike for Ginny and Hermione, flashed through the entire spectrum in sequence for a full thirty seconds before ending on blue. "Waikato House." Harry sat next to Ginny at the Waikato table and gave her a kiss. The first years got sorted next and then Jackson started a little speech.

"Welcome to a new year at the Academy. We have two new staff appointments. Professor Remus Lupin from England is taking over the job of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher while Madam Nymphadora Tonks, also from England, is now in charge of Quidditch." There was a round of applause.

"I would like to remind our students that leaving the premises without permission is forbidden unless officially sanctioned by staff. Dates for Third Year and above visits to Maori Alley will be announced next week. Quidditch tryouts will also be held next week. Please give your name to your head of house if you would like to try out. Let the feast begin."

Food appeared on the plates, and everyone began eating.

#

Overnight – Dumbledore's Office

Dumbledore twisted and turned in his bed. Normally his occlumency would help him get to sleep but tonight, it was no good.

He was in a cottage at Godric's Hollow. It was the wreck Hagrid had described to him. He had never seen it. Two people materialised in front of him. Dumbledore instantly recognised them – James and Lily Potter.

"But you're dead!" he protested to them.

"Oh we are dead, Albus, but we decided to pay you a little visit," James said.

"Why did you leave my son with my sister and her abusive husband? You witnessed our will, and it said that Harry was NOT to go to them under any circumstances!" said Lily.

"It was safer for him to be isolated from the wizard world and live as a Muggle. It will be safer for him to be isolated from the wizard world during holidays, and his only contact with our world to be when he is at Hogwarts."

"If his only contact with wizards is when he is at Hogwarts, then what is the point? What is the point of him making friends when he can't contact or see them out of school?" James said.

"We know of what Vernon and Petunia put him through. Thanks to the fact we saw our son and daughters-in-law discuss the letter to the Prophet, we now know everything YOU caused Harry to go through! James and I saw some of what they did to him but not much because of the wards you put up! I used to have a lot of respect for you, Dumbledore, but I don't have any now," said Lily.

"We're pleased Harry made friends who saved him from the Dursleys as soon as he began Hogwarts. We're not pleased you frightened him away from Hogwarts and England." James said, beginning to adopt a not very nice tone of voice.

"We saw Harry marrying his two best friends. We only wish we could have been there. We may not have been pleased that he would have to do it at this age, but Sirius warned us this may happen when he named Harry as his heir," Lily said in her best fussy mother's tone.

As if he could hear his best friend and his wife, Sirius Black appeared next to them.

"How could you condemn me to Azkaban, Albus?" he began, "You knew I would never betray James, Lily and Harry. You could have pressed for Veritaserum and a trial but no! Anyone would think you deliberately had me sent to Azkaban so you could keep Harry in for a very abusive life at the Dursleys. Did you know that the day before James and Lily were due to get married, Vernon Dursley abducted Lily, beat her up and sexually abused her for a week before we were able to find her? He actually tried to use the law to keep her there, but thankfully he lost. I may not have joined the forces of Voldemort but I enjoyed using the Cruciatus curse on him for it. James and I decided to block his memory of it, and for Lily's sanity, we blocked her memory of the whole incident."

Dumbledore began to look ashamed of himself for a moment, but then he composed himself. "Harry has to go to the Dursleys for his own safety!"

"HE IS NOT SAFE THERE, DUMBLEDORK! They kept abusing him and tried to kill him!" James shouted.

"I HOPE HE NEVER HAS TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Sirius shouted.

"James, Sirius, I never endorsed violence unless it was necessary. I believe it is necessary, now," Lily said.

James went to Dumbledore and punched him in the face. Sirius walked over to him and did the same. Dumbledore fell to the ground. The trio got their wands out and aimed them at him.

"CRUCIO!" they all shouted. The torture curse hit Dumbledore with so much pain he screamed. The shock of the curse in the dream forced him to wake up. He was unable to go back to sleep.

#

_September 2__nd_

Dumbledore's Office

Things were going from bad to worse for Dumbledore the next day. Following Harry's Howler and the outrage from the Daily Prophet article, Amy Madsen – the new DADA teacher – along with Professor Sinatra (Astronomy teacher) and Professor Vector (Ancient Runes teacher) had resigned in protest over the fact Dumbledore was responsible for the abuse Harry suffered and for literally chasing him from the country. The rest of the staff members were barely speaking to him.

He had heard about the lynch mob who stormed the Dursleys. He got the Minister to send Aurors to protect the Dursleys, and they had attended. The Aurors took one look at the Dursleys and conjured themselves pitchforks and torches as well. Dumbledore had no choice but to save the family himself. He used magic to heal Vernon after his heart attack. He found them a new home and promised to keep the address a secret. He was determined to get Harry to them. He knew Headmistress Jackson and the New Zealand Ministry of Magic had promised him protection, but he was not going to let that stop him. He would find Harry and take him by force to the Dursleys. He would need the support of Delores Umbridge. He knew she hated Harry. But how to get to him long enough to snatch him was the question. He also needed to find some new teachers.

Dumbledore went down to breakfast. Minutes later, hundreds of owls flew into the hall and dropped Howlers in front of him. One by one each letter exploded. Lots of witches and wizards told Dumbledore exactly what they thought of him over what happened to Harry because of him. He had to put up more than one shield to protect him from the curses some people sent him. Some young witches received their copies of _Witch Weekly _– the front cover had a huge colour photo of Harry with the headline: **HARRY POTTER MARRIED – GIRLS ALL OVER ENGLAND CRY!** (which appeared to be the truth for once considering the reputation of _Witch Weekly_)

After breakfast, there was a staff meeting. Dumbledore entered the staff room to find Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Snape waiting for him, along with Minister Fudge and Delores Umbridge. There was also a witch in a cloak. Dumbledore sat down.

"Dumbledore, your obsession with the Potter lad is beginning to cloud your judgement," Fudge began. "You keep using blood wards as an excuse to try and force him back to the Dursleys. I've spoken to the Unspeakables about this, and they tell me that they only work if there is love involved, and from what I've read in these reports, there was only hatred involved."

"It is for his own good that he remains isolated from the wizarding world when not at Hogwarts," replied Dumbledore, "He must return to this country and resume his education at Hogwarts."

"There is no law saying a witch or wizard in this country must attend Hogwarts. If they have an acceptance letter from another school, they are allowed to accept it if they choose," Fudge countered.

"I hate the boy, Dumbledore, but you are beginning to take things too far. Minevra here is under the impression that you will take any steps necessary to bring Potter back to England," Umbridge said.

"I have been in contact with my New Zealand counterpart, Dumbledore," Fudge started. "She has told me that the New Zealand Ministry, along with Headmistress Jackson of the Wellington Academy of Magic, have promised Harry protection from your attempts to bring him back here. They have their Aurors on the lookout for you and the Muggle security at their airports are instructed to arrest you on sight. On consultation with the Muggle government there, the Dursleys are banned from the country. The New Zealand branch of Grunnings has been closed down on Government orders. If the Dursleys attempt to enter the country, they will be arrested and sent to jail."

"The Unspeakables have come up with a new invention. It is an anti-apparition collar which you will wear," Umbridge said.

"And if I refuse?" Dumbledore asked.

"Then you will be sentenced to time in Azkaban. Steps will be taken to ensure Mr. Potter's protection," Fudge said.

"Very well. I will wear it," Dumbledore said.

The witch put a collar around his neck and touched it with her wand. "You are now unable to apparate. You will need to use the Floo network for as long as we see fit. You will not be able to use your magic to remove it. Only the wand of the Unspeakable here can undo it," Umbridge said. She and Fudge decided not to tell Dumbledore about the health hazards of using Portkeys in New Zealand.

Dumbledore mentally cursed everyone in the room and decided to bide his time before he retrieved Harry. He considered using a Portkey. He'd get one of his agents to use the Portkey and scout about before going himself. He was not going to let the New Zealand Government and either Ministry of Magic intimidate him. Fudge, Umbridge and the Unspeakable left the school to return to the Ministry while the other Professors left the office in order to go to their classes. Dumbledore went to his office and sent notes to someone who was very useful to him – and who hated the boy. Little did he know that Vernon Dursley had already sent someone out to retrieve Harry.

**A/N:**

**Another chapter for you to read, and the last of the "Happy Chappy" release period. From now on, I am going to start re-writing the fic in my way, whereas I have only been doing it with minor edits. Now is where I get even more evil then the original – if such a thing is possible!**

**Harry and group are at New Zealand and ready to learn new things, and they have already made many new friends. This is going to be the last we see of Dumbledore and England for a while, but as a clue for the next chapter… which Dursley have we not yet seen?**

**For those wondering about "I'm Not Going"'s Chapter 17… I am assured that it is being done now… The chapter **_**has**_** been done, I just sent it to someone else to check. If I haven't heard of anything by the end of the week, then I'll do it myself…**

**Regards**

**Pixel**


	11. Getting Started at the Academy

**Getting Started at the Academy**

Lessons began the next day. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were given their timetables at the breakfast table. That day they had Maori Magic first thing with Defence Against the Dark Arts afterwards followed by Potions. Harry had overslept and woke up at 8:15 to find his wives not in the bed with him. He got dressed in his Academy uniform and gathered the books he would need for the day and went to the dining hall where he found his girls. He kissed Ginny before kissing Hermione and sitting down to eat his breakfast. At 8:55, they got up and went to the Maori Magic classroom.

The lesson started at 9:15. The Academy gave a fifteen minute period between breakfast and the first lesson just in case of late risers.

The trio took their seats in the middle of the classroom accompanied by another twelve people, including their new friend Anna-Maria Mikolajewska. The teacher, Professor Stephen Daniels walked in and went to the front of the class. He took the register.

"Welcome to Maori Magic. This is a branch of magic unique to New Zealand although you might have seen uses of it overseas. To earn thirty points for their house, who can tell me a worldwide use of Maori magic?" Hermione raised her hand.

"Hermione Potter isn't it?" he asked. She nodded, "Okay. What is your example?"

"Maori magic is used to enhance the abilities of most modern racing brooms. I read a book on Maori magic and used a spell from it to analyse Harry's Firebolt. It indicated that Maori magic was responsible mainly for the speed boosts and its unbreakable breaking charm."

"A very detailed answer Hermione. Thirty points to Waikato House. Along with those answers regarding the Firebolt, I would have accepted the ability of the broom to obey through thought rather than grip and the fact it hovers at the exactly the right height to mount."

Anna-Maria held up her hand. "Professor, I heard Maori magic is used in our own version of the Wolfsbane potions, which links it to the volcanic atmosphere."

"Another good example, Anna-Maria Mikolajewska? Are you related to the Potions master Matthew Mikolajewska?" Professor Daniels asked.

"Yes, he's my great-grandfather," Anna-Maria said.

"A good man. He taught me Potions when I was a student here."

Daniels continued the lesson with a few more examples of how Maori Magic was used and promised that the next lesson would cover the magic used by Maori tribes in their rituals. The bell rang and the class left the classroom.

"That was impressive," Hermione said.

"Especially with your answer to the question, 'Mione," Harry said. Hermione turned to him with a glare.

"And what is that comment suppose to mean, Harry James Potter?" she asked. Harry and Ginny looked worried. They knew they were in trouble when Hermione used their full names.

"Nothing, dear. I meant your answer to the question was very impressive. It wouldn't be a class with you in it if you didn't give a very detailed answer to the questions." Harry said, "Sorry if I offended you, love."

"I'll make you apologize to me later. You had better snog me senseless," she warned. Ginny giggled.

#

They went to their Defence lesson to find Remus waiting for them. In the corner of the room was a shaking cabinet. The rest of the third years sat down. The trio sat next to each other.

"Morning, class. I am Remus Lupin and I am your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," he began.

"What experience have you had against the Dark Arts, Professor?" a male student asked.

"I would say that I have quite a lot. I fought against the forces of Lord Voldemort in England during the late 1970's and early 1980's. I lost a lot of good friends in that war, including my best friend James Potter and his wife Lily." The students fell silent. "However, I am not here to teach you about that war. We will be dealing with Dark creatures this term followed by Defensive magic after Christmas."

He pointed to the cabinet. "Can anyone tell me what is in there?"

Anna-Maria put up her hand. "Is it a Boggart Professor?"

"Correct – ten points to Waikato House. Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces, wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks - I once met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. The first question is – what is a Boggart?"

"It's a shape-shifter – it will assume the shape of what it things will frighten you the most." Hermione said.

"Excellent answer Hermione. Another ten points for Waikato. The Boggart in the darkness will not have a form yet – it is impossible to tell what a Boggart looks like in it's natural form and alone. But when the cabinet is open he will become what we most fear. So, as we are, we have a big advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Harry – can you tell what it is?"

"Because there are a whole room full of people, it won't know what to become first." Harry replied.

"Good answer. Ten points for Waikato. It is always a good idea to face a Boggart with company – that way it will become confused – what should be become? I once saw a Boggart who tried to frighten two people at the same time and all that came out was half a lizard! Not frightening at all. The charm to repel a Boggart is simple but requires you to use your mind. Laughter is the key to defeating one. You need to force it to assume a shape which you will find funny. Without wands, we will practice the charm – after me please – _Riddikulus_."

"_Riddikulus!_" the class said.

"Good, but that is not enough. Can you come forward please Anna?"

Anna-Maria stepped forward. "Anna – first things first – can you tell me what frightens you the most?"

"Skeletor." She mumbled.

"Skeletor? From the He-Man cartoons?" Remus asked. Anna-Maria nodded. The rest of the class looked surprised. "In England, people like me can't find work due to Ministry bigots so I took work in the Muggle world. One of my jobs was babysitting Muggle children. One of them kept playing He-Man cartoons so much, I'm sure I could market Pensive memory recordings of them!" The students laughed at that comment.

"Getting back to the lesson – Anna, I hear you are excellent at Quidditch. Can you picture a Waikato Quidditch uniform complete with Seeker armour?"

"Yes." She said nervous.

"Good. When the Boggart leaves the cabinet and sees Anna, it will assume the form of Skeletor. When she raises her wand and casts _Riddikulus_, concentrating on the Quidditch uniform, with any luck, Boggart Skeletor the tyrant will become Boggart Skeletor, the star Seeker for Waikato House." Everyone laughed. The class along with Remus moved back.

He pointed his wand at the cabinet and it opened. Skeletor walked out, wearing his dark blue forbidding cloak complete with black clothing underneath, holding his horn tipped staff. Anna-Maria pointed her wand at him and said "_Riddikulus!_" With a noise like a whip crack, Skeletor's clothing vanished. He had the bright blue Waikato House Quidditch uniform with seeker armour on his wrists and ankles. The staff in his hand was replaced with a broom and in his other hand, he held the Golden Snitch. Everyone laughed when they could see this. The Boggart paused, it was confused.

"Next!" Remus shouted.

Ginny stepped forward after Anna-Maria moved away. Skeletor transformed into Harry and Hermione. Boggart-Harry was moving towards her with evil in his eyes. Ginny looked scared.

"_Ginny – it is your fault I had to come here! If it wasn't for you messing about with an enchanted diary, I would still have a family in England who loves me for what I really am and not a freak! I stood by you because I thought I loved you but I don't love you – I really love Hermione and I will be living with her – I'll be sorting out the divorce papers as soon as possible." _Boggart-Harry began kissing Boggart-Hermione with so much passion. Ginny held out her wand, shaking as she said "_Riddikulus!_" Boggart-Hermione vanished and was replaced with Boggart-Bill and Boggart-Charlie cursing Boggart-Harry for betraying their little sister. Everyone, including Harry laughed.

Xander Jackson walked up next. The Boggart transformed into a giant lion. "_Riddikulus!_" The lion lost it's teeth and roar then it started washing itself.

Dawn Baker stepped up – the lion transformed into a screaming banshee. "_Riddikulus!_" The banshee lost it's scream.

The class went on and on. There was lots of laughter when they saw the funny things forced upon the Boggart.

Hermione stepped up. The Boggart transformed into a Basilisk. "_Riddikulus!_" she shouted. The Boggart-Basilisk found itself petrified.

"It's getting confused!" Harry began to step forward. The Boggart began it's transformation – it looked like a mix of three people but Remus stepped in front of him and the Boggart turned into a silver sphere.

"_Riddikulus!_" Remus said. The sphere turned into a balloon and flew all over the room. "Finish him off Anna!"

Anna-Maria stepped forward. Boggart-Skeletor was back. "_Riddikulus!_" she shouted. Boggart-Skeletor became the star Seeker again. Anna-Maria laughed along with the rest of the class as the Boggart exploded in a million tiny wisps of smoke and vanished.

Remus was laughing with everyone else. "Excellent work class! Let me see – ten points for everyone who faced the Boggart, twenty for Anna because she faced it twice. A brilliant lesson. Homework – please write a summary of Boggarts including what it transformed into when facing you and how you managed to counter it, to be handed in next Thursday. Class dismissed."

Everyone left the class talking in approval among themselves. It became apparent that Remus was going to become their favourite Defence teacher. Harry and the girls remained.

"Do you seriously think I'm going to leave you Ginny? Do you think I blame you for being here?" Harry asked her.

"No. I'm just scared that you're going to decide you want only 'Mione and leave me." Ginny said with tears in her eyes. Harry stepped in front of her and wiped the tears away.

"I love you Ginny as much as I love Hermione." Harry reassured her, "I will never leave you." He gave her a kiss. Remus walked up.

"Harry – the reason I didn't want you to face the Boggart was because it might have transformed into Voldemort and I didn't want to cause a panic." He said.

"I did think of Voldemort," Harry began, "but I also thought of Vernon Dursley beating me with whatever he could find then Dumbledore taking me away from Hermione and Ginny."

"That must explain the mix of person the Boggart was beginning to turn into. Interesting." Remus mused for a moment, "Anyhow, better get to lunch. The cooking here is better than anything Tonks cooks – don't tell her I said that though?" he joked, and the foursome walked towards the hall.

#

**A/N:**

**Another chapter for you…**

**So two lessons completed, and Harry, Hermione and Ginny are doing well at school it seems. I told a little fib about someone, and I'll put them in the next chapter instead. Also, from Chapter 15 onwards, I will be posting these chapters minus A/N's as it all needs to flow quickly. Upon completion of Chapter 30 – the final chapter – I have a message to each and every one of my reviewers.**

**New Fanfic: I created a new Fanfic in the School of Rock section. Would love for you to review it please.**

**Regards**

**Pixel**


	12. Hermione’s Birthday

**Hermione's Birthday**

As time went on, Harry, Ginny and Hermione began to really enjoy life at the Academy. Their marks were very good and they made lots of friends from each of the four houses.

Before long, September 19th came. It was Hermione's 14th birthday. Anna-Maria and her friends ambushed her in the girl's bathroom in Waikato House. They told Ginny to keep Harry busy for at least half-an-hour.

Ginny found Harry on the sofa in their married quarters living room and pounced on him.

"Oh, hello, love," Harry said to her.

"Don't you 'hello love' me, Harry James Potter!" she said in her best strict voice, trying to imitate Hermione but only ended up sounding silly.

"What have I done, dear?"

"You didn't kiss me enough yesterday! I believe you owe me one 'snogging-me-senseless' session to make up for it," Ginny said in her best impersonation of Hermione. Harry took Ginny's face and brought it closer to his and kissed her. She returned the kiss, opening her mouth and rubbing her tongue on Harry's mouth. He opened up and gave her a taste of his tongue. They snogged each other until one of their friends came in and split them up.

"Hermione is ready for you, now. You have to close your eyes," she said. Harry closed his eyes and therefore missed Ginny's open mouthed expression when Hermione walked in. Ginny got off Harry's lap and led Hermione to it. She sat in it and Ginny went to join their friends.

"Open up," she called. Harry opened his eyes and was surprised. Hermione didn't look like her usual self. She had make-up on her face. Harry had never remembered her wearing make-up before except for their wedding and even then, she didn't wear that much. Her hair was completely different. It was no longer bushy but was all straight. It had also been dyed to match the colour of Ginny's hair. Her body had also been enhanced – a temporary breast enlargement charm had been used on Hermione's petite frame. Harry looked at her with love in his eyes. He took her and kissed her.

After the kissing, the trio were dragged to the Waikato Common Room. There were presents waiting for Hermione. One of her presents was a personally signed photo of actor Harrison Ford. Their friend Nadine (who sent the present) stepped forward.

"My brother is working on the set of his latest film _Clear and Present Danger_. I persuaded him to get a photo personally signed by him," Nadine told her.

"Thank you," Hermione said. She made a start on other presents. Friends bought her a few videotapes and CDs, along with novelty writing supplies. Harry bought her a big, thick and very expensive book (it cost 400 galleons but he magically modified the price to make it look cheaper) on international magic rituals, along with a diamond necklace. Ginny brought her some nice underwear and a pretty dress.

The door to the common room was knocked and members of Otago, Wairarapa and Twizel Houses came in with a few presents. There were hugs all along.

Everyone went down to breakfast, where Jackson led the Academy into singing 'Happy Birthday' to Hermione. Jackson later explained that a birthday song was traditional at the Academy.

Everyone went to their lessons as usual. Hermione had the make-up removed beforehand and her breasts shrank back to their normal size (Anna-Maria explained that she and the others wanted to give her a body and looks to die for to surprise Harry with (and it worked)).

First lesson that day was Potions, and in it, they were making a Shrinking Solution. As usual, Harry, Ginny and Hermione were working together. They found the Potions lessons here better than the ones at Hogwarts. Professor Jansen was keen on helping students if they needed it and always rewarded excellent work with generous amounts of house points. They were also grateful Snape wasn't a teacher here and Draco Malfoy wasn't a student. They finished their potion and tested it on Harry. He shrank to the size of a doll.

"Look how cute our husband looks like that, Hermione," Ginny said.

"Very cute – but should we leave him like that?" Hermione asked.

"Leave him like it then stun him and we'll have the bed to ourselves," Ginny said with a laugh. "Also, we won't have to listen to him snore!"

Harry started shouting the best he could, "HERMIONE JANE POTTER! GINEVRA MOLLY POTTER! IF YOU DON'T TURN ME BACK TO NORMAL RIGHT NOW, YOU WILL HAVE LOST ALL KISSING PRIVILEGES FOR A WHOLE MONTH!" The whole class laughed. Even Jansen laughed. She came over and administered the antidote. Harry returned to normal.

"Excellent potion, Potters. Fifty points to Waikato House," she said.

#

The rest of the lessons went well. Hermione commented after Charms that she missed Professor Flitwick. They had Maori magic again afterwards. Professor Daniels promised a treat for the next lesson which would be done as a trip – he gave out permission slips which the students were to owl to their parents or guardians. Harry signed his own slip (because he was emancipated) then signed the girls' slips (because he was their husband, he could sign school permission slips for them).

Daniels told them that over the next few months, they would be learning to use Maori magic in conjunction with transfiguration, charms and Herbology to charm a broom into flying. Harry and Ginny looked excited at the idea while Hermione looked like she would be sick (it was no secret that she hated flying on broomsticks).

"You won't need to fly it 'Mione," Harry said. "Just earn the credit with the preparation and charms on the broom with the two of us and leave the flying to us, Okay?"

"Okay, dear," Hermione said.

Everyone was put into groups. The trio worked together and took a broom that was offered. Hermione used a transfiguration spell to straighten out the wood and made it a little bit longer. Then Harry used a twig cutting charm from Herbology to trim the twigs to make them even. Ginny used a cleaning charm to clean the broom and make it shiny.

At the end of the lesson, Daniels didn't award house points since everyone did an equally good job on the presentation side of their brooms, but warned the class that the overall brooms would count towards their overall grade at the end of the year.

#

James Barber cornered the trio on the way to dinner to inform them that the Quidditch tryouts were the next day. He asked for some Pensieve memories of their Hogwarts games so he could get an idea of what their game play was like.

#

At dinner that night, a big cake was brought in. Dobby had spent the whole day cooking it. Everyone in the Academy had a slice each and they commented that it was the best cake they had ever had. Hedwig flew into the hall and dropped a few letters in front of Hermione. They were addressed to:

_Mrs. Hermione Potter_

_Wellington Academy of Magic_

_New Zealand_

She opened the first one. It was letter conveying birthday greetings from Professor McGonagall and a promise to visit as soon as she could. There was also a card and letter from Molly Weasley extending an invitation for her to visit the Burrow next time the trio were in the UK. The third card came from Fred and George Weasley and arrived with a small box. Dobby checked it and found it to be pranked.

Harry had told Jackson and Sanderson that Professor McGonagall could be trusted. They would still make sure Dumbledore couldn't send anything.

#

Afterwards, the trio went back to their quarters. Harry sat down on the couch when suddenly he was ambushed by the girls. Hermione began to snog him senseless. Ginny then took a turn at snogging him. Hermione then put some music on and dragged Harry up and forced him to dance with her. She had to admit that one day she would have to arrange dancing lessons for him. He had a dance with Ginny next who was just as bad as he was! Hermione made a mental note to arrange dance lessons for the two during the Christmas holidays.

Harry sat down to have a drink. Hermione went up to him.

"Harry, I'm ready to take things a little further," she told him.

"You want to…" Harry began.

"No, I don't think we're ready for sex yet. I'm ready for you to see me naked," she finished for him.

Hermione unzipped the dress she was wearing and let it fall to the ground. She was wearing a lace blue bra and knickers. She reached behind her and unclipped the bra and removed it. Harry had a good look at her – she was a fine looking woman – she was slim and her breasts were small (she was still developing). He made a mental note that they looked better like this than they did that morning with the charm. After a moments pause, Hermione reached down and pulled off her knickers – stepping out of them when they reached the floor. Harry felt himself react to the situation while he watched. Hermione sat on his lap and they kissed. Ginny walked over and also stripped. Her frame was slightly bigger than Hermione's and when Harry looked at her, she began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"You looked like you prefer Hermione's slimmer body to mine," she replied.

"Don't think that, love. I love you both the way you are." He kissed her after wiping the tears away. After a while, they got into bed without putting their nightclothes on. Harry was still insecure about showing the girls his full nude body. A lot had changed since he showed Ginny his badly scarred skinny body that day on the Hogwarts Express two years ago, but he was still wary of showing it. Harry had decided that he was going to wait until his body looked normal then he will show the girls his fully nude body.

#

"Anything to declare?" the customs officer asked as he checked the passport of a middle aged woman.

"Nothing," she said as he looked at the name, '_Marjorie Dursley._' The name looked familiar. He entered the name into his computer and listed on the customs database of 'Persons Prohibited from entering Country' were a _Vernon Dursley_, _Petunia Dursley nee Evans _and _Dudley Dursley, _but no _Marjorie Dursley._

The officer stamped the passport, closed it and handed it back to the woman.

"Here you go, Miss Dursley. Please enjoy your stay here in New Zealand."

"Thank you," said the woman, passing through the customs area. Marge Dursley, sister of Vernon Dursley, uncle to one Harry James Potter hailed a taxi and went to her hotel.

#

**Cliffhanger! Sorry for subjecting you to this. Is Aunt Marge in New Zealand for a simple holiday or was she paid to go there by Vernon who could have been put up to the task by Dumbledore? Do you think she should see Harry? Should he see her and inform the authorities? Should she be locked up? Deported and put on the banned list? Ideas with your reviews please.**

**I leave it all up to you!**

**Regards**

**Pixel**


	13. Meeting Marge Dursley

**Meeting Marge Dursley**

Cassandra Price finished her shift at Wellington International airport as a border guard, and went to have a cup of tea before heading back home. All in all she had had a quiet day with her welcoming people into the country instead of throwing them out. One thing bugged her though, and that was the name of one of the passengers on a flight from the UK – Marjorie Dursley. Although she had passed the computer search, something bugged the blonde haired border guard, and she went to use one of the computers logging on to the database that could access the files of any country in the Commonwealth. Because of the sheer numbers of people poring into New Zealand, Cassandra did not have time to do a fuller search. It took almost half an hour to get the data she requested, and then she did another check to ensure she had not made a mistake. The computer displayed the information across the screen.

_MARJORIE DURSLEY_

_AGE: 50_

_OCCUPATION: Retired Civil Servant_

_AFFLILIATED WITH: British National Party_

_KNOWN FAMILY MEMBERS: Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley_

Her hand darted towards the desk phone and quickly dialled in an internal phone number.

"Dave? It's Cassandra… I think we may have a problem"

#

It was the day of the trip to Maori Alley. The students were taken in a coach to a point just near the alley. The main point of the trip is to visit the Alley but visiting the surrounding Muggle shops was permissible as long as one of the accompanying staff members was informed. The staff members normally waited in a nearby Muggle pub and stayed there until the trip was finished.

"There's a Muggle bookshop just around the corner from the Alley. I noticed it when we came down here last but didn't get the chance to visit it." Hermione said on the coach, "I'd really like to go and see it."

"Trust our 'Mione to sniff out a bookshop." Harry said with a laugh and everyone else laughed with him. Hermione looked at him with a glare and he shut up. "Sorry dear." he said, kissing her. There were cat-calls and wolf-whistles all round.

The coach reached it's stop and everyone got off. Hermione told the staff where they were going. Sanderson gave them a pendant.

"Press it if you need help and someone will be there." He said, explaining it.

The trio walked towards the bookshop. Harry stopped suddenly. Walking towards them was a very familiar looking woman. "It can't be her." Harry thought to himself, "Ripper isn't with her." He remembered Marge's unpleasant dog who was persistently vicious to him. The trio walked closer to the woman as they walked to the bookshop. Harry was miles away and didn't notice the woman until he bumped into her.

"Sorry miss." He said looking up.

"YOU!" the woman said, looking at him. It was Marge Dursley. Harry began to back away.

"Vernon told me you would be here! I'm going to take you back to England with me like Vernon asked me too and you will be lucky if you live to see another day!" she said.

"Get off me you bitch!" Harry said. That was a mistake because Marge then punched him. Members of the public saw what was going on and ran to help. Ginny touched her pendant and within seconds, Sanderson and two other staff members had arrived.

"What is going on here?" Sanderson asked.

"This is Marge Dursley – the sister of…" Harry began but Marge punched him in the face.

"YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!", Marge said, and she attacked Hermione and Ginny, sending them sprawling to the ground. Punching Harry again, she picked him up, and put him in the car that she had hired and drove away. Hermione picked up Ginny and then the pair of them ran to the pub, and once there, told the teachers about Harry's abduction.

#

Marge stayed in her hotel room all day, and then drugged Harry with sleeping tablets to keep him quiet. She hired a taxi to return to the airport and checked them both n – she having a ticket for Harry. She explained that Harry was feeling quite unwell which was why he was looking like he was on drugs. The check-in assistant noticed that a message was flashing on her screen

_ALERT AIRPORT SECURITY! THIS WOMAN HAS ABDUCTED A MALE CHILD. ALERT AIRPORT SECURITY!_

"You only just made it, madam" said the assistant, through a false smile and Marge Dursley pushed Harry to the gate where the plane awaited.

"Thank you" she muttered as went away. The assistant went for the phone on her desk.

"Security please – Priority One" and things swung into motion.

#

Marge believed that she was going to get away with it, and she allowed herself to smile a little. As she did so, seven armed police officers – members of the New Zealand Special Weapons And Tactics unit came into the terminal and came towards her. Looks of amazement washed over the faces of the other passengers as they came to Marge and Harry and the woman grabbed Harry and held him, placing a knife at his throat – pointed end first.

"DROP THE WEAPON AND LET GO OF THE BOY!" shouted the officers, "GET DOWN ON THE GROUND… DO IT NOW!" and Marge did not obey the order.

"Come any closer, and I kill the boy" she snarled. A tense stand off occurred where Marge dragged Harry backwards and towards a fast food bar which the staff rapidly vacated.

"What is it you want?" asked the leader, following standard procedure of asking the attacker what they wanted.

"I want a plane to get me to England!" Marge shouted back, holding Harry in plain sight of the officers.

"Sir!" whispered one of the other officers, "I have a shot" but the leader waved him down.

"It's too risky" he said. The stand off went on for an hour, until Marge nicked Harry's throat with the knife. The officer in charge froze with indecision, as a little bit of blood issued from Harry's throat. This made the mind up for one of the SWAT team members.

"Command from Red Alpha One! I have a clean shot and am taking!... Firing" BANG BANG BANG and a trio of bullets flew from the gun and tore into Marge's left shoulder – missing Harry's neck by millimetres. She swung back from the force of the impact and Harry fell away. This was the cue for the team to move in and arrest Marge Dursley on numerous charges – one of which was the attempted murder of Harry James Potter.

#

Jackson walked into the medical wing and saw the Matron healing Harry. She walked to Sanderson.

"It seems not all the Dursleys were put on the prohibited list. Vernon Dursley's sister Marge came here, saw Harry and there was a confrontation. She practically accused him of being a criminal who robbed Dursley before fleeing here." he said, looking at Harry on the bed.

"Where is she now?"

"In the custody of the Aurors. She tried to flee the country with him, but the police got her in the end, discovered who Harry was, and called me" Sanderson said.

"Good" Jackson replied, and looked at Harry as well. The boy was a bit pale, that was down to shock and the slight blood loss, but Harry seemed to be alright all the same. Jackson and Sanderson wondered how they would have coped in that situation – assuming they could not have used magic of course.

#

"What happened next, Sgt?" asked the judge.

"My commanding officer froze. I had the shot. There was no danger, so I took it" said the Sgt.

"Thank you Sgt Garvie, you may go now" said the judge, and then he called for Marge to be brought in Marge was chained to a chair. Three Aurors were standing in front of her. One of them had just given her Veritaserum.

"Now Ms Dursley – why are you here?" the first one asked.

"My brother Vernon paid me £50,000 to come here. He was told his wife's bastard nephew was here illegally and I was to bring him back. Apparently his headmaster told Vernon that he was not allowed to leave Vernon's house under any circumstances. I was to bring him back in chains if I had to."

"What would have happened to him after he was returned to your brother?"

"Certain death. Vernon and Petunia have abused him since he was a baby. I recommended sexual abuse a few times but they wouldn't stoop that low. They just beat him up whenever they felt like it and made sure he had no confidence. They don't know this but when I had to look after the brat, I arranged for some friends of mine to have their way with him. My nephew Dudley made sure he had no friends. We treated him like a slave. Sometimes the beatings were that bad, I'm surprised he survived them, especially after the twenty times Vernon stabbed him just because a major Grunnings deal fell through. I just wish I could have let my dogs kill him."

A second squad of Aurors had to be rushed in as the first group had begun drawing lots on who would be first to hurt Marge. They send a message to their Minister and Department of Magical Law Enforcement telling them of the confession.

#

Hermione and Ginny had returned with the rest of the students to the Academy, and both girls awaited news of what had happened to Harry. The two had paced up and down their married quarters, and then some of the school corridors. The minute they heard Harry had been returned to the Academy, they went straight to the hospital section where they were told Harry had to spend the night. Marge had done a lot of damage. She smashed his teeth, broke his nose and reopened a lot of old wounds. The girls sat with him and ate when Dobby brought food in. Samantha Jackson came in to the room followed by Sanderson and walked up to the trio.

"Harry, I've just heard from our Auror service. Marge Dursley has confessed that she was sent here on orders from her brother Vernon with instructions to bring you back to England by any means necessary. Under the influence of Veritaserum, she confessed to many crimes against you. Charges have been filed against her – if found guilty, she will face the Dementor's Kiss."

"Do you have a version of Azkaban?" Hermione asked the head.

"No – magical prisoners are kept in a prison with magical suppression fields. A small group of Dementors live at Kaikohe volcanic centre in the Northern Province. It is the only place in New Zealand where they can live without problems. They apply their kiss to the most hardened criminals and the Ministry and Government allow them to live there. It's an arrangement which benefits both parties – they get a place to live and souls to eat while the Ministry and Government have a way to dispose of the countries most hardened criminals." The trio looked shocked when they heard this.

"Couldn't happen to a member of a better deserving family" Harry said bitterly. This drew looks of surprise from all present around his bedside.

"Can you three excuse Harry and myself for a minute please?" Jackson asked. Ginny, Hermione and Sanderson walked out of the hospital wing.

"Why didn't you tell us about Marge Dursley?" Jackson asked.

"To tell you the truth, she completely slipped my mind. Vernon and Petunia were the main abusers. Also, Marge never goes anywhere without her dog Ripper so I never thought she would come here." said Harry.

"Does anyone know what she arranged to have done to you?" she asked. Harry fell silent and looked like he had tears in his eyes.

"No." he said quietly, "not even Ginny and Hermione. I can't tell them. They'll leave me, abandon me. If I lose those two, then my life in the magical world will not be worth living. I might as well as go back to living as a Muggle."

"How do you know they will leave you Harry? Talk to them. Tell them about it. From what I've seen of Ginny and Hermione, they love you very much and they won't think any less of you because of it. I will go now and let them come back in. You can tell them if you want to." Jackson went to the door and let the girls back in. She whispered to Sanderson and the two walked away.

Hermione and Ginny sat next to Harry. There was silence for several minutes.

"There's something I need to tell you. I've not told you this before because I was too ashamed to – that it happened." He began, then he slowly told them about Marge and her antics with him. The girls looked on in horror as Harry described every detail. He told them Madam Pomfrey suspected something like this but he refused to say anything. After Harry finished, the girls flung themselves upon him, crying their eyes out. They knew of the abuse Vernon Dursley put him through but never imagined any of the other Dursleys would have put him through that sort of hell.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Hermione asked, in between sobs.

"I couldn't. I felt ashamed. I thought you would leave me. If I lost you two, then the magical world would mean nothing to me and I might as well live as a Muggle. If you two feel you can't be with me anymore, I understand. Just let me know and I'll sort out the divorce papers and I'll make sure the contents of the Potter and Black vaults are split between you two 50/50. I'll make arrangements to go back to the Dursleys and let them do what they want to me. Hopefully they'll make my death a quick one. Then you can finish your magical education and find some better people to marry."

Harry looked like he was about to cry as he closed his eyes to go to sleep. He didn't notice the girls still standing there. Suddenly, two very loud voices could be heard.

"**HARRY!**" Harry jumped out of his skin as Hermione shouted at him. "We never want to leave you ever. Nothing that happened to you was ever you fault" she added.

"We love you Harry and nothing that those beasts did to you will change that." Ginny continued.

"We are NOT going to leave you, we're not going to abandon you. We're staying with you!" Hermione declared just before she gave Harry a big kiss. Ginny then gave him one. A smile came back to Harry's face.

"Did Hermione buy the entire bookshop?" he asked. Hermione gave him 'the look'. "I'm only joking love. You can buy every bookshop in the country if you wanted to." Hermione beamed at him.

#

Marge was put on trial by the New Zealand Ministry of Magic within days. She refused to speak in her defence and her confession via Veritaserum was admitted into evidence. The Head of the Court said that if it was any normal case, they would admit it to the Court of their home country but since the victim was becoming a citizen of New Zealand, it would be dealt with there.

Harry had provided some pensive memories of some of the abuse Marge forced upon him – he couldn't face her. After watching them for two hours, the court excused for a full hour so that the entire court could recover from the memories.

The Head of the Court stood up. "Marjorie Dursley – you have been found guilty of all 200 counts. Despite the pleas of your victim to commute your sentence to life in prison without parole, we feel an example must be made. It is the sentence of this court that you be taken from this place to the Kaikohe Volcanic Centre at the Northern Province where you will receive the Dementors Kiss."

"I request the right to make a statement." Marge said.

"Proceed." The Head of the Court said.

"That brat has been a bane to my family for twelve years. We spent a lot of money on him and he repaid us by being a right delinquent. We felt we had the right to beat him within an inch of his life. Vernon had the right to want to burn out his eyes as repayment for telling lies to his freak school about us. I had the right to let my friends have their way with him. The brat has no rights what-so-ever. He is here with the soul purpose of being a slave and a punch-bag for my family. I am glad his parents are dead as it provided the means of us getting our slave and punch-bag. Vernon was right to do what he did to the freak's mother before she married the brat's drunken father and the law should have allowed Vernon to keep her as his plaything." Several Aurors had to be restrained by colleagues at that last statement.

"I've heard enough." The Head of the Court interrupted, "We have examined Mr Potter's memories and they prove that the abuse you and your family subjected him to was for NO reason what-so-ever. He has as many rights as you and me. You will now be taken to a place where you will have you soul removed from your body. Take her away." Marge was dragged away by the Aurors kicking and screaming.

#

**A/N:**

**The best thing that could happen to Marge I think! With regards to what Marge said during her speech, Harry is not Vernon's child – even though it **_**does**_** sound like it from what she mentioned.**

**So… whatever ideas you might have, please let me know!**

**There will be a long time between this and the next update as I want to take some time off. I have been diagnosed with overwork due to getting these fics out on time… so I'm having some time off. I will be able to reply to reviews and questions… I just ask for a break…**

**Regards**

**Pixel**


	14. Afterlife

**Afterlife**

**New Dursley Residence: Unknown Location**

**3AM (British Time) – 2PM (Wellington Time)**

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were fast asleep when the phone began to ring. It rang and rang until Petunia picked it up.

"Dursley residence," she replied sleepily. She then passed it to Vernon, "It's Marge."

Vernon took the receiver. "Do you know what time it is over here, Marge?" Petunia winced as she could hear Marge shouting on the other side of the line. "WHAT?" Vernon shouted, "Just wait until I get my hands on that brat! He won't need to come back here – I'll kill him where he stands." Marge spoke on the line a bit longer. "Hold on. We'll be down there as soon as possible, we'll bail you out and then we'll sort out that freak." Marge spoke more. "WHAT HAVE THEY DONE? Just wait there, I'll get our solicitors on the job! Oh, what's that? We'll soon get our hands on that, even if we have to kill those two tarts of his." Vernon put down the receiver.

"What's the problem dear?" Petunia asked.

"That freak made all sorts of allegations against us and Marge and now she's been arrested by the New Zealand government. They've sentenced her to death for what the boy has claimed. They've also shut down the New Zealand branch of Grunnings, confiscated all the funds and put the three of us on a list of people banned from entering the country. All Marge's assets have been confiscated in order to be given to the bastard freak as compensation! First thing in the morning, I'm going to get onto our solicitors in order to have that list revoked, and then we're going to New Zealand where we're going to murder that freak right where he is no matter how many witnesses there are. But before we do, Marge told me he was left a very huge inheritance by his parents, worth hundreds of millions – we'll keep him alive long enough to get the money out and will make sure he hands it over to us – I'll get our solicitors to deal with that first, then we'll kill him."

"I don't think that will be easy dear," Petunia began, "Any inheritance he has would be held in their world and our solicitors won't be able to touch it."

"We'll get it one way or another." Vernon said, with greed in his eyes.

#

Dumbledore was pacing his office. It was only a matter of time before he had Harry back in the UK and in the hands of the Dursleys. He cursed the Ministry for forcing him to wear the anti-apparition collar. Dumbledore had the plan set. He would create a Portkey and send Snape with Draco Malfoy there first to find him, and then he would use another Portkey to go there and snatch Harry. He would have him back to the Dursleys and then himself back to Hogwarts before the Ministry would find out.

He wondered if hiring Lucius Malfoy as the DADA teacher was a good idea after all. Reports were going to him that he was only teaching magic to the Slytherin students – nothing to the other houses. But when he confronted Lucius about it, he denied it. Dumbledore decided to do something about it after he sorted out the whole Harry problem.

#

Harry was released from the hospital wing the following day. It was a Sunday so there were no lessons. He and Ginny decided to go into the grounds and have a fly to boost their moral. He got his Firebolt out and let it hover.

"Hermione, would you like to sit on my broom?" he asked.

"No thanks, love," she replied.

"It's not going to fly just because you sit on it." Hermione reluctantly climbed onto the broom. To her surprise, it didn't move after she sat on it. She felt Harry climb on behind her. He reached in front of her, making her bend down a little and he grabbed the front of it.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Relax," Harry replied. Then he thought the broom into motion and within seconds, they were flying a few feet above the ground at a very slow speed. Ginny was flying hundreds of feet in the air at very fast speeds.

"You enjoying this, love?" Harry asked.

"It's Okay," Hermione replied as the broom went very slow. After ten minutes, they stopped and got off. Ginny decided to head towards the ground at a very high speed and pulled up just before she hit the ground (forcing Harry and Hermione to duck in the process). Hermione shook her hand at her.

"GINERVA MOLLY POTTER! GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE!" Ginny ignored her. Some of the students were out watching and had a good laugh. Fellow Waikato students Anthony and Gareth were drinking butterbeer.

Ginny flew down and suddenly, a loud voice made her fall off the broom. Luckly, she was only two feet from the ground.

"DID YOU JUST FEEL MY BUM?" shouted Gareth.

"It was my drink bottle!" protested Anthony.

"Oh yeah, blame it on the bottle," Gareth replied. Anthony threw himself at Gareth and the two started fighting. Anna-Maria and Hermione took their wands out and said "_Accio!_" and separated the two. Everyone started laughing.

"This is all Gareth's fault!" Anthony said.

"It's not my fault you're gay!" Gareth replied.

"I'm not gay! I'm going out with Anna!" Anthony protested. Neither of them could say anything else because Hermione cast a silencing charm on them. She then went to Ginny and took the broom away from her. "Right, young lady. You're grounded until you can fly like a proper lady. That means NO Quidditch!" said Hermione, then she marched away with the broom leaving Ginny gobsmacked while everyone else (including Harry) laughed.

#

During the night, the trio were fast asleep, with the girls cuddled up to their Harry as usual. They appeared in a very familiar building.

"This is the house at Godric's Hollow," said Hermione. The trio walked around then they saw three figures appear. They looked familiar.

"Isn't that your Mum and Dad, along with Sirius Black?" Ginny asked.

"It can't be. They're dead," Harry said.

"We are dead, Harry," Lily said. "But we've come to visit you. We had to come and see how you were doing."

"You're not real. Someone's playing games with me," Harry protested.

"We're visiting you in this dream world. It is not a trick," James said.

Harry flung himself into his mother's arms and burst into tears. Lily hugged him. There was silence for a few minutes, the only sounds being Harry's sobs. He went back to the girls who took his hands. They looked at the three adults nervously. They wondered what they would think of them.

"These are my wives, Hermione and Ginny."

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO REMOVE THAT CLAUSE FROM YOUR WILL!" Lily shouted.

"I tried to remove the clause, Lily, but I couldn't," Sirius replied.

"It's alright, Mum. I already loved both Ginny and Hermione. I couldn't imagine life without them. They helped me get over what the Dursleys did to me," Harry said.

"We love Harry with all our hearts, too, Mrs Potter," Hermione said.

"We would rather die than see anyone do anything to hurt him," Ginny continued.

"Call me Lily," Harry's mum said. James and Sirius told them they could call them by their first names.

"I would rather lose the inheritance than marry any old girls," Harry said.

"We've seen that you three have achieved very high marks at Hogwarts. I notice that Hermione is the best Muggle born student at Hogwarts since my dear Lily," James said, making Lily blush.

"You should have seen the love letters, marriage proposals and similar letters we read through when the Gringotts Goblins returned them to him," Ginny said.

"There were letters from witches worldwide wanting to marry me. Some even sent underwear and photos of themselves in various states of undress," Harry said. James and Sirius laughed. "Good job they didn't get delivered to me at the Dursleys. They would have used them as an excuse to beat me." The three adults looked evil when Harry mentioned them.

"I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking of when he sent you there," Lily said. "We put in our will and he witnessed it that you were not to go there."

"Dumbledore did a lot of things he shouldn't have," Hermione said. "We found out he put a block on Harry so only approved mail would reach him." The three adults looked furious.

"Next time I see him, I'm going to get some answers out of him," Harry said, with menace in his voice.

"Why are we going on about that idiot Dumbledore for? This is supposed to be a happy time," James said. "Ginny, Hermione, welcome to the family."

Lily walked up to the two girls and gave them a huge hug which would rival Molly Weasley's.

"James, you and Lily take the girls aside while I give Harry 'the Talk,'" Sirius said.

"Oh, no you don't, Padfoot. I remember what Moony looked like after you gave it to him," James replied. "I'll be giving him 'the Talk.'"

"None of you are giving him 'the Talk.' Remus can give it to him," Lily said.

"It's alright, Mum. We're not going to do anything until we're ready for it," Harry said.

"That's good, then," began Lily in her best mothering voice. "We want to become grandparents but not yet. We want you to finish school first."

"Then you can produce as many children as you like," Sirius continued. Everyone laughed at that. "Did Narcissa divorce Lucius Malfoy?"

"No," Harry replied, "On your suggestion, I did disown her and Bellatrix Lestrange from the Black family, though. I also reinstated Andromeda. Does this mean Tonks is part of the family now?"

"Yes it does," Sirius replied.

"You should have seen the look on her face when Griphook called her Nymphadora. She looked like she wanted to curse him," Hermione said. "She told us that she hates that name."

Suddenly, the three adults slowly began to vanish.

"We can't stay much longer," James said. "We'll try and see you again. We will promise this much though; when possible we'll give Dumbledork and the Dursleys hell."

"Forget everything the Dursleys ever said to you, Harry. You are not worthless; you are not a freak; and you were not brought into the world to become their slave and punch bag," Sirius said.

"We're very proud of you, Harry. We'll definitely try to come back to you. Ginny and Hermione are great girls and they will make you very happy in the future."

The adults vanished into thin air. Harry woke up suddenly, and remembering the dream, burst into tears. The girls woke up, also with tears in their eyes and the three hugged each other as they realized that they really did share that dream.

#

The Academy was visited by a representative of the leading Maori tribe the next day. He went to see Headmistress Jackson.

"As you know, when Harry Potter vanquished Voldemort, he saved the Maori from extinction. My tribe wants to repay him in the best way we can. Our tribe leader wants to conduct our VIP wedding ceremony for him and his wives."

"I'll have a word with Harry about it. I know he had a small ceremony in the UK with none of his friends. It'll mean a lot to him to have a nice one with friends and family. He told me a few days ago that his old Transfiguration teacher is coming to visit them at Christmas," Jackson said.

#

Remus' next Defence lesson was covering Dementors and the Patronus charm. Naturally, Dementors couldn't be brought into class so Remus had some cardboard cut-outs made.

"To cast a successful Patronus, you will need to think of a happy memory, focus on it and say the incantation – _Expecto Patronum_," he began, "Normally, third year witches and wizards are unable to cast a corporeal Patronus. That means one that has a clearly defined form. Otherwise, it'll be mist."

"Harry, you first."

Harry stepped forward and raised his wand. He focused on his memory – the day he, Ginny and Hermione got married. "_Expecto Patronum!_" A huge shiny stag charged out of his wand and attacked the first cardboard cut-out. The stag turned and looked at the class.

"Prongs," Remus whispered just before the stag vanished. He composed himself after a few minutes. "Excellent Patronus, Harry. Hermione, you next."

Hermione stepped forward. She concentrated on her happy memory and cast the charm. A nice shiny otter appeared and appeared to charge the Dementor cut-out.

"Brilliant work, Hermione. Ginny, you next." Ginny stepped forward, focused on her happy memory and cast the charm. A big shiny fox appeared and charged another cut-out.

"Great stuff, Ginny," Remus said. The rest of the class stepped forward one by one and cast the charm, focusing on happy memories. Some of them cast corporeal Patronus but most cast mist. Anna-Maria cast a silver tiger. Her boyfriend, Anthony, only cast mist. Her best friend, Sarah, also cast mist. They both cast her an evil look.

"Excellent work, everyone. Twenty points to each person who cast a corporeal Patronus. Homework – summarise the effects of your happy memory in the creation of your corporeal Patronus. Also, note down the significance of the animal your Patronus forms. To those who conjured mist, please practice on concentrating on happy memories and performing the charm for the next lesson, please."

Harry and the girls walked to Remus.

"I heard you whisper the word Prongs after Harry conjured his Patronus. What does it mean?" Hermione asked.

"James became an animagus at school to help me when I turned into a werewolf. He transformed into a stag and we nicknamed him Prongs. When I saw Harry's Patronus, it reminded me of James."

#

**A/N:**

**Another chapter for you all, and I'll explain something. Marge calling the Dursleys is possible as she would have been able to send a phone call as is her right by law.**

**A reference to the previous chapter:- the Sgt Garvie is the proper name of Henno in "Ultimate Force" … The line he speaks however is Tom Cruise's in "Top Gun" – the scene where he explains why he took an unauthorised simulated shot.**

**Many thanks to all of you who wished me a Happy Birthday the other day – virtual slices of cake and virtual party bags to you all!**

**To be frank, I am growing a little tired of working on this, so I am going to pause production on these chapters and work on doing "The Great Road Trip" I'll return to working after I have de-stressed myself... I just want to take a break from doing three fics at once.**

**If you have ANYTHING that you want answered, then by all means ask me… and I will get back tp you as soon as my Owls are flight capable…**

**Regards**

**Knackered Fan fic writer**

**X**


	15. Harry’s First Kiwi Quidditch Game

**Harry's First Kiwi Quidditch Game**

The first Quidditch game for Waikato House was soon approaching. Team practice was increased to five days a week. Harry was barely spending any romantic time with the girls. He had just about enough time to do his homework (which Hermione did help him with).

It was 9 p.m. one night, two days before the Waikato vs Twizel match. Harry hadn't come back from practice. Both Hermione and Ginny were getting very impatient. They were in the library doing their homework there. They could see Anna-Maria and her gang doing homework too. Things then got heated between them. Suddenly raised voices could be heard.

"Why does she need to take comfort? Why don't you take comfort, huh?" Anthony asked.

"Because I'm not the one who has to date you!" Gareth replied.

Anna-Maria looked at Hermione and Ginny. "I don't know them. They're nuts!"

"Geez, now I'm afraid you'll molester me," Gareth continued to Anthony.

Someone shouted across the library. "It's MOLEST not MOLESTER!"

"Who cares?" Gareth replied.

"Anyhow, I wouldn't molest you here in this magic school. I'd take you off campus first," Anthony said.

Everyone looked at Anna-Maria. "I don't know them at all," she said. "I deny all knowledge." She went to join Hermione and Ginny to finish her homework.

"As soon as we've finished with this, I'm going to send a letter to Hogwarts to see if Oliver Wood has requested a transfer here," Hermione said. "I think the team captain is him under Polyjuice potion." Ginny and Anna-Maria laughed.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME GAY?" Anthony suddenly shouted to Gareth.

"Yeah, I did!" Gareth said. Both boys stood up and aimed their wands at each other.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Gareth shouted.

"LEVICORPUS!" Anthony shouted. He lost his wand while Gareth found himself hanging in the air upside down.

Anna-Maria decided to leave the library just as Harry came in.

"Don't ask," Anna-Maria said when Harry saw the scene and then looked at her.

Harry walked to his girls. They both looked away from him as he sat down next to them and wouldn't let him kiss them. He got his homework out and made a start on it. The girls continued to ignore him, until they finally got up and left the library. Harry decided to finish his homework, otherwise the girls wouldn't talk to him for another week.

Since he had lengthy Quidditch practice and was neglecting his wives, neither of them had spoken to him. They had locked him out of the quarters, only letting him in to get a change of clothing. Luckly, the boys in his year had let him sleep in a spare bed in their dorm.

After finishing his homework, Harry wrote two letters then went to the Owlery and got Hedwig to send them.

#

The next morning, everyone was in the hall having their breakfast when two owls flew into the hall. One went to the house Quidditch captain while the other went to Hermione and Ginny. This owl dropped bunches of roses in front of the girls complete with cards. The girls read the cards.

_Hermione/Ginny,_

_I'm really sorry for neglecting you. It's not my fault James Barber is like Oliver Wood. I have written to him to request that he make me a Reserve Seeker after the game (it's too late to get a new Seeker now) so I won't be neglecting you._

_I'm really sorry._

_Love from Harry._

The girls flung themselves upon him and squeezed him.

"Gentle," Anna-Maria said, "He needs to breath." The girls released him then let him kiss them.

"Of course we forgive you," Ginny said.

"Are you sure about this thing regarding the Reserve Seeker? I know how much you love Quidditch," Hermione asked.

"I love you two more than Quidditch," Harry replied. James Barber walked up to Harry.

"Harry, what's this about wanting to become Reserve Seeker? You're the best thing to happen to this team in a long time!" he said.

"The thing is, James, I've been neglecting the girls with all this practice. It's either keep the position and lose Ginny and Hermione or become Reserve Seeker and not neglect them in the run-up to matches."

"How about a compromise, Harry?" James asked. "You stay as Seeker and I'll reduce your practices to two a week in the run-up to games. Other times, it'll be one each weekend. From what I've seen, you don't need the practice."

Harry considered it, but Hermione answered for him, "He'll take it."

"That's good, Harry, I would hate to lose you from the team," James walked back to his seat.

"Happy now, dear?" Hermione asked, kissing him.

"Very happy now," Harry replied, snogging Hermione. Ginny cleared her throat so Harry went and gave her one. There were lots of hooting and catcalls. The staff half-heartily asked them to keep the noise down.

#

The next day, the Academy piled into the Quidditch stadium, keen to see just how good Harry Potter was.

On the Waikato House team, Captain James Barber was the Keeper. Harry, of course, was the Seeker. Andrew Rawlings and Richard Keady were the Beaters. Samantha Jenkins, Carmen Janus and Sally Taylor were the Chasers.

For the Twizel House team, Captain Louis Hayles was one of the Beaters. Julie Hancock was the other. Victoria Sladen was the Seeker while the Keeper was David Carman. Marie Jackson, Frances Bowens and Katie Samson were Chasers.

Tonks walked to the centre of the pitch with both team captains. She then tripped over her broom and everyone laughed. She stood up and composed herself.

"Captains, shake hands," she said. Both team captains shook hands in a civilised way. She then sat on her broom and promptly fell off! She climbed back on and held on as she blew the whistle to start the game.

The Quaffle went from Carmen Janus to Sally Taylor to Samantha Jenkins and back again. The Twizel beaters sent Bludgers towards them but they were able to avoid them. Sally scored the first goal of the game.

Julie Hancock sent a Bludger towards Samantha and made her drop the Quaffle, which was picked up by Katie Samson, who threw it to her fellow Chasers. They made it to the Waikato goal but Katie was stopped by a Bludger aimed at her by Beater Andrew Rawlings. However, she was able to throw the Quaffle to one of her fellow Chasers, who threw it towards the Waikato goal. However, James Barber was able to save.

Harry was watching things from a distance. Then he saw a glint of gold and flew towards it. Victoria Sladen flew towards it, too. Literally seconds later, Harry caught the Golden Snitch. Waikato House cheered. It was apparently a record catch.

"PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM IN THIRTY MINUTES!" Anna-Maria yelled, "ALL HOUSES INVITED!" The rest of the Academy cheered.

#

On the way back to the Common Room, Harry and the girls decided to drop in on Remus. He was unable to attend the match because he was in great pain due to the New Zealand atmosphere stopping his werewolf transformation.

"Come on in. I was expecting to see you since our Patronus lesson," Remus said.

"Can you tell us something about you and my dad please? You didn't make much sense with what you told us about him in the class," Harry asked.

"Okay. I was bitten by Fenric Greyback when I was a little boy – my father had offended him for some reason. Since then, my parents feared I would be unable to attend Hogwarts. However, Dumbledore said that if precautions were taken, he saw no reason for me not to attend.

"On the train, I met your father James and his best friend Sirius Black. They had known each other for six years. We were all sorted into Gryffindor. Everyone was surprised about Sirius. The Blacks were always Slytherins and supporters of the Dark Side. His brother Regulus, who was younger, was sorted into Slytherin and eventually joined the ranks of Voldemort as a Death Eater. He was killed after he tried to leave Voldemort's service.

"Anyhow, the three of us eventually made friends with Peter Pettigrew and we became the Marauders. We were famous for our pranks and ended up with hundreds of detentions to our name.

"Your father was in love with Lily from day one ever since she was also sorted into Gryffindor. He tried for six years to get her to go out for him but she would always refuse. In our seventh year, he succeeded. They married after leaving Hogwarts. James became a Chaser for Puddlemore United while Lily became teacher of Ancient Runes at Hogwarts. They had you three years after marrying. I don't know if you've been told this, but you are the double of James, except for your eyes – you have your mother's eyes. It was them, along with her red hair that attracted him to her. It seems you share this," he said with a slight chuckle.

"Anyhow, when on the full moon, I was taken by Madam Pomfrey to the Shrieking Shack to transform. Eventually, James, Sirius and Peter found out and I feared they would abandon me. They didn't, and decided to become Animagi. A werewolf can be controlled more by animals rather than humans. It took four years to learn but they did it. James became a stag, Sirius became a dog while Peter became a rat.

"As the Marauders, we had names for each other. James was Prongs, I was Moony, Sirius was Padfoot while Peter was Wormtail. You have more of your father in you than is thought Harry. Why else would you cast that particular Patronus? James lives on, but in you. I'm sure if you ever become an Animagus, you will have a stag form."

The trio looked on in silence as Remus told his tale.

"Because of my problems, I never thought I would marry, but I was proven wrong when I met Nymphadora. She was on her way to Auror training six years ago when we met. Don't tell her about this, but I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"That's great, Moony," Hermione said. "We'll keep it under wraps."

#

Everyone was partying away when Harry and the girls entered the common room. There were cheers when they came in. Anna-Maria gave them each a bottle of butterbeer. Everyone was in a good mood – even to the point Anthony and Gareth were behaving themselves and not arguing.

Anna-Maria raised her bottle and said, "To Harry James Potter – the seeker who is going to make Waikato House great again!" Everyone toasted Harry, including the other houses.

Hermione commented that it was great to see great inter-house unity. The trio knew Filch would be kind to all the students before there was inter-house unity.

#

Marge was standing on top of the Kaikohe Volcanic Centre tied to a post. The Aurors were watching from below as the Dementors came out of the crater. They gathered around Marge. She went white as the Dementors sucked her soul out of her body and shared it among each other. They were very happy with this soul since it was full of evil. Five minutes later, they finished feasting on Marge Dursley's soul and re-entered their crater, leaving the soulless woman tied to the post (if you could describe Marge as ever having had a soul). Then before anyone could do anything, a red bolt hit the post. It broke apart and half fell into the crater. Marge did nothing as she fell to her doom. The Aurors looked among themselves, and one looked up to the sky.

"Well what do you know?" asked the Auror, "I guess there was thunder this afternoon after all. Dee dum dee dum…" and the Auror walked off.

**A/N:**

**First of all, I know this is a shorter then normal chapter, but I felt it was fairer to you all to put this out now instead of making you wait some time. I had this chapter in abeyance, as well as Chapter 19 of I'm Not Going and Chapter 5 of The Great Road Trip. I also beta for two people, and they both submitted work to me at the same time – clearly a massive back log of work. What I am going to do is to place everything **_**except**_** The Great Road Trip on hold for a period of 72 hours, and de-stress. I want to do that until I can think of things for the other fics. I am also going to indulge in my passions of trainspotting, cooking, and maiming small animals with very painful methods. **

**Any questions or requests will still be dealt with during this downtime…**

**Regards**

**Pixel**


	16. Plotting and Scheming

**Plotting and Scheming**

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, things had gone downhill. Dumbledore was barely seen in the Great Hall at mealtimes. Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons had turned into a complete farce. Lucius Malfoy was only teaching magic to the Slytherins and was refusing to let Muggle-borns and who he classed as blood traitors (like the Weasleys) attend his classes. Professor Snape was just as unbearable. He was deducting at least a hundred points from Gryffindor in each lesson.

Complaints were filed with Professor McGonagall, who filed them with Dumbledore, who chose to ignore them. Gryffindor was forced to forfeit two Quidditch matches after Snape gave the entire team detention on the day of the match on the grounds of being on the Quidditch pitch five minutes longer than they booked the pitch for. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw boycotted their matches in protest. They claimed Snape was always abusing authority, making non-Slytherins finish thirty minutes before they had too.

Fred and George Weasley were stepping up their pranking campaign against Snape and the Malfoys. They were in a particularly bad mood with Snape because he had confiscated the Firebolts that they had been brought by their mother before the current term. He said it was because the Firebolts gave them an unfair advantage over Slytherin who were still using Nimbus 2001 brooms. Draco Malfoy was seen using one of them as Seeker while the Slytherin team captain, Marcus Flint, was using the other. They filed complaints with Professor McGonagall, who retrieved them and told Snape that he had no authority to confiscate them just because they were better than the Slytherin brooms – if there was such authority, she would have confiscated the Nimbus 2001's that Lucius Malfoy used to buy Draco's spot in the team the year before. She also removed 100 points from Slytherin on account of Draco been found and heard to be making insulting remarks about other students.

The Board of Governors were debating whether to remove Dumbledore as headteacher. The head of the Governors, Matthew Witowski, had contacted the teachers who resigned after the Daily Prophet article was released and they told him that they would return to their jobs as soon as Dumbledore was sacked.

#

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk plotting the big snatch of Harry. He was awaiting the arrival of Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy. A few minutes later, both Snape and Malfoy arrived.

"I have figured out all the details on your snatch of Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Why are we going to the other side of the world to kidnap Potter?" Draco asked.

"He is safer in England and he will return one way or the other," Dumbledore answered.

He passed two suits to Malfoy and Snape. "You will encounter resistance. Harry and his girls will have warned them about you two so the people in the Academy will try to stop you. These are the finest dragon hide armour I can get hold of. They will stop practically all curses except for the Unforgivables."

"What is your timeframe, Headmaster?" Snape asked.

"I will create an enhanced Portkey to take you into the Academy's Great Hall during the lunch break. We need to time it right. They are twelve hours ahead of us. You will get Harry and use the return Portkey to come back."

"What if there is trouble and we are unable to return?" Snape asked.

"If you do not return within a one-hour timeframe, I will create a portkey and go there myself. This necklace the Ministry forced me to wear prevents me from Apparating."

"Will we be authorised to stun Potter if he resists?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes you will, Draco. Do this and I'll make sure Slytherin win the House and Quidditch Cups."

"When are we going?"

"We need a time where you two are not likely to be missed – December 24th."

#

Hagrid had left the school not long after the Daily Prophet article came out. At first he was inconsolable about what the Dursleys had done to Harry and seriously regretted his part in delivering him to Dumbledore at Privet Drive. He wished he had just let Sirius Black take him. He cheered up a little when an owl arrived with a letter from Harry and the girls. He sent an owl back to them with a bag of his homemade rock cakes and toffee (which stuck everyone's mouth shut for hours) and a promise to visit them when he could. He made his way to the French school, Beauxbatons, where he met fellow half-giant Headmistress Madam Maxime. She gave him a job helping with the magical creatures.

#

Meanwhile, things were going happily at the Academy. Harry and the girls kept their word and kept Remus' plans to propose to Tonks under wraps. Remus had the engagement ring sent to Harry so there would be no suspicion from Tonks.

The day Remus planned to propose came. He collected the ring from Harry in the married quarters the previous night. He decided to do it during the evening meal.

After the dinner was finished, Headmistress Jackson moved the staff table. Remus got up, walked to Tonks and got on one knee.

"Nymmy, you have been here for me when no one else would. You dropped everything in the UK so I could come here and get to know my cub again. You loved me despite my furry little problem and I love you. Please don't punch me for calling you this, but Nymphadora Tonks, will you marry me?" Remus asked, opening the ring box.

Tonks gazed at it. The staff and students were watching them. It was a very expensive gold ring with two diamonds on it.

"Yes, I will," she said. ".. and never call me Nymphadora again." She said in a sweet voice while batting her eyelids. Remus slid the ring on her finger, and they both stood up and kissed. All the students cheered. The staff shook their hands and congratulated the couple. Remus had hinted to Jackson that he was going to propose tonight, so she with Harry, the girls and Dobby had planned for it. Harry called for Dobby and he appeared in the hall. He whispered to Dobby, who clapped his hands, causing a big banner to appear in the room. It read:

**CONGRATULATIONS REMUS AND ****NYMPHADORA**** TONKS!**

Harry had to remind Dobby that Tonks hated her first name, but there was no time to make a whole new banner so he crossed Nymphadora out and wrote Tonks instead.

#

December 14th

McGonagall took a leave of absence early so she could fly to New Zealand. She told Dumbledore that her sister who lives down under was very ill and close to death, so he awarded her compassionate leave straight away (she really did have a sister out there, but she was in great health). Harry had arranged for a car to pick her up from the hotel and return her to the airport – but entering a high security car park. McGonagall transferred to a waiting jeep and she was taken to the Academy. She saw Harry and the girls coming out of class, and called out to them.

"PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!" all three said with joy. They rushed over to her, dropped to their knees and started bowing. "All hail the Gryffindor one… All hail the Gryffindor one… All hail the Gryffindor one" they chanted until McGonagall told them to stand up.

"I'm glad to see you again" she said, and hugged both girls and exchanged handshakes with Harry.

"Same here" the teacher said. "I hope that you are doing well in your studies?" she said.

"Nah" Harry said, "We've failed everything" and McGonagall smiled.

"Why didn't you tell us the full extent of what the Dursleys did to you?" McGonagall asked, "Why did we have to read the full details in the paper?"

Hermione answered. "Harry was ashamed. They had drummed the idea into his head for ten years that he was a worthless freak and that he was only brought into the world to be a slave and a punchbag. It was mine and Ginny's idea to go public about it."

"After the paper came out, there was a lynch mob gathered outside 4 Privet Drive after the Dursleys' blood," McGonagall said. "If I could have been there, I would have gone and cursed Vernon myself." The trio were not at all shocked by McGonagall's statement.

"The ministry had to confiscate a lot of cursed Muggle artefacts that people wanted to send to the Dursleys. People were outraged when they heard what had happened to you," Molly told them.

"Dumbledore has gone through hell with the Ministry. They put a collar on him preventing him from Apparating, so you should be safe from him," McGonagall said, "He received hundreds of Howlers after the article came out and several staff members quit."

"Who is teaching Defence now that Remus quit?" Harry asked.

"Lucius Malfoy." Everyone looked shocked as McGonagall answered the question, "I've been receiving complaints about his lessons for months. It seems they are worse than Lockhart's lessons." Headmistress Jackson came round the corner and greeted a fellow teacher.

"How are you set up for arrangements?" she asked McGonagall.

"Just for tonight" McGonagall said, "I hadn't really thought about it" and Harry whispered something to Jackson who nodded after a while.

"You can stay at the Academy" she said.

"I couldn't possibly…" McGonagall began, but Jackson talked her down.

"It is perfectly alright to do so, and I'll have someone pick you up tomorrow and bring you here" the headmistress said.

"Thank you" McGonagall said, feeling odd that she was in a school that she did not have authority in. "I have but one question" and Harry was surprised by this – he had expected a few more at the first meeting.

"What is it, Professor?" Jackson asked.

"Do I have to 'Sing for my supper?' as the saying goes" McGonagall said, and Harry, Hermione and Ginny burst into fits of laughter.

"Well there is that sink in the staff toilets that needs fixing…" Jackson started, and then she too smiled. "Perhaps you would care to take a transfiguration class?" the woman offered.

"I would like that" came the reply.

"Excuse us" said the trio in perfect harmony and rushed away to their house.

#

All the third year Waikato's arrived at the classroom a full ten minutes early after lunch. They all took the front two rows of seats, and had their textbooks open, wands out, parchment and quills at the ready and waited out the last few moments. It had been an achievement to get them all together at the same time, but it had been done. Though they had not heard it for many months, Harry, Hermione and Ginny could hear McGonagall's footsteps and they looked over their shoulders to see her standing at the doorway looking at the impeccably presented class. The moment she stepped inside, the three rose to their feet and sang the short version of '_Flower of Scotland_'. McGonagall went bright red at their singing – but managed a smile all the same. She might not have been smiling if she knew what was to take place in ten days time.

#

**December 24****th**** – 12:30 a.m. UK time, 12:30 p.m. New Zealand Time**

Malfoy and Snape met in Dumbledore's office. He was standing behind his desk sorting out a few items. He touched them with his wand.

"Portus," he said. Then he passed them to Snape. "This first one will take you there in five minutes. The second one will only work if three people are in contact with it. Remember, Harry is to come back with you."

"It will be done, Headmaster," said Snape.

"As I said before, if you do not return in one hour, I will come after you. I've taken care to set the coordinates to what I believe the New Zealand Academy occupies. Professor McGonagall is in an unknown location in New Zealand right now and it will not do the plan any good to have her see the two of you."

Within moments, Draco and Snape held onto the Portkey. They then felt the usual sensations and within seconds, found themselves standing in the Great Hall of the New Zealand Academy of Magic….

#

**A/N:**

**Another exciting chapter, and I would like to welcome onboard those people who previously subscribed to this whilst it was under Zeropolis79's page. (He is now known as The Submarauder)**

**Cliffhanger time again! I know I'm evil to you but to make it up to you, the next chapter will be a huge one. Yes, we're going to have the long awaited Harry V Dumbledore confrontation and a lot of questions will be answered! **

**What do you think Dumbledore's punishment should be? Who out of Snape and Draco should die thanks to the Portkey?**

**I have some news for you all. Chapters can now be delivered faster as I have purchased a second hand Windows XP service pack 2 for just £15! – this includes, flat screen monitor, keyboard, mouse and tower. I've rigged a speaker system from an old Windows 98 (and yes… Destiny is still operational!) The XP (named Harmony) is now sat in my bedroom and means that I do have to wait for the family one to become free before doing any work. It doesn't have an internet connection at the moment, so I'll be using the family one for uploading and responding to all the reviews you send me.**

**Also; is it possible that you indicate whether or not you have read this fic before – I just want to see how many of Zero/Submaruader's old hands come on board this again.**

**Reviews and PM's in the normal manner**

**Regards:**

**Pixel**


	17. Harry vs Dumbledore

**Harry vs Dumbledore**

_Wellington Academy of Magic – December 24__th__, 12:55 PM (Wellington time)_

The Academy students were in the Great Hall having the traditional Christmas dinner before the students went home for Christmas with their families. Some students remained over the holidays for various reasons. Harry, Ginny, Hermione along with Remus, Tonks and Professor McGonagall were going to spend Christmas at the Potter house, which Dobby had finished getting ready.

There was also going to be Remus and Tonks' wedding in the Great Hall after dinner. Jackson had invited them to have it at the Academy.

But plans don't always go to plan. At 1p.m., the alarms which signalled a breach in the wards were activated. Before everyone's eyes, Snape and Draco Malfoy appeared in the Great Hall using a Portkey. Before the shocked faces of all present in the hall, Snape appeared to have turned inside out, and he exploded all over the floor. As for Draco, he saw Harry and aimed his wand.

"STUPEFY!" he shouted. Harry jumped out of the way and fired a stunner himself which bounced off Draco's dragon hide armour. Some of the students began to panic while others advanced on Draco. He reaimed his wand at Harry.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he shouted. Green light fired at Harry. Before the curse could hit him, Sanderson pushed him out of the way, but was sadly hit by the curse. Harry checked on the man, but he was dead.

"GET HIM" people shouted, and as one person they surged forward and advanced on him. Students jumped on Malfoy and forced him to the ground. But that would not stop him. He used a modified shield charm to repel them and then started to look for targets. Three students were hit by the Cruciatus curse. Some students tried to stun him, but they had no luck.

Draco then cast the killing curse twice more not knowing where to aim. The first curse hit a first year who was running for cover, and the second one went for Anna-Maria.

"ANNA!" yelled Anthony. Knowing what was happening, her boyfriend Anthony burst into an all out run and pushed her out of the way just as the curse went over his hair. Though it didn't actually touch him, the energy singed his hair a little. Harry looked blankly at everything and fell to the ground wracked with guilt. Ginny ran to Draco who was trying to aim his wand despite the efforts of the Academy students to subdue him. She kicked his wand, breaking it in the process. Draco continued to struggle against the combined efforts to stun him, his dragon hide armour blocking the stunners. They dare not aim a stunner at his head in case it killed him. Despite the fact he had just killed their Deputy Headmaster and a defenceless first year student; they would not stoop to his level no matter what they thought.

"Let me at him!" Ginny said. A few of the students got out of the way. She knelt down and punched him in the face with so much force, it knocked him out. He instantly stopped struggling. The students looked around. Six students were unconscious. A lot of damage was done to the furniture.

Hermione was kneeling with her arm around Harry who was crying over Sanderson's body. Ginny went over and joined them. McGonagall came over and looked at what remained of Snape with a disgusted face. Jackson joined her and checked the remains. He also had been wearing dragon hide armour and two unusual items lay on the floor. She took out her wand and checked them.

"These are portkeys," she said to McGonagall.

"May I look?" McGonagall asked, recognising the items as things belonging to Dumbledore. Jackson passed them over and McGonagall checked them with her wand. "These have Dumbledore's magical signature all over them." She passed them back to Jackson. "Do you have anything I can use to make an instant call to the UK Ministry of Magic?"

"Yes. I'll take you to my office. One moment though." Jackson put her wand to her face. "SONORUS. All prefects please take your houses back to your respective common rooms. All staff members to the staff room. Professor Jansen, please take the Potters to their quarters please. Quietus."

The prefects led the students out of the Great Hall back to their houses. Jackson and McGonagall left the room. It took a combined effort to prise Harry off the cold floor which was stained with the blood of the dead.

#

_Dumbledore's Office, 1:15 AM_

An alarm sounded in the office. Dumbledore checked his instruments. It indicated that Professor Snape was either dead or seriously ill. He grabbed the nearest object, turned it into a Portkey and vanished.

#

The staff were about to leave the Great Hall when the alarms went off again. They looked around and saw Dumbledore appear in the Great Hall. He saw Harry coming towards him, supported by Jansen.

"Harry, you must come with me," Dumbledore said, raising his wand as Harry ignored him, "I hate to do this to you but I must to this. Stupefy." However, nothing happened. The remaining members of staff in the hall trained their wands on Dumbledore.

"Professor Jackson, please go to the Ministry and get some Aurors," Jansen asked.

Professor Jackson disapperated and returned a few minutes later with four Aurors. One of them took Dumbledore's wand and pocketed it. They noted the collar round his neck – it was removed. One of them put magical handcuffs on Dumbledore's wrists. Another one did the same to Draco, along with collecting his broken wand. The party of six vanished.

Harry's group went back to the married quarters.

#

_Jackson's Office_

Professor Jackson took a mirror out of her desk and passed it to McGonagall.

"To use this, just state the name of the person you wish to speak too," she said.

"Amelia Bones – Department of Magical Law Enforcement," McGonagall said. Five minutes later, a sleepy Madam Bones appeared in the mirror.

"Minevra, what's happening? Don't you know what time it is?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Amelia, but I had no choice. Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy just used a Portkey to appear in the Great Hall of the Wellington Academy of Magic." That woke Madam Bones up at once.

"Snape turned inside out and simply exploded. Apparently, Portkey use is mostly lethal here. Draco Malfoy shot off several curses, including the Cruciatus and Killing Curses. He killed a student and the Deputy Headmaster. He has been subdued now, but he and Snape were wearing dragon hide armour. The portkeys had Dumbledore's magical signature."

"I'll send some Aurors to Hogwarts to arrest him. May I ask what you were doing there?"

"I was invited to spend Christmas with Harry and his wives. He has nothing against me as I did nothing to him. I witnessed Snape and Malfoy's entry and use of the curses." Suddenly, the door burst open and Professor Jackson came in.

"Dumbledore just appeared in the Great Hall and attempted to take Harry!" he said, panting from his run. Everyone, including Madam Bones gasped. "I called for reinforcements and the Aurors have arrested him and the Malfoy kid." He added in short breaths.

Madam Bones spoke. "I'll get Minister Fudge along with some Aurors and get there as soon as possible."

"Madam Bones, the quickest way to get here is to take a Portkey to Hong Kong and then use a Muggle airline to get to Wellington. I doubt you will be able to take Dumbledore and Malfoy away though. Our Ministry might want to deal with them. I will see if they will let you take the Malfoy kid, though," Jackson said.

#

In the married quarters, Harry had been given a calming draft and a dreamless sleep potion. He was inconsolable, so they had to give him the potions. He was talking about withdrawing himself from the Academy and giving in to Dumbledore's demands in order to prevent any more deaths. Hermione told him that they were not doing anything of the sort.

#

_Waikato House Common Room_

Anna-Maria stood in front of her house.

"I say we support Harry, Ginny and Hermione over this! I was disgusted when I heard what he went though thanks to that prick, Dumbledore, but this incident is the straw that broke the camels back!" she shouted.

"What about the fact that kid from Hogwarts killed Professor Sanderson and Malcolm Jennings?" a second year student asked.

"Use your brains, idiot!" Anthony said, "Do you think Harry wanted that to happen?"

"Dumbledore has gone too far!" Sarah said, "I heard he also used a Portkey to get here and is now magically drained!"

"Serves him right!" Several students were heard to shout.

"Let's take a vote. All in favour of supporting Harry and his girls?" Anna-Maria asked. Every hand in the room went up. "Any against?" No hands moved.

#

Later that day, representatives of each house paid the Potter's married quarters a visit. Harry was awake but his face showed signs of crying.

"If you're here to tell me the Academy doesn't want me here anymore, just come out and tell me." He said.

Anna-Maria stepped forward. "No we are not here to say that Harry. We're here to say we don't blame you for what happened and we still want you three to be here. You didn't ask Dumbledore to send those two idiots via portkey. It's not your fault gay boy Draco threw Unforgivables all over the place. Yes, we know about his Death Eater father – my dad who was an Auror had the honour of arresting him when he led an attack here. But the Death Eaters killed him afterwoulds."

_December 26__th_

Harry stood outside the room with Remus, McGonagall, Fudge, Madam Bones and the girls.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Harry?" Remus asked.

"I'm sure. I want answers," Harry said as he entered the room. The others followed him and stood next to two Aurors next to the wall.

Dumbledore looked up at him.

"Harry, dear boy. It's good to see you, but I must reflect on the trouble you've caused. I understand this has now caused the death of both the Deputy Headmaster and a first year student," Dumbledore began.

"It's your fault, Dumbledore, not mine. Your puppy Draco Malfoy cast the killing curses! If you weren't so determined to return me to the Dursleys, then I would not have left Hogwarts and England. You know what they did to me!" Harry replied.

"But you must return to the Dursleys for your own safety. The blood wards…" Dumbledore argued.

"Do not exist. I've read up on blood wards, and they need two additional things. The person, myself, needs to think of the place as home and there has to be love involved with the relatives. I have never thought of Privet Drive as home, and neither myself nor the Dursleys have loved each other."

"The Death Eaters won't be able to touch you there," protested Dumbledore.

"I don't think so. If I was safe from them, then I would have been safe from the abuse the Dursleys inflicted upon me."

Dumbledore said nothing.

"And that reminds me. WHY did you ask them to abuse me on top of what they did?"

Dumbledore still said nothing.

"Right, you can answer me this. Why did you NOT allow my parents' will to be executed?" Harry asked.

"The Death Eaters were after you. They made very specific threats to kill you as soon as they found out you caused the death of their master. It was not safe for you to be seen in public."

"Crap. I would have been safe in Gringotts in a locked room for a twenty minute will reading. You could have returned me to Privet Drive as soon as it was done."

"If your parents will was executed, then the guardianship issues stated in the will would have come into effect. If I took you to the Dursleys then, I would have been breaking the law because it was down in writing that Vernon and Petunia were not to get custody of you."

"You don't have any problems with breaking laws, as your actions over the last few days and the summer have proved," Harry replied.

"If the will was executed, then Sirius would have become your legal guardian, despite him being sent to Azkaban for murdering the Muggles and Peter Pettigrew."

"There were other guardians on the list. The Longbottoms weren't attacked for two months after my parents died. The Weasleys were also on the list! Now, I want the truth! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME AT THOSE ABUSERS THAT LIVE AT PRIVET DRIVE?"

"I will tell you on condition that you will return to England and Hogwarts," Dumbledore replied.

"Sod off" Harry said. "I have a school with people wanting some payback. Now if you don't want me to let them in and turn my back, I suggest you start talking" Harry said, and Dumbledore as well as the others had never heard Harry speak like that before.

"I felt it was in your best interests to go there. You would have been hidden from the magical world and the fame until you were old enough to attend Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

"I agree with you there about hiding from the fame. I don't like it, but I could have been hidden at a magical household under Fidelius."

"I felt you were better off isolated from the magical world. I knew what the Dursleys did to Lily, and I knew what they would do to you. I requested mild abuse in order to keep you placid." Harry and the others looked like they wanted to kill Dumbledore.

"Shall I put the students on standby?" asked Remus.

"Why did you want me made placid?" Harry demanded.

"You were very powerful. You performed your first accidental magic at 5 months. You were walking at 7 months, talking by 11 months. It was clear that you were going to become very powerful. If you came to Hogwarts like that, then you would have done what you want with no respect for others. So before I left you with the Dursleys, I put a powerful magical bind on you. Only true love could unlock it."

"True love?"

"When you met your true love, then the power would be unlocked."

"Did you ever intend for me to meet my true love?" Harry asked.

"No. I had hoped you would not make friends at all. I would have thought Petunia would tell you how to get onto the platform, not the Weasleys. They have a lot to answer for."

"YOU LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS! THEY ARE DECENT HUMAN BEINGS UNLIKE YOU AND THE DURSLEYS!"

"I planned to put a charm on the student faculty so they would not want to be friends with you, but Professor McGonagall caught me and forbid me from casting it."

"What would you have achieved with that charm?"

"It would have made you more willing to accept your house arrest at Privet Drive during each holiday. It surprised me when I was told of your great use of magic during lessons, to which I theorised that you met your true love in Miss Weasley or Miss Granger. I never expected it to be both."

"Was the house arrest legal?"

"No, it was not. Neither was the charm blocking you from owl post unless it was official Hogwarts post."

"Why did you get Vernon to abduct me from the train station after the first year?"

"Despite the Ministry of Magic siding with the Weasleys and awarding custody of you to them, I felt I should go against it and arrange for it. It was my idea for Vernon to pour the acid in your eyes."

"If I didn't want to lose my job and go to jail" said one of the Aurors, "I'd kill you where you stood"

"No you wouldn't" said a second Auror, "I'd do it first".

"Wait," Harry started, "I want to know more. What would it achieve making me placid and not allowing me to have friends?"

"Voldemort is not truly finished, Harry. Thanks to a Horcrux he created when he killed his father and his parents, he was able to survive when his killing curse rebound on himself. It was the diary which possessed Ginny Weasley during your second year. Despite the fact you destroyed it, Voldemort can be revived but after he dies then, then he cannot come back. There is a prophecy saying that you have the power he does not and one cannot live while the other survives. I was hoping to gradually unlock your powers during seven years of Hogwarts with house arrest at the Dursleys during Christmas, Easter and the summer holidays. By then Voldemort should be revived, thanks to his loyal Death Eaters who escaped being locked up in Azkaban. When it came to the final battle, I would hope for you to kill each other during battle."

"And what would have happened if I survived?" Harry asked.

"I would have either applied to the Ministry to have you sentenced to life in Azkaban for murder, or have your magic bound and sentenced you to lifelong house arrest at the Dursleys, where they would kill you themselves."

"And what if the Ministry didn't agree to it?"

"Then I would have sent you there myself."

"I know about the Potter holdings. What would have happened to them?"

"I would have forged your signature and taken your appearance in order to claim the contents for myself. I will not risk you becoming the next Dark Lord!"

Harry looked at his former headmaster incredulously. "Don't you see that in your actions against me, you've become the next Dark Lord?"

"I serve the light," said Dumbledore calmly dismissing the accusation. He mentally checked his powers and found he had enough to send images into Harry's mind.

"I sense much fear in you, Harry."

_Harry could see himself kneeling over the dead bodies of Ginny and Hermione. They had been killed by Ministry officials on Minister Fudge's say-so._

"Fear is the path to the dark side."

_Harry saw himself stand up and with a glow of his eyes, he made a promise: "With Merlin as my witness, I will not rest until everyone in the magical world is dead!"_

"Fear leads to anger,"

_Harry saw himself using the Cruciatus curse on several of his friends at the Academy._

"Anger leads to hate,"

_Harry was fighting against dozens of Aurors from all over the world. _

"Hate leads to suffering."

_He saw himself using the killing curse on the students, Hogwarts' own students and staff, then the Dursleys followed by everyone he knew._

"STOP IT!" Dumbledore stopped his mental assault. "Your actions have led to a lot more suffering than the fear that YOU caused by putting me with the Dursleys!" Harry shouted back, now losing his temper. "You've caused me a lot more suffering than Voldemort!" He then took a deep breath to calm himself, and then he turned to leave.

"Tell me, Harry, why have I practically lost my magic? How come Professor Snape died after arriving here?"

Harry turned back. "Because, Dumble-old-dork, portkey use is very hazardous to one's health in this area." He went to the Aurors. "If he slips down the stairs, then you get a Christmas bonus."

One of them took a piece of parchment out and read it out. "Albus Dumbledore, you are being sued by the family of the student Malcolm Jennings. They state your actions in trying to get Mr. Potter back to Hogwarts led to their son's death. They do not blame Mr. Potter. They know why he left. Do no try to guilt him into paying the compensation."

Harry left with the others and used the floo to return to the Academy. Fudge and Bones walked up to Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, this morning, I got messages from the Wizengamot, the International Confederation of Wizards, along with the Hogwarts governors after contacting them about this who have decided on this course of action," Fudge said.

Dumbledore looked up.

"You are stripped of your title of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Your Order of Merlin, First Class is hereby removed. You are hereby sacked as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall has been nominated to succeed you. With somebody who is a competent teacher, and who is well respected, we can deal with the damage that you have caused us"

Dumbledore said nothing as Fudge spoke to him.

"Also, you are being removed from the chocolate frog cards. We will also be perusing criminal charges against your friends, the Dursleys."

That got Dumbledore's attention. "They can't do this! I am Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in the world!" He started throwing a temper tantrum. The door opened and the New Zealand Minister came in. Fudge walked over to her.

"We're cutting all ties to Dumbledore. We're going to take steps to confiscate all his assets. I'll personally make sure Mr. Jennings' family gets a substantial sum in compensation. Snape's assets will also be confiscated. The majority of his financial assets will be passed onto Mr. Jennings' family. I will also see to it that the Malfoy family pay a substantial sum in compensation. The rest of Dumbledore and Snape's assets will be divided between Mr. Potter and either the Academy or any charitable institutes Mr. Sanderson supported. I understand he was without family," Fudge said.

"It's true Richard Sanderson had no family. I'll talk to Samantha Jackson, who knew him quite well and find out what charities he supported. I understand he did support a few. Thank you for everything," Minister Hewitt said.

"One more thing. I know this is your jurisdiction, but may I send a Pensieve memory of this meeting to the Daily Prophet? They have been supporting Mr. Potter since Dumbledore's actions involving the Dursleys came to light, and they would love to print the details of this. Finally, as I said, we're cutting Dumbledore off. He won't receive any support from my Ministry. You can do to him what you like but I ask that after you try Draco Malfoy, that you return him to our custody so he can be punished in our country. I assure you that his use of Unforgivables will have earned him a life time ticket in Azkaban. It's a shame Dumbledore was able to corrupt a fine young mind from such a noble family."

"Very well." She replied.

#

**A/N:**

**So another exciting chapter – but one with a few deaths in it.**

**References:**

**The two movie references in here are from Galaxy Quest (Snape's Death) and Star Wars: The Phantom Menace (Dumbledore's mental assault)**

**The Professor that burst into Jackson's office originally had a different name. I changed to Jackson (no relation whatsoever) to honour one of my longest FF buddies on here.**

**A Message To The Readers:**

**I was sent the following message three days ago from the black heated angels from fanfiction high command:**

It has been reported that you are spamming the review board. Please cease immediately. Further spamming will result in account deletion.

**That certainly did not make for a Happy Pixel!**

**That's all I have to say on that subject. I know EXACTLY who you are, and you know that I can not prove it – but I will be watching out for you. That also brings me round to something else. TROLL ALERT! TROLL ALERT! TROLL ALERT! I want to let you all know that there is a Troll in the Harry Potter section. They don't sign in and instead use the name "Mirage". This person keeps spamming all of my stories in the HP section, and I've spotted them in other people's fics as well. All "Mirage" does is to post reviews that ask you to re-write the entire fic to their tastes. Well, "Mirage", you can just simply BUGGER OFF! You'll know (my loyal band of reviewers) that I am not one to go on at someone, but "Mirage" has simply pissed me off too much.**

**Reviews in normal manner**

**Pixel**


	18. Consequences

**Consequences**

The Daily Prophet was full of the news regarding Dumbledore a few days later.

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE SENTENCED TO JAIL!**

_In a strange twist of events involving Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's unhealthy obsession with Harry Potter, it has come about that Dumbledore has now been sentenced to jail, but more on that later._

_On Christmas Eve, Dumbledore send Hogwarts Potions Master Severus Snape and Slytherin student Draco Malfoy (13) to the Wellington Academy of Magic in New Zealand, current school of Harry Potter via Portkey with the intent of kidnapping Mr Potter and returning him by force to the UK where he would have been sent back to the abuse he endured at the Dursleys._

_However, due to New Zealand's volcanic atmosphere, Portkey use is hazardous. Professor Snape died due to this as soon as he arrived and young Malfoy fired off several curses, including Unforgivables, killing both the Deputy Headmaster and a first year student along with subjecting several students to the Cruciatus curse._

_Dumbledore soon used a Portkey himself to go to New Zealand and ended up magically drained. Reinforcements were summoned and Dumbledore and Malfoy were arrested. _

_After a lengthy interrogation, Dumbledore confessed to his actions on the grounds that because of what You-Know-Who did to Mr. Potter, he will become a Dark Wizard and hopes he will die if You-Know-Who returns. Dumbledore also stated that if Harry survives any battle, he would campaign with the Ministry to either have him sent to Azkaban for life without trial or have his magic bound and sent back to the abusive Dursleys. He also confessed to planning on going over the Ministry and sending Mr Potter to the Dursleys where he hoped they would kill Mr Potter. _

_Dumbledore has been sentenced to life in the Prison of Death, hidden deep under the Sahara Desert. Prisoners gradually die when sentenced to that prison. Under an agreement brokered between UK Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and the New Zealand Minister of Magic, Mr Fudge and Madam Bones were allowed to bring Draco Malfoy back to the UK on condition that young Malfoy spend six months in Azkaban for his use of Unforgivables. _

_Lucius Malfoy (39), current Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts had this to say: "I find it a pity that Dumbledore was able to corrupt such a fine young mind. Despite the fact Draco was either acting under the Imperious Curse or his mind had been poisoned by Dumbledore, I feel the time in Azkaban will help him get over Dumbledore's influence. I feel for Harry Potter who was chased from England by the actions of Albus Dumbledore and the Dursleys." _

_To compensate for Draco's actions, Mr. Malfoy has made a 5 million galleon compensation settlement to the family of the student killed while making huge donations to charities supported by Mr. Henderson. _

_Minister Fudge has confirmed that Dumbledore has been stripped of all his titles. Minevra McGonagall has been announced as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts with Filius Flitwick as Deputy Headmaster._

_Professor McGonagall has offered Harry Potter and his wives Hermione and Ginny their places back in Hogwarts but they have turned her down. Mr. Potter had this to say: "While we appreciate Professor McGonagall's kind offer, we have decided to stay at the Wellington Academy. We will not rule out a return in the future, however."_

_Whatever Mr. Potter and his family choose, we at the Daily Prophet wish him all the best._

#

There was a full memorial service for Richard Sanderson and Malcolm Jennings on the 28th December. Many former students attended in order to pay tribute to Sanderson who was well liked.

It was revealed that he helped several students form businesses for no return other than a small charitable donation. It was also revealed at his will reading that he had inherited a huge family fortune. Half of it was left to the Academy while the rest was donated to charity. When the fifty million galleon figure was revealed, everyone was shocked. None of them knew the extent of his wealth. Only Samantha Jackson knew and she was sworn to secrecy. She witnessed the writing of the will.

Harry was wracked with guilt over it and made a large donation to charity in Sanderson's memory.

He had other things to worry about. The Minister told him that the Dursleys' trial was to be held on January 2nd. He had to attend in order to testify against them. Ginny and Hermione were going with him. They were going to the UK at the same time Professor McGonagall. She had a lot of things to prepare at Hogwarts, including several sackings. She planned to sack Lucius Malfoy as soon as possible. One thing she let Harry know about, was the Quidditch world cup being held in the UK over the summer.

#

**Harry Potter's Former Family Gets Justice**

_By Anna Jesse_

_It was no surprise to this reporter when the Dursley family lost the trial that was held yesterday. You may recall the earlier reports of the horrendous abuse that they relished putting the Boy-Who-Lived through on a regular basis after he had been left in their care following the death of his parents at the hands of You-Know-Who. _

_The savoir of the wizarding world was used as a slave by this muggle family, practically-starved and beaten whenever they wanted entertainment. When Hogwarts' healer, Madam Pomfrey, first examined him, his back was horribly scarred up from his beatings, many of his bones had been broken and not properly treated, and he was suffering from severe malnutrition. In her opinion, the abuse he suffered would have killed any non-magical child._

_They never even told him that he was magical, and attempted to stop him from getting his Hogwarts letter because they didn't wish to lose their slave. They made him sleep in a cupboard while their spoiled son, Dudley, had two bedrooms. They even had a guest room with another bed in it while they made Mr. Potter sleep on a few blankets._

_However, a decade of abuse wasn't enough for this wicked family. After Mr. Potter had been legally adopted by the Weasley family, the Dursleys kidnapped him from Kings Cross Station at the end of his first year, and at Dumbledore's suggestion, Vernon Dursley, Mr. Potter's uncle, was about to pour acid on his eyes in an effort to blind the boy, while the rest of his family cheered. Luckily, some younger members of the Weasley family, including his future wife Ginny, rescued Mr. Potter just in time to prevent this atrocity, risking letters from the Ministry regarding use of under-age magic out of school. Fred Weasley even stunned Dursley. No doubt the Dursleys were quite disappointed that they didn't have their barbaric fun that evening._

_Yet even that wasn't enough for these monsters. They had the nerve to petition the court to have Mr. Potter returned to them and taken out of wizarding school, and petitioned for control of Mr. Potter's inheritance from his parents and the notorious Sirius Black, who had originally been his godfather. Fortunately, Mr. Potter had previously been emancipated so that no one could claim custody over him. They tried to argue that as his guardians, they had not given consent for him to attend Hogwarts and so the entire faculty were guilty of kidnapping. The Ministry confirmed that normally, it would be the case, but Harry's fees were paid by his parents when he was born and it was on file at both the Ministry and Hogwarts that Harry was to attend, so there was no illegal activity going on and the Dursleys did not have to consent._

_A search of the Dursleys' home revealed letters to them from Dumbledore which suggested ideas for abuse. Vernon Dursley revealed that he kept them in the event of needing to blackmail Dumbledore into paying more money. They were also to be used in the event of a plea bargain along with testimony against Dumbledore. _

_Speaking of Dumbledore, use of Occlumency on the Dursleys revealed that he was present for some of the most severe beatings. Poor Harry's memory was modified each time to erase evidence of Dumbledore's presence._

_In the court, Vernon Dursley had the cheek to offer Minister Fudge and the entire court a bribe for the charges to disappear. Mr Fudge and members of the court refused. Undersecretary Delores Umbridge did accept the bribe though._

_After the original Daily Prophet article came out in September, a Muggle style lynch mob attacked the Dursleys at their home forcing Vernon to have a heart-attack. He was saved by Dumbledore and the family moved to a secret location. Dumbledore must have been going senile in his old age, he hid them in one of his Muggle properties!_

_These beasts that Dumbledore gave the hero of world to didn't stop there. They sent Vernon Dursley's sister, Marge Dursley, who had happily participated in Harry Potter's torture whenever she visited, to New Zealand, in an effort to kidnap Mr. Potter from his new school when it became clear that they would not be allowed to set foot in that country. Fortunately, she was captured and given a well-deserved Dementor's Kiss. One can only hope that the Dementors didn't get sick from her twisted soul. It is sad to report that immediately after the kiss, Miss Dursley was hit by a lightning bolt and killed. The Ministry of Magic has given New Zealand a million pounds as a result of the pollution it caused._

_The charges that have been brought against the Dursleys are the following: Child Neglect, Child Abuse, Endangering the Welfare of a Wizard, Attempting to Deny a Wizard His/Her Heritage, Assault, Attempted Murder, Conspiracy, Kidnapping, Assault on a Wizard by a Muggle, and Attempted Theft of a Pureblood Vault Contents. There was an addition charge of Attempting to Bribe the Minister of Magic. Vernon Dursley, as the head of the family, has been found guilty of all charges and sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. We hope the Dementors of Azkaban do not get indigestion from him. In the case of Petunia Dursley, Lily Potter's sister and wife of Vernon, it has not been proven that she directly assaulted or attempted murder of her nephew, but was found guilty of all other charges. She has therefore been sentenced to life in Azkaban. _

_Dudley Dursley, Harry Potter's cousin, has been found guilty of assault, but given his age of 13, it is hoped that he can be rehabilitated. As he has no family left, he has had his memories of our world Obliviated without forgetting the abuse that he and his family inflicted upon his cousin. He just doesn't remember that his cousin was a wizard. He has been sent to a muggle orphanage, but after only a few hours of observing his bullying behaviour they have sent him to spend most of the year at a muggle school for hopeless cases known as St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. One can hope that the strict disciplinary system of that institution will help him see the error of his ways, which this reporter can't see happening. If he does, then the devil will go to work in a snowplow._

_Hopefully, this will end the Dursley threat to the Boy-Who-Lived once and for all. We at the Daily Prophet wish him the best, and hope that he and his wives enjoy the rest of their lives in peace._

#

McGonagall made her mark known when she got back. She sacked Lucius Malfoy, and the new staff postings Dumbledore had made when the staff quit in protest over what he subjected Harry too. The staff who walked out agreed to take their jobs back, and arrived to teach later that afternoon. McGonagall had been tempted to terminate Divinination lessons, but she decided otherwise. It was possible that Trelawney had been under spells from Dumbledore, and so the new headmistress would giver her a chance.

#

Everyone at the Great Hall in both Hogwarts and the Wellington Academy cheered when they read about the Dursleys. Both Ginny and Hermione hugged Harry and kissed him. He looked like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders, knowing that he would never have to go back to them ever again. The trio prepared to celebrate their six-month wedding anniversary in January. Headmistress Jackson gave them permission to hold a party in the Potter House one weekend during January to celebrate, and even told them that she would let them and their guests use her Floo connection to go to the house to have the party as long as she had an invitation.

Remus and Tonks decided to hold back their wedding until Valentine's Day. Again, it was going to be held in the Academy Great Hall.

Harry and the girls walked to the staff table just before the end of the holidays to make a speech.

"We came here in August after accepting Professor Jackson's kind offer of a place here, despite the fact Dumbledore saw to it I never received her original letter. She was kind enough to allow Ginny and Hermione to have places here also." Harry began, "She even gave Remus and Tonks jobs. They left their lives in the UK so they could come with us to get to know us, especially me, better. Now that Dumbledore has been dealt with, a few people asked if we were going to return to the UK."

A few people looked at them. Anna-Maria was heard to say, "Please don't go."

"We are NOT going to return to the UK. We love it here. We've learned more here than we ever did at Hogwarts. We've made friends, great friends. No enemies. Do you know how much it means to Hermione to walk the corridors of school and not be called 'Mudblood' by someone? Forgive the use of the word, I wouldn't normally use it but it was necessary in the context of this speech. I meant no offence. I have nothing against Muggle-borns, my own mother was one."

The students and staff kept on looking at them.

"At Hogwarts, I kept having people look at me, especially my scar. Ginny's own younger brother even set up a 'Harry Potter Fan Club' (a few people laughed). You've done nothing of the sort. You've treated me like any other person. Sarah (he pointed to Anna-Maria's best friend), you've treated us as you would Anna-Maria and her mad boyfriend. You all have. We appreciate all this and we are not going to turn our backs on you or this Academy. We're going to be here forever!"

Jackson stood up. "Before we have our noisy round of applause, I would like to announce that the Government has bent the rules thanks to the Ministry. Normally you would have to live in New Zealand for up to five years to become a citizen. I am pleased to announce that as of this day, Harry Potter, Hermione Potter and Ginny Potter have been granted full New Zealand citizenship!"

There was a thunderous round of applause and cheering at this news. Lots of people came over and hugged the trio, shaking hands. Girls gave Harry kisses on the cheek (for once, his girls didn't mind). After ten minutes, Jackson called for calm and summoned a big feast.

Harry ate enough to rival Ron Weasley's huge appetite. He was now looking very healthy as he should have done. The potion to rid him of all the scars he gained from the Dursleys was almost ready. He and the girls knew that if they had to conjure a Patronus now, they could cast a very powerful one.

#

**A/N:**

**Thanks for the positive feedback regarding the Star Wars quote. We were watching **_**The Phantom Menace **_**the other day and saw the quote and thought it would be perfect for this story. Well done to all those who spotted it, as well as those that liked Snape's death.**

**#**

**I now have some important news for you all, so I would like you to pay attention:**

**Recently a review was left anonymously for my mega fan fiction, "Harry Potter True Friends". Contained inside was a message that attacked me personally, claimed that "Dragon Symphony" was correct about my talents, and that I should crawl into a deep dark hole from which I should never return, and that whilst in the hole I should die. NEVER have I got a review like that, and it has really upset me quite badly. The review has been removed, and I am going to have to issue a warning. Should I get any more anon messages like that, then I will be forced to block anon reviews for a period of one week. I really really do not want to do so, but I will if I have to.**

**Now in the spirit of much more friendliness, I have a request. Can anyone please take a look at my fanfic "Pixel and Stephanie Forever". I am just three reviews short of getting double figures… pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (puppy eyes) help me out.**

**Reviews and PM's in a normal manner**

**Regards:**

**Pixel.**


	19. Happy New Year

**Happy New Year**

The New Year marked the start of Harry's new life without having to worry about Dumbledore or the Dursleys. Five days after Vernon was Kissed, Harry was sent a message telling him that the Ministry along with the Muggles had awarded him the Dursleys' entire estate. They were worth more than Harry thought which made Ginny and Hermione mad at the way they spent very little on Harry and complained about it.

"What shall we do with this? I don't want it – reminds me too much of the Dursleys." Harry asked the girls, looking at the letter which gave a very high figure on it.

"It's up to you, dear. It's your money," Hermione said.

"Hermione, it's OUR money. When you two married me, you got to have your say over how the money is used. This money counts as our money."

"How about we donate half of it to the Academy, as a thank-you for what they've done for us and spend the other half on a good cause?" Ginny suggested.

Harry took a letter out of a drawer. "Well, your dad said that England is hosting the final of the Quidditch World Cup this summer – Bulgaria vs New Zealand. Apparently, it's the first time New Zealand has been in a World Cup Final so it would be something special for our friends here."

Before Harry could continue, Hermione stepped in. "You want to buy our friends Top Box seats? That's an excellent idea."

"It's settled then." Harry said. He wrote a letter to the bank telling them to deposit 500,000 galleons into the Academy accounts. He also wrote a letter (with Hermione's help) to Headmistress Jackson to tell her what they did.

Harry dug out a letter from the previous summer from Hermione. It was addressed from "_Your bond-mate, Hermione_".

"What does it mean by bond-mate Herm?" Harry asked.

"Well, I noticed we were very powerful for first years. I did a lot of reading into it during the holidays. The Hogwarts library didn't have anything about it. I found a book in Flourish and Blotts about bond mating and it said that when someone has found their bond mate or mates, then their powers would increase tenfold."

"So you theorised that you, Ginny and I bonded from our first meeting?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You and Ginny must have bonded when you met her because you felt you could trust her to tell her about the hell the Dursleys put you through. Our bond could be felt after you saved me from Draco Malfoy and brought me into your compartment on the train."

"Would this have influenced the decision to marry you two girls?" Harry asked.

"No. Bond mates aren't the same as the bonding between husband and wife. You could have married someone else and the bond between the three of us would be just as strong. But our bond became unusual. Ginny and I both fell in love with you. Due to that, the bond became stronger. You also fell in love with us. I reckon that by the end of our fourth year, we will be as powerful as Dumbledore was."

"Don't mention that moron," Ginny said. Whenever Dumbledore's name was mentioned, it made Ginny want to use a very painful hex on him. She also felt the same way about the Dursleys. She had made it very clear that if she could get away with it, she would Avada Kedavra both Dumbledore and Dursley herself.

-

The next day, they called a meeting in the Waikato House common room with their friends.

"We've been told that New Zealand is in the Quidditch World Cup final, which is being held in England. Who would like Top Box seats to see this final – our treat?"

A group of twenty students raised their hands and cheered. Harry asked them to find out from their parents or guardians if they could and let him know as soon as possible. The trio spoke to Jackson, who gave permission for the students who had to stay at the Academy to go as long as they got her a ticket.

-

Remus was now teaching defensive magic in the Defence lessons. They learned spells to blast things out of the way, shield charms and all manner of third-year defensive spells. He told the class to learn them wisely, as he was preparing some special duels.

The first of the duels came a few days later on the grounds and Quidditch pitch. Remus explained that the duels would be on brooms. Hermione looked green at the thought of duelling on a broom. Remus seemed to read her thoughts and spoke out.

"Those of you who cannot fly are exempt from taking part in the exercise, but I will request that you watch the duels and take notes on what people do wrong in them. I also want you to think of how you would join in the duel from the ground."

Harry and Ginny took flight on their Firebolts while the other flyers took off.

"Do not worry. I have had cushioning charms placed on the ground so if anyone falls off their brooms, they will be unharmed," Remus assured them, "The rules – reducto must not be used on people, Patronum can be used as a distraction and Stupefy can only be used twice."

The flyers began their duel. Ginny was taken down by a stunner from Anthony when she was looking to see what Harry was up to. He saw what Anthony had done and sped up to Anna-Maria and put her under a body bind. Both girls fell off their brooms onto the ground. Harry flew after Anthony who sped away. Harry fired reducto curses to force him to head towards a lake. Anthony was above the lake 300 meters away from Harry, who used the Sonorus charm to amplify his voice.

"Hey Anthony! Gareth's kissing Anna and is calling you gay again!" Harry shouted.

Anthony turned around but saw Gareth hundreds of meters away duelling with other students. But the comment had achieved its purpose – it had slowed him down and determined to chase Harry instead of running. Harry sped towards him and Anthony did the same. Hermione was biting her nails as she saw the two speeding towards each other. Anthony was the first to crack and moved away just moments away from hitting Harry.

But he didn't know that Harry expected him to do that. With a thought, Harry turned 90 degrees to see Anthony speeding along the lake. Harry pointed his wand at him and said, "_Accio _Anthony's broom!" Before Anthony could do anything else, he felt his broom fly away from him and before he knew it, he fell in the lake. He started to struggle.

"Help me! I can't swim!" he shouted. Anna-Maria jumped in and helped him to shore. Harry looked around. Only Gareth and Sarah were left. They appeared to have joined forces. He had an idea. He flew down towards Hermione and held out his wand.

"_Accio _Hermione's wand." Hermione's wand flew into his spare hand, "Thanks, dear," Harry said as he flew towards a forest then turned around.

"I hope this works," Harry muttered to himself. He sped towards Gareth and Sarah. They raised their wands and fired a stunner each.

"_Protego!_" he shouted. A big green barrier surrounded Harry and the stunners hit it. The two others were unsure what to do next. They had run out of stunners and Harry was approaching them fast.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Sarah shouted. Harry conjured another shield which absorbed the spell. Harry flew between the two and aimed his and Hermione's wands at them and said: "_Rictusempra!_" His hexes hit both, and as they began to laugh, Harry stunned the two and they fell off their brooms.

Gareth landed on top of Anthony, who had just been fished out of the lake by Anna-Maria. Some of the students began to laugh. Harry landed next to Hermione and Ginny (who had been revived).

"Excellent stuff, class. Points – fifty points to Harry Potter for being the last man standing and an extra thirty points for him for coming up with very unusual methods to win his duels. Twenty points for the rest of the flyers. Another ten points to Anna-Maria for rescuing her dopey boyfriend from the lake (everyone laughed). Another twenty points for Gareth and Sarah for joining forces to take Harry down."

There was a round of applause. "Homework for the non-flyers. Pick out one of the flyers and summarise his/her duel. Point out the strong points of the duel and theorise on how you would do things differently."

-

Their next Maori Magic lesson came later. They were ready to put the charms on their broomsticks. Harry and Ginny had decided to leave that bit to Hermione since they would be flying the thing.

Hermione took her wand out and started chanting Maori spells at the broom, which was lying on a table. The broom started to glow various colours then it began to float.

"Excellent stuff, Hermione!" Harry said, kissing her on the cheek.

Not many of the other brooms being made by the rest of the class were floating yet.

"Well done, Potters. Would you like to take it out and give it a try?" Professor Stephens asked.

"Please, Professor."

"Okay, we'll have a look. The rest of the class, keep at it." The trio plus the Professor left the classroom and went outside. Hermione put the broom down and it began to float. Harry sat on it and used his thoughts to get into motion. It went very fast.

Harry headed towards a nearby forest and moved in and out of the trees before returning to where Professor Stephens, Ginny and Hermione were waiting.

"I think we need to sort out the speed a little," Hermione was saying.

"I don't know, Hermione. I thought it looked very good. I think that this is almost as fast as the Firebolt," Professor Stephens said.

"What do you think would happen if the three of us cast the spells on it?" asked Ginny.

"I theorise that it would make it even faster than the Firebolt. With our bond, combining our magic or casting spells at the same time will produce very powerful magic," replied Hermione.

"Why not give it a go?" suggested Stephens.

-

Everything was quiet the next morning. Everyone had finished eating their breakfast and was on their way to class when a loud bang could be heard from the direction of the doors. The door kept on banging. People stood in the entrance hall scared. Harry had a feeling of deja'vu.

Suddenly, the door burst open and in the doorframe was….

-

**A/N:**

**I was going to write more, but I am so flaming pissed at a user here, that I have decided to stop ALL work on everything. I direct you to the reviews for my fic entitled "I'm Not Going" – the ones by** desiraes0220 **– that I have decided to halt everything. I've done it before and relented, but Such an attack like this is not nice and it has upset me deeply. I hope that you can tell this… person… exactly what you think of him. If not too much trouble, then can you please send me a copy of the messages you send to this user?**

**#**

**Anyway…**

**A nice little chapter to keep you all going until I decide otherwise**

**Reviews (not for the final time I hope)**

**Pixel**

**Status: On Permanent Hold**


	20. DAMN THE CRITICS! FULL SPEED AHEAD!

**DAMN THE CRITICS! FULL SPEED AHEAD!**

Everything was quiet the next morning. Everyone had finished eating their breakfast and was on their way to class when a loud bang could be heard from the direction of the doors. The door kept on banging. People stood in the entrance hall scared. Harry had a feeling of deja'vu, and his hand slipped down for his wand. Suddenly, the door burst open and in the doorframe was the loveable half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid, former gamekeeper of Hogwarts. Hagrid looked around to look for Harry, and moments later saw him.

"An' here's Harry!" At the mention of his name, Harry walked over to Hagrid who gave him such a hug that Harry felt all the air leave his body. Hermione and Ginny walked over to him. Hagrid gave them hugs as well.

Samantha Jackson walked over. "Who is this, Harry?" she asked.

"This is Rubeus Hagrid – gamekeeper and Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts," Harry began.

"That's former gamekeeper and Keeper of the Keys, Harry," Hagrid said, "When I saw what the Dursleys were doing to you when I delivered your letter, I felt guilty that I obeyed Dumbledore to deliver you to him at their home, but when I read the paper and knew what had happened to you on his orders, I resigned."

"What did you do, then?" Ginny asked.

"I took Fang and went on the move. Eventually, I ended up in France and was given a job at a French wizarding school – Beuxbantus – I could never pronounce the name right."

Jackson stepped in. "Mr. Hagrid, would you like to come with me to the staff room so you can have a drink. Mr. and Mrs. Potters can catch up with you after classes." Hagrid went up with Jackson to the staff room while Harry and co. went to Charms.

#

After the day's lessons were finished, the trip met up with Hagrid and took him on a walk through the grounds.

"How did you get here?" Ginny asked.

"Long distant Portkey," Hagrid replied, "Madame Maxime at Beuxbantus set it up for me."

"How did you survive? Snape got killed by one and Dumbledore got magically drained," continued Ginny.

"It's his giant blood. They are immune to most things that would harm a wizard," Hermione replied. The group told Hagrid what they were doing at the school and he was very impressed. Then he turned to Harry.

"I've got a bone to pick with yeh, Harry. How come I never got an invite to your wedding?"

"I wanted to invite you, Hagrid, but you were close to Dumbledore. Even if you promised to keep things secret, if Dumbledore knew you were in touch with us, all he would need to do was offer you a dragon's egg to spill the beans."

Hermione looked shocked at this insult to an authority figure while Hagrid laughed. "Yeh have a point there, mate. I'd like to introduce Dumbledore properly to either Fluffy or Aragog."

"As long as I don't have to see Fluffy again," Hermione said.

"And I don't particularly want to run afoul of Aragog anytime soon," Ginny continued. When investigating the Chamber of Secrets, Harry had convinced Ginny (despite the latter being bewitched by Voldemort) to follow a group of spiders into the Forbidden Forest where they met Hagrid's huge spider, Aragog. While they were walking around, James Barber ran up to them.

"Harry, I don't know if you've heard, but Waikato House is having a match with one of the New Zealand teams next weekend."

"No, no one told us our house teams play against national teams," Harry replied.

"That's what you get for missing team meetings. An Academy team plays against a national team," James told him.

"Sounds fun," Ginny commented.

"I need you for practice tonight, Harry. You too, Ginny. Carmen Janus has dragon flu so you're promoted to the main team for the match."

#

Over the week, they spoke to Hagrid whenever they could. Headmistress Jackson told him where he could find some fascinating creatures and he left to see them for himself, promising to return to see the match. By the end of the week, the group's friends had told him whether they could go to the World Cup or not. Harry sent Hedwig to England with two letters to McGonagall asking her to get twenty-five Top Box seats. The letter also contained his Gringotts key and card and the second letter was a letter of authorisation allowing the good lady to withdraw money for Harry. The letter also said there was no rush in returning the card or key since he could use Hermione or Ginny's card or key.

#

The trio went to their next Maori Magic lesson to finish the brooms. Hermione said that they needed to stabilise the speed of the broom. Ginny suggested doing it on the broom itself while in motion. They went to Professor Stephens who signed a note of permission for them to be out on the grounds during a lesson. The broom floated above the ground. Hermione conjured seatbelts (Ginny and Harry laughed silently) and then she and Harry sat down on the broom. Ginny fastened the seatbelts. Harry started the broom moving. Hermione screamed as it went very fast. Harry managed to slow the broom down enough for Hermione to perform the charms to stabilise the speed. They went back to where Ginny, who removed the seatbelts, was standing. Hermione got off and then went to get Professor Stephens. Harry went off on the broom again and things were handled a lot better this time. Harry returned and Ginny got on the broom for a try.

"Looks like you have it," Stephens said. The group walked back into the classroom where other students were putting charms onto their brooms.

"The Potters have successfully charmed their broom and have perfected it. Fifty points to Waikato House," Professor Stephens said. That inspired the students to try and finish their brooms as soon as possible. The Professor walked over to the Potters.

"Are you going to try that broom out in next week's match against the Wellington Wents?" he asked.

"I never thought of it," replied Harry.

"I'd recommend it. Broom manufacturers attend these games to see how the brooms the teams buy hold out. If they saw your broom in action and like it, they may want to buy the rights to make it and manufacture it for the common market."

"Interesting," Ginny said, "I've always wanted to make a broom that people would use."

"Tell me, have you considered a name for the broom?" Professor Stephens asked. Harry and Ginny looked at themselves for a moment and then Hermione answered.

"The Marauder," she said. Both Harry and Ginny looked at her. "It's to honour Harry's dad who was a champion chaser for Hogwarts." Harry had a few tears in his eyes. Any mention of his parents since the trio had seen them in their dreams was enough to reduce the young man to tears.

"That's good, 'Mione," he said, trying not to break down in class. His girls put their arms around him. The Professor said the trio could leave early and they went to their quarters where Dobby brought them some food.

#

After dinner was a special lesson. It was a joint Transfiguration and Potions lesson. Both Professors Jansen (Potions) and Walsh (Transfiguration) were teaching this lesson.

"You may be wondering why the two of us are teaching this class," Walsh began. "Next year, you will be having lessons on becoming Animagi if you chose too. The process involves both Potions and Transfiguration. If you wish to participate in these classes, then you will need to sign up. For those who sign up, then Professor Jansen will be teaching a weekend class on brewing the Animagus Revealing potion, which takes about a month to prepare."

The whole class looked on with interest. Professor Walsh continued.

"Not everyone will be able to become an animagus. The potion Professor Jansen will be helping you brew will help you find your form and will prepare you to train for your transformation, which needs to begin seven months after taking the potion. If the potion does not reveal a form for you, then you will be unable to continue the animagus training."

Over half the class, including our trio, signed up for it. Ginny whispered to Harry that she bet him five gallons that during the next Maori Alley trip, Hermione would be buying all sorts of books on the animagus transformation. Harry wisely didn't take the bet. He didn't want to be on the wrong side of Hermione's temper.

"For those who have signed up for animagus training, when your form is discovered thanks to the potion, you will have to sign a form registering your form with the Ministry. We must warn you that unregistered Animagi are heavily fined and sentenced to a year in prison. It is so the Animagus form is not open to abuse. Any questions?"

"Can you think of an animal to become?" Anna-Maria asked.

"No. Your animagus form is the magical representation of your true inner being. Despite this, not everyone can become one. There have been a few cases where people have more than one form. However, these cases are very rare."

"I've heard of people becoming joint Animagi – is this true?" asked Hermione.

"People with special bonds can become joint Animagi – they can form part of a big creature, like dragons or hippogriffs. These are just as rare as multi-Animagus." After the lecture, the Professors let the students talk among themselves for the remaining ten minutes of class.

"I vote we get 'Mione to do the potion. She did such a good job at the Polyjuice potion last year, she'll do just as good as job with this one," Harry said.

Anna-Maria came up to them. "You brewed Polyjuice Potion in your second year? I didn't know Hogwarts taught the brewing of a Class A restricted potion."

"No, we brewed it illegally in order to impersonate some Slytherin students to try to find out what Draco Malfoy knew about the Chamber of Secrets," said Harry, who explained about the whole episode. The trio gathered a crowd that was very amazed that a second year student was able to brew Polyjuice Potion. Even the professors were impressed.

#

The next morning, Harry and the girls were surprised when an owl arrived and dropped a letter in front of them with Fred and George Weasley's handwriting. Ginny opened it:

_Dear Harry, Ginny and Hermione,_

_ Hello from your favourite pranksters. Hogwarts isn't the same without you, although things are better without Snape and Malfoy._

_ How about this for a laugh – when Oliver Wood found out he had lost his star Seeker (and reserve) to the Wellington Academy, he was seen to be crying his eyes out. Naturally, we wouldn't expect you to believe this (we wouldn't believe it ourselves if we were told the same) so we photographed him and have enclosed a copy. _(A photo of Oliver Wood crying fell out of the envelope)_ He thinks you were the best thing to happen to the Gryffindor Quidditch team since our dear brother Charlie, and was going to train Harry to be his replacement as Captain!_

_ We're in the running for the Quidditch Final. Hopefully, Slytherin will lose to Ravenclaw. Our new Seeker is good, but not as good as Harry. Thanks for the Firebolts, guys. Snape, however, had the cheek to confiscate them because they were better than the Slytherin brooms (still Nimbus 2001's). We actually saw Malfoy flying one and the other one being used by Marcus Flint. We complained to McGonagall, who got them back for us. Snape was abusing authority, yet again. We had to send them to Quality Quidditch Supplies in order to get them decontaminated! _

_ We're glad McGonagall sacked Lucius Malfoy. Did she tell you he was refusing to teach magic to non-Slytherins? We might actually get a good grade on our O.W.L. now. A few seventh years have formed a study group to help the fifth years prepare for the exam. Not that we're bothered about the Defence grade. All we need is a good O.W.L in Charms, Transfiguration and Potions. Just don't tell Mum we said that – she'll kill us. Please come back the day before the results come out so she'll be so distracted by dear Harry to pay attention to them. _

_ Percy is being a prat as always. Did you know he has a girlfriend called Penelope Clearwater? She ditched him last week. He caught Lavender Brown (a girl in your year) crying over a letter telling her that her pet rabbit had been killed by a fox. He deducted 30 points from Gryffindor for it. He said a pet rabbit was not worth crying about and actually used the Incendio curse on the letter! Penelope told him he should just go and join Slytherin! McGonagall was fuming over this and stripped Percy of his Head Boy badge and gave him detention! There have been lots of complaints about his behaviour, but Dumbledore would just let it slide. Percy admitted that Dumbledore promised him the Head Boy job in return on spying on Harry while at the Burrow! She restored the points he took from Lavender, though._

_Remember that mad girl from around the corner, Luna Lovegood, who is always going on about Nargles and other weird creatures? She's now going out with dear baby brother, Ron. Percy says teasing him about it is out of the question unless we want detention and points taken away. He seems to have forgotten that he cant do that anymore._

_Anyhow, we've got to ask Angelina and Alicia if they'll come with us on the next Hogsmeade trip. _

_Write soon._

_Gred and Forge._

There were no tears, but lots of laughter at it, especially at the bit about Percy and Penelope Clearwater. Harry and Ginny told Hermione about the letter he had received from Penelope, criticising Percy.

#

The next Maori Alley trip was later that day. This time, Harry and the girls decided to spend the time in the actual Alley instead of going off into the Muggle world.

The first stop was the local bookshop, from which Hermione brought a dozen different books on the animagus transformation.

"It'll help us to be prepared," she told Harry and Ginny. They were shrunk and put in a bag Harry was carrying. They then went to the potions store and bought the ingredients needed to make the animagus potion.

"It's so people less fortunate than us can make use of the Academy supplies without us using up their stocks. Have you seen these prices?" Harry said.

"Why don't we buy some more of the stuff so we can help our friends?" suggested Ginny. They brought extra supplies of the ingredients.

The trio walked back into the Alley holding hands to find people running about screaming. They looked around and saw a dozen people, wearing black cloaks with skull masks on their faces. They looked like they recognised Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

"It's Potter and his whores!" one of them said.

"Kill the tarts if you want to. Our master wants Potter alive!" another one said.

Two of the masked people raised their wands at Ginny and Hermione and said, "Avada Kedavra!"

#

**Damn the critics, AND FULL SPEED AHEAD!**

**If desiraes0220 is wanting to play funny buggers, then so be it. I, Pixel and Stephanie Forever, declare a state of war between the allied forces of good against him.**

**Pixel's Roll of Honour:**

**Miz636**

**Stormshadow13**

**Seel'vor**

**JEnathan**

**Now I have removed the fic in question (you all know which one I mean) But send me a pm containing a valid e-mail address and I will send it to you to keep on you computers!**

**#**

**So… Hagrid has turned up, the broom has been made, flight tested and named – more on that later. Percy has been stripped of being made head boy, and given detention – McGonagall has started to make her mark!**

**And what is this about people attacking the group in Maori Alley? Well we will simply have to find out about that in the next chapter.**

**Now people who have read this before will know that Harry discovers some family secrets, and this is where my story deviates from when Zeopolis79/The Submarauder used to have it on his account. The title was going to be the original one, but I decided to make a statement about the recent issues.**

**The release of Chapter 8 for "The Great Road Trip" will be soon, as soon as I can get it done.**

**Once again, If that twit wants war, then so be it!**

**Regards**

**Pixel**


	21. An Attempted Murder

**An Attempted Murder**

Harry, Hermione and Ginny held onto each other as they awaited the inevitable. But the killing curse hit the girls and did nothing. The Death Eaters looked on as the Potter girls absorbed the killing curse and came out of it without so much as a scratch. But the trio took the element of surprise to their advantage and drew their wands. They cast stunning spells that hit a few of the Death Eaters. Throughout the Alley, other Academy students took their wands and aimed at the Death Eaters. There were also New Zealand Death Eaters participating in the attack. The terrorists had already killed a number of people. Aurors came into the Alley to join in the defence.

"FREEZE YOU BLOODY BASTARDS!" yelled someone.

"STUPEFY!" Hermione shouted and stunned a Death Eater. Then she screamed and fell to the ground. A Death Eater had fired a reducto curse at her in the back. Ginny disarmed him and put him under a body bind. She went to check on Hermione but fell on top of her as another Death Eater cursed her.

"NO!" Harry shouted. He ran to the girls and checked on them. He couldn't feel a pulse on either girl and there was blood everywhere. He stood up and looked at the Death Eaters. Harry then screamed as something happened to him. His skin turned grey, his hands and feet turned into giant paws. His entire body became thick-skinned, a giant horn grew on his face, followed by a smaller second one. Seconds later, he had transformed into a rhinoceros. The Death Eaters looked on as the rhino stared at them. It scuffed its front feet and then charged at them. Harry charged through the group of enemies then turned around. Anthony looked at him and seemed to understand the look.

"Hold on, Harry." He took Anna-Maria's wand from her and jumped onto the rhino's back. "Yee Haw!" he yelled, and Harry charged towards them again. Anthony fired stunners at the Death Eaters, stunning them, surprised at the events unfolding in front of them. One turned and ran. Harry charged after him and lowered his head. Getting really close to the Death Eater, he raised his head and rammed the villain. Meanwhile, other students and the Aurors were beating back the rest of the criminals. Realising they were beaten, they disapparated. Harry walked slowly to the girls and nudged them with his horn, trying to get them to move, but they wouldn't. The Aurors walked over.

"He seems to have gone through an animagus transformation, but can't turn back." Anthony told them. An Auror cast a spell and Harry turned back to normal. He screamed and flung himself upon the girls.

"Please don't be dead," he screamed, with tears in his eyes.

"Harry, let them go. We will take them to the hospital where they can be treated," Remus told him, prying him off them. Two Aurors apparated the girls to the hospital.

Harry looked on as the Aurors placed bindings on the stunned Death Eaters. They were then apparated away. Remus took his hand.

"Prepare yourself, Harry. Apparition is not a pleasant way of travel." Both he and Harry vanished and reappeared in the waiting room of the local magical hospital.

Remus walked to the reception desk. "We're here to see Ginny and Hermione Potter." He told the receptionist. She summoned the Healers.

"Mr. Potter, we have stabilised both Ginny and Hermione, but they are not out of the woods yet. To be frank, we don't expect them to survive. They lost a lot of blood and they were hit by powerful curses. We will do what we can for them. If they can survive the next 24 hours, there is a chance."

Harry fell to the ground on his knees and started crying as he and Remus were told the sad news.

"If they" Remus said to the Receptionist, "Then you and the rest of the hospital staff dies" and he took Harry away.

_The next day – Great Hall, Hogwarts_

Professor McGonagall stood up from her chair in the Great Hall and cleared her throat. All the students stopped eating and looked at her.

"I have an announcement I have to make, although it is one I do not wish to make. Yesterday, Death Eaters attacked Maori Alley in Wellington, New Zealand," she began. The students whispered among themselves, wondering where they knew the location from.

"Twelve people were killed, several more seriously wounded. Among the seriously wounded are our former students, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley."

A lot of people gasped. Not many people were listening as Professor McGonagall finished her statement.

"Neither is expected to survive. All Weasleys are to report to my office at once."

Percy, Fred, George and Ron all got up and followed McGonagall to her office. She sat down in her chair. "I am granting the four of you compassionate leave in order to travel to New Zealand."

Percy looked outraged. "What about the exams, Professor?"

"Permission to murder Percy on the spot?" asked the twins at the same time.

"You bastard! How could you think of your exams when your sister is lying in a hospital bed close to death? As far as I'm concerned, Mum and Dad disowned the wrong person from the family" Fred said.

"I'm of age. You cannot force me to go." Percy replied.

"What about you?" McGonagall asked Ron.

"I'm sticking with Percy and staying here. Ginny was always mean and nasty at home" and that was all Ron said. George, Percy and McGonagall watched as Fred lifted Ron off his feet, and threw him out the window.

"What did you do?" asked McGonagall.

"Did what you mentioned the other day, Professor. Clearing up the trash. Besides" Fred added, "I muttered a spell so that he floated down and didn't die" and McGonagall looked at him.

"20 Points for attacking a defenceless student" and the twins would have sworn her lips curled at the corners. "You may return to your classes, Percy" the witch said.

"Yes, Professor" Percy replied, and he left the office at once. Silence reigned in the office as McGonagall looked at the Weasley twins staring at each other as if speaking with the aid of telepathy. After a few seconds, they turned to face McGonagall so formal looking that the good Professor wondered if they felt alright.

"Professor McGonagall?" they said in harmony, "May we have a few days off?" the twins requested.

"You have half an hour to pack some clothes and whatever else you need" she told them with a smile, "I suggest that you run as I'll be creating a limited use Portkey to Hong Kong. And if Argus Filch yells at you… prank him" and the twins rushed to get to Gryffindor tower which was on the other side of the castle.

#

The Weasleys used a Portkey specially organised by the Ministry to travel to Hong Kong, and from there they caught Coconut Airlines flight 272 to Wellington. The whole time on the plane, and the twins watched the in-flight movie – '_Worlds worst Plane _Crashes' – they decided to stop watching after a few minutes. Hours after arriving, they made it to the hospital where Fred and George ran to the reception desk.

"I was told our sister Ginny Potter, was brought here two days ago. I've just arrived from England," Fred said.

"I will call the Healer," the receptionist said. Fred and George looked around and saw Remus. They ran over to him.

"What's going on, Remus?" Arthur asked him.

"It seems Ginny took a powerful reducto curse in the back. The same thing happened to Hermione. The Death Eaters first aimed the killing curse at them but it didn't even scratch them."

"How's Harry?" George asked, seeing Fred drain of colour.

"Not good. He didn't get hurt, but he's not said anything since it happened. He's not eaten anything or slept. He's just sat between the girls and refused to move." Just then, the Healer came over and shook hands with the twins.

"Mr. and Mr. Weasley?" The twins nodded. "I'm the Healer tending to your sister. For now, she out of danger but still critical."

"Will she die?" Lupin asked.

"I can't honestly tell you," the Healer replied. He took them to the private room and let them see through the window. Both Hermione and Ginny were in separate beds with all sorts of life support machines connected to them with a steady beat. In between them was Harry looking dead to the world. The Healer let them the twins inside, and they walked in and stood behind Harry. Fred looked round to glance at Harry's face, but the sight shocked him badly – it was as if Harry had had all colour, feeling and life drained out of him.

#

Hermione and Ginny opened their eyes and found themselves in a white void. There was nothing for miles on end. They walked around for what seemed hours and still saw nothing and no one.

Before they could do anything else, five people began to appear. Hermione recognised the first two. They were her parents. The other three were James and Lily Potter, along with Sirius Black.

"What are you doing here, Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Ginny and I were attacked in Maori Alley. Harry was trying to defend us."

"You can't die, girls," James said. "Harry needs you."

"The Death Eaters used the killing curse on us but it didn't even scratch us."

James, Lily and Sirius listened with interest as the girls told them that.

"I think it is because of your bond with Harry. I assume you were holding hands at the time?" asked Lily. The girls answered affirmatively. "I believe it is because Harry survived the curse, and because of your bond and the fact that you were touching, it gave you the power to survive the killing curse."

"Hermione dear, it is not your time to leave the world. You have a long life ahead of you," said Mr. Granger, "You have a long and lengthy marriage with Harry ahead of you."

"You must pull through," began Sirius. "Harry will not last long without you."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny. "Will he die if we do?"

"No, but without you, Harry will find life not worth living. Yes, he will have friends but he'll never find anyone else like you. I only wish James and I were still alive, we would have loved it when you have children with Harry. It would mean a nice brood of Potters for us to corrupt."

"This is no laughing matter, Sirius Black!" Lily shouted.

#

Remus was telling Fred and George about how he witnessed Ginny and Hermione survive the killing curse. He told them what he theorised based on what Harry and the girls had told him about their bond. Fred and George tried to get Harry to say something while Remus was looking on.

#

"You must fight now. If you remain here any longer, then you will not be able to go back," Lily said.

"How come we can see you here?" asked Hermione.

"We're already dead. We're supposed to guide you into the light and help you move on, but it's not your time. But that can go to the winds of hell. Fight and return to Harry." James said.

A beating noise could be heard. Ginny and Hermione turned in the general direction of the noise. Ginny stepped forward. There was no longer a white void. She was back in England. She could see the tall building that was the Burrow. Outside were her parents, Molly and Arthur. With them were her brothers; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron. And with them was Harry. They were beckoning at her to come towards them. She began to walk towards them. Hermione grabbed her.

"Ginny, stop!"

"Hermione, it's my family and Harry. I must go to them," she argued.

"There's nothing there," Hermione said, shaking Ginny back to the void. Then the environment began to change. Hermione could see her old Muggle home – her parents and Harry were standing outside it. She made her way towards it. Ginny grabbed her to make her stop, but Hermione wouldn't. Ginny slapped Hermione's face. Hermione came round and looked, but all she could see was the white void.

"What happened?" she asked.

"That's what happens," Lily said, "I've seen it so many times. Dying people are shown images of things they really want to see to try and tempt them into crossing over."

"I saw Sirius before he crossed over." added James, "He later told me that he saw our home at Godric's Hollow along with me, Lily and Harry. The sight was enough to tempt him into crossing the void, into the afterlife."

"And that was a stupid mistake" Sirius said, "The women here just don't want any of the Padfoot" and James and Lily shook their heads.

"We'll see you soon," Hermione said.

"Take your time. We don't want to see you here for at least another hundred years," James replied. Hermione took Ginny's hand and they walked away from Lily, James and Sirius. They then began to fade away.

#

In the hospital, the girls eyes began to open. In the void, the girls disappeared. Fred and George saw Ginny's eyes open at the same time as Harry did

"Oh my…" Harry broke down"

"MEDIC!" yelled the twins, and healers came rushing in to see six foot neon arrows pointing towards each girl along with a beeping noise to indicate the issue. Everyone was shooed out of the room while the Healers checked the girls. Ten minutes later, the Healers came out.

"We have good news; Ginny and Hermione are going to be alright. Two people can go in at a time. Harry, you can stay with them," the main Healer said. Harry smiled for the first time in days. He went into the girls' room with Molly and Arthur and held their hands. They were still unable to speak but were aware of their surroundings.

#

Later on, at the Academy, Headmistress Jackson had an announcement to make.

"I am pleased to announce that Hermione and Ginny Potter are on the mend. It will be several weeks before they will be able to return to the Academy. When they do, they will need our support. On hearing the news, the Wellington Wents requested that our charity match be put on hold until Harry is able to play. It seems that they have heard how good he is and want to face him." All the students cheered when they heard Ginny and Hermione were going to be okay.

#

**I decided not to be cruel and subject everyone to another cliffhanger so I thought I'd make this a happy ending. Now there are two references here. One is during the fight in the Alley and is from a film. The other concerns the twins and is when they take the flight to NZ… hope you spot them.**

**Reviews and Pm's in the normal manner…**

**The Undisputed King of Fanfiction**

**Pixel**

**Now 5 days desaires0220 free!**

**Please Note: Reading a chapter of Pixel and Stephanie Forever's fanfics counts as one of your five a day.**


	22. The Charity Quidditch Match

**The Charity Quidditch Match**

It was another three weeks before Hermione and Ginny had recovered enough to return to the Academy. Fred and George had a great few weeks at the Academy who soon liked them both. While they had been packing at Hogwarts, they had thought to include some of their products, and they sold out to members of all the houses, and they took orders from many students. When they left for the UK and Hogwarts, it was with the promise that they would return for a holiday – and the twins took some souvenirs to remind them of the trip. At Hermione's insistence, Harry brought the day's homework to the ward so the girls wouldn't get behind. Sadly, Ginny, who had been hit in the spine by the Reducto curse, was still unable to walk. She was on three different potions designed to regenerate the nerve endings in her spine and was predicted to be able to walk again in two months. Harry pushed her wheelchair into the Great Hall for dinner on the day of the girls' return and everyone started clapping and cheering. On arrival at the Watiko House table, Anna-Maria and Anthony showed them a copy of the paper. On the cover was the headline:

**HEROES OF THE WELLINGTON ACADEMY**

And also on the front cover was a photo someone had taken of Anthony riding on Harry as a rhino. The article told of how Anthony's actions had helped raise the profile of Muggle-borns, which pleased Hermione.

"One thing though" she said to him.

"Yeah?" Anthony replied.

"Why did you go YEE HAW when on Harry's back?" Hermione questioned.

"Well if you was on the back of a Rhino which was charging Death Eaters, what would you do?" Anthony replied.

"Good point" Hermione said.

#

The next day, Headmistress Jackson asked Harry about his reported Animagus transformation in the Alley. After he told her about it, along with consulting the statements of the people who had witnessed it, she spoke to an expert on the process about it and it was concluded that it was as a result of severe emotional stress and the rhino was not his proper form.

#

Tonks took Harry and the girls aside on the night of their return to discuss her forthcoming wedding to Remus.

"Sadly, due to work commitments, my parents can't come but they made me promise that when we return to the UK for the Quidditch World Cup, we'll have a Muggle ceremony," she said, "My dad, if I hadn't already told you, is a Muggle." The trio were very sympathetic. They wondered why Tonks was telling them this.

"Harry, I was wondering if you would give me away, please?" He was surprised at this. It was the last thing he was expecting.

"I'd be honoured to," he replied without having to think about it.

Tonks gave him a hug and then turned to the girls. "My best friend Samantha is coming down to be my maid-of-honour, but I would love it if you would be my bridesmaids."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other for a moment before Hermione replied. "We'd love too."

#

A few days later, everyone was having breakfast in the Great Hall when the owls flew in to deliver the post. Hedwig flew to Harry and the girls, and dropped a letter in front of him. He picked it up to see an official Gringotts seal on it. He opened it and read it out loud.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am unaware if you know this, but the Ministry passed a bill last week dissolving marriages formed by arrangement or conditions set up in a will. _

_Despite the fact you and your wives are now citizens of New Zealand, the Ministry has instructed me to tell you that because your wedding was conducted in the United Kingdom and was a result of conditions in the late Sirius Black's will, it has now been dissolved. _

_I am sorry to bring you this bad news._

_Griphook – Potter Account Manager, Gringotts._

Harry looked at the letter not sure what to do. Ginny began to cry – she feared that now she was no longer married to Harry, she might have to return to the UK. Hermione knew that with no family, no one could force her to go anywhere.

Jackson walked over to them. "I'd like to see you in my office after breakfast, please."

#

The trio knocked on the door and were told to enter. They wondered what they had done wrong.

"Don't worry," Jackson said, looking at their faces, "You've not done anything wrong. I got a letter from Miss Weasley's parents informing me of some new law and as a result, it seems your marriage has been dissolved." The three students looked on.

"I have good news for you. Because the three of you are now New Zealand citizens, your marriage can't be dissolved by anyone in the UK. When you became citizens of this country, your marriage became protected by our laws. Just in case there was any doubt, the Ministry has put it down in writing that your marriage is safe." She passed over a document to the trio, "If it wasn't, then the three of you would have been able to remarry here." The trio were very pleased to hear this news.

"Thank you for telling us," Harry said.

#

The following weekend saw the long awaited Quidditch game against the Wellington Wents and Watiko House. Carmen Janus had recovered from the flu and was in her position as Chaser for the Academy. Since she was graduating this year, it was her last chance to impress the scouts. It was no secret that she wanted to play professional Quidditch. New Zealand Quidditch announcer Toby Bowens would be the announcer for the match.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione. Anna-Maria's boyfriend Anthony was going through the crowds taking bets on the game.

"I guess you caught me" he said, and pulled her out of the way to speak to her. "My father threw me out when he found out that I was magical, and the only money I get is what my mother left me. That only covers my school supplies and things" he added.

"So you're doing this for pocket money?" Hermione asked, not too happy about how this was going.

"Not exactly" Anthony replied. "I love Anna Maria, and I want to get an engagement ring and to put down a deposit on a house so that we can live together. I know we are both a little bit too young, but Gringotts have promise to deal with the house issue while I propose to Anna" and Hermione felt sorry at once for his situation. She reached into her pocket and handed over a bag with 100 Galleons inside.

"A present for saving my life and Ginny's and she quickly went away before Anthony could protest – a smile gracing her face. Hermione quickly made her way to the top box where she sat at the back so she didn't have to crane her neck up. Toby Bowens could be heard all over the stadium. He was in the Top Box with Ginny, Hermione, Samantha Jackson, the Wents manager and school governors, along with the New Zealand Minister of Magic.

"Welcome to the charity match between the Academy's Waikato House and the Wellington Wents.

"For the Academy, we have Captain James Barber who is also the Keeper, Andrew Rawlings and Richard Keady as Beaters, Samantha Jenkins, Sally Taylor and Carmen Janus as Chasers and former Star Seeker of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter."

There was a loud round of applause when the Academy line-up was announced.

"For the Wellington Wents we have Seeker Christine Jenkins, recently promoted to Captain, Martin Mixson is the Keeper, Anne Adams, Susan Richens and Jo Hicks are the Chasers while Martin Alba and Simon Moore are the Beaters."

James Barber and Christine Jenkins walked to each other and shook hands. Tonks told them that she wanted a nice clean game and that the team could take off. Fourteen people took to the sky on their brooms. With a crash, Tonks tripped over the box containing the Quidditch balls. Everyone laughed. Tonks' face went red as she got up, but not looking where she was going, she tripped over her broom. Her face went even redder as the laughter got louder.

"Apparently, our dear referee Nymphadora is very clumsy," Toby said. But before he could say anything else, Tonks flew up to the Top Box, pointed her wand at him and cast a non-verbal hex at him. She then cast _Petrificus Totalus _at him and he fell off his seat.

"**DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!**" Tonks shouted.

Ginny moved herself to the magical microphone.

"Our announcer has made the fatal error in calling Aunty Tonks by her first name which she hates so I'll have to take over his duties until Tonksy releases him from the body bind." A piece of parchment appeared in her hands.

"My friend Firefox (Anthony) had odds of 100:1 that the announcer would get hexed before the game began. The winner of 200 galleons is…" she read from the parchment. "My husband, Harry!" Everyone laughed. Ginny read again. "There were also odds of 20:1 that Tonks would trip over both the ball box and her broom. The winner of that bet is: HARRY!"

Tonks looked as if she was going to curse him for that insult. She released the Snitch and the Bludgers from the box, then took the Quaffle from it and threw it into the air. Carmen Janus grabbed it as the game began. The Wents Beaters aimed Bludgers at her but Andrew Rawlings prevented him from hitting her. The Waikato Chasers passed the Quaffle to each other until they made it to the Wents' goalposts. Sally Taylor threw it and it went through one of the hoops.

"10-0 to the Academy team!" Ginny shouted as the Academy students cheered.

The Quaffle was back in play, but it was in the possession of the Wents. Richard Keady hit a Bludger and it hit Susan Richens. She dropped the Quaffle and it was picked up by Samantha Jenkins. She made it to the goals and scored the second goal of the game.

Meanwhile, Harry was watching for the Snitch. A glint of gold could be seen and he flew towards it. Christine Jenkins was flying towards it but she realised Harry was too fast. Desperate measures had to be taken.

"Oi Harry! Look at this!" she shouted. Harry turned to face her – she lifted her top revealing a huge chest. There were lots of wolf whistles.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Both Ginny and Hermione were shouting into the magical microphone. He came to his senses. "Stop staring at that Seeker's body and get back to the game." Christine covered herself up – she had achieved her aim – the Snitch had vanished.

The impromptu flash had enabled both sides to score several goals. The score was now 50-20 to the Academy.

"After that obviously dirty bit of cheating in order to distract my husband, for looking, he is going to get into so much trouble later on, both teams have managed to score several goals." Ginny was speaking into the microphone.

Headmistress Jackson could now be heard. "Ginny, please commentate in an unbiased way." But everyone was laughing. They were finding everything so funny that they were putting money in charity boxes.

Harry flew to the Top Box and shouted into the microphone, "If the Academy wins this game, the House of Potter will match the total donated and will TRIPLE it!" There were gasps and cheers as he made this announcement. But he couldn't reply back. Ginny and Hermione had taken advantage of his appearance to put him under the Bat Bogey Hex as revenge for staring at Christine's body. The game went on for another two hours in which both teams scored several goals. The main highlight was Harry trying to trick Christine Jenkins with the Wronski Feint but she pulled up just in time and Harry crashed into the ground. The snitch could be seen again later in the game but it was near the ground. Christine was flying towards it. Harry realised he was too far up and away to catch up. There was one thing to do but it was risky. He flipped his broom upwards and flew another hundred or so feet before flipping the nose over and kicking the broom to full power before killing the power. It started plunging towards the ground and Christine Jenkins at breakneck speeds, and several people screamed in fear as Harry and the broom fell towards the rushing ground.

"What on earth is Harry doing?" Anthony could be heard to say.

"He's crazy! They'll both be killed!" Anna-Marie shouted.

"Someone stop him!" another person yelled.

Harry caught up with Christine and with a thought, returned power to his broom, levelled it out and the broom slowed down. As it did so, he reached out with his hand and caught the Snitch. As he sped away, he turned to see Christine about to crash into the ground. Harry pulled his broom up and into a partial loop and then spun it round to normal, kicked in forward thrust and grabbed Christine before she smashed into the ground.

"Thanks" she said to Harry.

"You're welcome" he replied, and set her gently on the ground before rocketing into the air and doing a sortie of acrobatics. The Academy students were cheering and shouting themselves hoarse, people could barely hear Headmistress Jackson talking.

"After that very dangerous manoeuvre, Harry Potter catches the Snitch and gains 150 points for the Academy team. The winner of this match is the Academy with 340 points compared to the Wellington Wents 200!" Ginny and Hermione were speechless. Both had nail marks on their faces. Hermione had actually fainted.

#

There were cheers that evening in the Great Hall. Anna-Maria and Dobby had arranged the party to end all parties to celebrate the Academy winning the game. The Wents players were all invited to it, which they accepted with good grace. During the party, it was announced by Headmistress Jackson that the game had raised 15,000 galleons for charity. There were further cheers at this pronouncement. The match had raised a total of 60,000 galleons after the promised addition of the donations from the House of Potter had been added. Sarah stumbled over to Harry and the girls. She looked as if she had been drinking too much alcohol.

"Have I told you how much I love you today, Harry?" she asked in a slurry voice.

"No," Harry replied and to his and the girls surprise, Sarah leant forward and gave Harry a huge kiss on the lips. After a few seconds, he was able to push her off. "HELP!" he cried as Sarah tried it again.

"I really love you, Harry," Sarah said. Harry was going bright red with embarrassment while Hermione and Ginny were going purple with rage.

"_Stupefy_!" Anna-Maria's voice could be heard. Sarah fell to the ground, stunned.

"Sorry about that, my friends, for some reason, dear Sarah here gets drunk after one bottle of butterbeer. She's a right flirt at the best of times but after she's drunk, she can go too far. She knows that one small glass a week is her limit."

Anna-Maria pointed her wand at Sarah. "_Wingardium Leviosa,_" she said. Sarah was lifted into the air. "I'll take her back to the dorm before she does anymore damage." She left the room with Sarah levitating behind her. The Wents Seeker walked over to Harry, who was standing next to Ginny and Hermione with a bottle of butterbeer.

"That was a very good game you played, Harry. I heard reports that you were good but I never thought you were that good. I can see a good career in Quidditch ahead of you," Christine Jenkins said. Ginny and Hermione glared at her for her strip show in the middle of the game. "I take it your glares are for me stripping to distract Harry?" The girls nodded. "I apologize for that. I was desperate to stop Harry ending the game early."

"Apology accepted," Hermione said, "As long as you never do it again."

"Deal. Did you really make that broom?" and the trio nodded.

"Hermione deserves most of the credit, though. She did the majority of the charm work," said Harry. Hermione blushed, which she always did when someone praised her work.

"If I paid you the money, would you make me one, please?" asked Christine.

Harry and the girls looked at each other. It looked as if they were talking to each other telepathically. Harry then left the hall and came back ten minutes later holding the _Maruader_. He passed it to Christine.

"We want you to have this one," he said.

"I can't accept this," she replied to them.

"Yes you can," Hermione said. "Let's put it this way – you can have it as long as you report to us how it goes in the professional game. School Quidditch matches are too mild for this sort of broom. It's a broom – not a wooden shelf. She doesn't deserve to be on the ground gathering dust – she belongs in the air"

"If you put it like that, Mrs. Potter…" Christine began.

"Call me Hermione. Yes, I am putting it like that. That way, all of us are satisfied. We can always make another one."

"Hermione made so many notes on how much power to use for the charms, detailed descriptions of how long each twig is, sketches of the _Marauder _name on it, and so on, it would rival the length of the thickest books ever," Harry said. Hermione slapped him on the head.

"I take it you're a bookworm then, Hermione?" Christine asked.

"She'd live in the library if she could," replied Ginny before getting a slap on the head from Hermione.

"Don't mock her. I was a bookworm when I attended the Academy." The three looked on. "I was told I could do any job I wanted, but I wanted to play Quidditch. Maybe when I retire, I might take up teaching."

"Good on you," Hermione said.

Anthony was kneeling in front of Anna-Maria. "You are my beautiful princess," he was heard singing to her. She was going all red. Gareth was filming it using a Muggle video camera.

The party went on well into the night until Samantha Jackson told the students at 1AM that they had to go to bed. They reluctantly obliged with her request while the Went players went home. Samantha was standing with Remus and Tonks as everyone went their separate directions.

"I think today was a success," she said to the couple. "We should hold a similar event next year, but have a different house play."

"That sounds like a very good idea," Remus commented.

#

Coincidentally, at Hogwarts, the Quidditch final was held on the same day – Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Harry had known this, and had told the Weasley twins that they could take money from his vaults and get the entire Gryffindor team's brooms in for a service. They did so with McGonagall's blessing and the game was full of surprises. Slytherin had managed to get a surprise present which was the fact Draco Malfoy had been cleared of all charges, pardoned and allowed to play Quidditch at Hogwarts. His game lasted for a full five minutes before he flew alongside Katie Bell and punched her in the side of the head causing her to fall off her broom. It took the rest of the team to keep the twins from attacking Malfoy who was sent off from the game and given detention until McGonagall saw fit, and Slytherin lost 300 points. With the house points standing like that, the Gryffindor team did some formation flying and they all managed to score a goal before Daniel Radcliffe (the replacement seeker) caught the snitch. The Slytherin team was heard making a formal protest to Madam Hooch, but she told them that the game result was final, and that they would not be getting a replay.

**A/N:**

**First of all, the references for Chapter 21! Nobody go them so I'll let you know what and where they are. 1) The airline "Coconut Airways" and the flight number are from the song "Barbados" by "**_**Totally Tropical**_**". 2) When somebody shouts **FREEZE YOU BLOODY BASTARDS**, that is from when Barin and Zarkoff break into the control room in "**_**Flash Gordon**_**". No references is here, but I hope you liked the chapter all the same.**

**Concerning Anthony, I felt that we didn't have much of a background – even though this is mostly Submaruader's old work. So I've altered the bit about his money making scheme. Originally it was simply a mention of him telling Ginny, but I changed it to Hermione and had him actually say the reasons. AND… he even got a present for saving the lives of Ginny and Hermione to boot!**

**Oh alright then, there is a double reference. Concerning a line Hermione says about the broom the trio made. One part is from **_**Independence Day**_**, and the other is from the film **_**Space Cowboys**_**.**

**I now have something to say to you. Concerning desaires0220, I have tried to speak to him, but he has now blocked me from talking to him, so I've won. I want to thank you for your support and want to let you know that I've blocked him from contacting me as well.**

**Now Pixel is in a happy mood and so this is part 1 of a two part chapter release. The Remus/Nymphadora (ducks stunner, and sticks out tongue!), wedding is in the next chapter, and as the music in the background at the reception afterwards, I'm going to have a very famous piece of music playing. Your clue is this: The Mos Eisley tavern scene… First five people to id it correctly can have cameos as the students playing the music!**

**Start looking…**

**Regards:**

**Pixel**


	23. Another Wedding

**Another Wedding**

The following week was the day of Remus and Tonks' long awaited wedding. It was being held in the Academy's Great Hall which had been decorated for the occasion. The New Zealand Minister of Magic Rebecca Hewitt was officiating. All the students were sitting wearing their best robes. Professor Stephens was standing next to Remus – he had agreed to act as his best man. Remus had no friends in the UK. He and Professor Stephens had formed a friendship during his time at the Academy. The Potters, Tonks and Remus were told that New Zealand magical weddings were a lot different to that to the weddings in the UK. For a few days before, they had been taught the differences and what to do. A student started playing a rock version 'Here Comes the Bride' on a guitar. Everyone started laughing. Tonks had requested it. It was just like Tonks to request a rock tune, especially at her own wedding. Remus and Stephens turned and saw Hermione pushing Ginny along. Tonks' best friend, Samantha, was with them. They were wearing pink dresses (which clashed with Ginny's hair). Then everyone saw Harry wearing his best dress robes, walking Tonks down the hall arm in arm. Everyone was surprised that Tonks was not being clumsy. She was wearing a white dress which fleshed out all of her figure. For the occasion, she had her hair blonde. She and Harry finished walking and stood next to Remus, in front of the Minister.

"Good afternoon, everyone. We are here today to witness the bonding of Remus Jonathan Lupin and Nymphadora Sally Destiny Harmony Symphony Rhapsody Melody Stephanie Tonks in marriage" the Minister started.

"Is that the end of Tonks's middle names?" whispered Ginny to Hermione, and then noticed that Hermione was trying very hard to not burst out into laughter.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" continued Minister Hewitt.

Harry stepped forward, "I, Harry Potter, Lord of the House of Black, of which Nymphadora is a member of via blood relation through her mother Andromeda." Harry released Tonks' arm. Remus extended his arm and Harry shook it.

"I thank you, Lord Black. I promise to look after Nymphadora and follow the code of the House of Black in her treatment and I swear on the code of the House of Lupin that I will do so," Remus replied. Harry moved back and stood next to Ginny and Hermione. Minister Hewitt continued.

"Remus, do you take Nymphadora to be your lawful wedded wife? Will you love her, honour her and respect her throughout your years together?"

"I do," Remus replied. He then turned to Tonks. "Nymmy, before I met you, I never thought I'd meet a woman who would look past my hairy little problem. Then, by chance, I met you and my life has never been the same since. When I wanted to come here to get to know my cub again, you dropped everything and came with me. I love you and I want to be with you always."

Some of the girls watching were crying. Ginny glared at Harry. "Why didn't you say anything like that to us at our wedding?" she asked. Harry was silent.

"Nymphadora, do you take Remus to be your lawful wedded husband? Will you love him, honour him and respect him throughout your years together?" asked Hewitt

"I do," Tonks replied. "Remus, I believe in true love and I knew it was love at first sight when I first met you. You were afraid at first, especially when I found out about your furry little problem, that I wouldn't want to be with you. But I stayed with you when I found out and I will always stay with you."

The girls continued crying. Hermione turned to Harry. "How come you didn't give any speeches like that when you married us?" she asked with mock hurt in her voice.

"I don't know," Harry said, his face going down to look at the floor. Samantha and Stephens passed the rings to Remus and Tonks. Remus put the ring on Tonks first.

"With this ring, I thee wed," he said. Tonks did the same and said the same words.

"Before I declare this couple man and wife, is there anyone here who feels these two should not be wed, speak now for forever hold your peace." No one said anything, but Gareth decided at that moment to cough. The entire hall spun round to glare at him.

"What?" he asked with all innocence.

"Moving on" Hewitt said, "With the power vested in me by the New Zealand Ministry of Magic, I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"With pleasure," Remus said. He lifted the veil from Tonks' face and kissed her. The students and staff members cheered.

#

Delores Umbridge walked into Gringotts and approached the desk. "GOBLIN!" she shouted. A goblin walked over.

"Madam Undersecretary, how may I help you?" he asked. Umbridge passed two keys over.

"We confiscated these from the home of Albus Dumbledore but the numbers do not match up to any of the Dumbledore vaults as confirmed by Aberforth Dumbledore. I want to know who these belong to!"

The goblin examined each key then exclaimed. "These are the master keys to the Potter vault along with Harry Potter's trust fund."

"Then what has Mr. Potter been using?" Umbridge asked.

"He must have been using copies. When a vault is opened, two keys are given to the holder – a master key and a copy," the goblin replied. He clicked his fingers and two folders appeared.

"Can anyone using these keys open the vaults?" Umbridge asked.

"Only if someone who is not the vault holder has a letter signed by the vault holder. It appears that Mr. Potter has been authorising transfers from his vault since he was three years old."

"Could Dumbledore have forged the signature?" Umbridge asked as the goblin checked the parchments.

"Looks like these signatures have been copied from something with Mr. Potter's signature. Since his parents' murder, the first we saw him was in July 1991 when Rubeus Hagrid brought him in. Since then, he came in the year after that and the year after that, making several trips, including the will reading of Sirius Black. Mr. Black had made Mr. Potter his heir – this was in his will ever since Mr. Potter was born."

"What transactions have been done since Mr. Potter began at Hogwarts?"

The goblin checked the records. "It seems several deposits have been made to a Percy Weasley. They suddenly stopped after Mr. Potter moved to New Zealand. The only UK based transaction since was two weeks ago when Professor Minerva McGonagall used Mr. Potter's key and a letter of authorisation to buy thirty tickets to the final of the Quidditch World Cup. Our branch in New Zealand confirmed Professor McGonagall was authorised to access the account."

"The Ministry will arrange the return of the keys to their rightful owner," Umbridge said, not trusting the goblins to do the job.

"Deposits have also been made to a Muggle bank in the name of Grunnings. I will get our New Zealand branch to inform Mr. Potter of this so he can find out as soon as possible." Umbridge was silent as she left the bank without a word of thanks.

"What has Dumbledore been up to?" she asked herself. "Why steal Mr. Potter's money?"

#

Umbridge returned to her office and called for a copy of the transcripts concerning Dumbledore when he placed Harry with the Dursleys. She hated Harry many times over, and then some more on top. Umbridge decided to keep the keys for herself and fake the signature of Harry so that she could take money out of the Potter vaults. All she had to do was to find something with Harry's signature on it.

#

The wedding reception was in full swing. A lot of couples were dancing, including Remus and Tonks along with Harry and Hermione. Ginny was waiting next to a table for the dance to finish so Harry would dance with her. She had a surprise in store for him. The song finished and most of the couples sat down. Anthony got up and walked up to the stage and picked up his guitar which he had put there earlier. He walked to the microphone and started playing a track.

Harry walked up to Ginny. "May I have this dance?" he asked her. To his surprise, she stepped out of her wheelchair and the duo walked onto the dance floor as Anthony started singing.

_The fortunate ones,_

_To be fast and free and young,_

_I want to count myself among_

_The Fortunate ones,_

Harry and Ginny started dancing. He had to help her stay steady, though. Remus and Tonks danced again, Remus knowing the song as being called _Nothin's Gonna Stand in Our Way_. Some of the students sat and watched Anthony play his guitar and sing. Anna-Maria went and sat next to Hermione.

"How long as Ginny been able to walk?" she asked.

"Since this morning. She made me swear not to say anything. She wanted to surprise Harry with it," Hermione replied. Anthony finished playing, and then gestured with one hand towards a small group of five students who stood with a mixture of electric pianos, saxophones, a steel drum and a pair of trombones. For some reason, Harry was now smiling like the proverbial Cheshire cat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Anthony spoke with a magically enhanced voice, "I present to you David Phillips, Joseph Jackson, Vaughn Beaunoyer, Ahsoka Tano and Nathan Adsett – better known as the New Zealand Mos Eisley Cantina band!" and at once they started playing the music from the scene where Obi-Wan and Luke Skywalker entered the bar in _Star Wars_. Headmaster Jackson walked over to the trio of Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

"It's good to see you back on your feet again, Ginny." She said.

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny replied. The band finished playing and David spoke to the guests.

"Thank you" he said, "We are the Mos Eisley Cantina band, and if you have any requests, then let us know" the boy finished.

"Play the same song!" somebody shouted.

"Alright same song, here we go" and the band started doing the same song. They had just finished for a second time when Tonks returned from the ladies room. Everyone turned to see her come back (happiness had overtaken her), and Harry nodded at them. Before anyone could say or do anything, the band started into the Darth Vader/Imperial theme from _Star Wars_. Tonks shot them a deadly glare and without missing a beat, the band merged seamlessly right into the tune played over the top of the Endor celebrations from _Return of the Jedi_. At around 1am, the Headmistress said it was time for it to come to an end, but they had to see off the newly wed off on the honeymoon. Harry, Hermione and Ginny helped the band to float their intriments outside which confused everyone somewhat – except those in the know. Anthony even brought out his electric guitar which was powered by magic for the moment.

"Why has the band taken their things outside?" asked Jackson.

"You'll see" Harry told her. The limo came to collect Remus and Tonks and the pair turned to wave at the guests whilst standing out of one of the sunroofs. Just as the limo started to shift, Harry gave the signal.

_Daaa da da daa – daa da da daa_… the night air was filled of the strains from '_The Stripper_' and most of the guests burst into laughter before they dispersed.

"I hope everything goes well for their marriage" Hermione said.

"Everything will be perfick" Harry said, and putting his arms around his wives, he took them back to their quarters.

**A/N:**

**The song I included the first four lines to is called **_**Nothin's Gonna Stand in My Way **_**by SPECTRE General. It's to show that Remus and Tonks won't let anything get in their way, especially in terms of getting married. The second tune is the Cantina band scene and the third is the tune known either as **_**The Darth Vader**_** tune, or as **_**The Impirial March**_** – take your pick. The third and final tune is **_**The Stripper**_** by David Rose.**

**Only one person gave me thier name for the band, so if you want PM me and I'll edit your names instead of the temp ones I have. First four to PM me wins a cuddly toy as well as a teaser for a new mini fic I've planned.**

**Two references here: one is a Family Guy – Blue Harvest reference (look at the reception scenes for it), and the second is a reference to the British (of which I am a member of that proud country) tv show **_**The Darling Buds of May**_** (towards the end of this chapter).**

**Now this chapter originally had mentions of the Weasley family in it, but I've removed them as well due to my belief that they are well in with Dumbledore and his lot. What I mean by that is by looking at the facts that they clearly knew who and what Harry was, and would have known about Lily's dislike of her sister and Vernon. But when Harry was sent to the Dursleys, did they raise any questions? NO THEY DIDN'T! So with the exception of Fred and George, the Weasley family will all burn in the pits of hell – joined by those reviewers who take joy in abusing my fanfics. (Bill and Charlie will be explained to be under direct orders from Dumbledore to find out stuff about Harry. This is why they seemed so nice at the beginning.)**

**Please Note the bottom of the page!**

**Any questions, then please ask them.**

**Reviews and PM's in the normal way,**

**Regards:**

**Pixel**

**Now 6 days without any bad reviews or Pm's**


	24. Newspaper Articles And Becoming Powerful

**Newspaper Articles And Becoming Powerful**

There was a surprise article in the magical newspapers across the world in the weeks following Remus and Tonks' wedding. Headmistress Jackson had left the previous week to attend a meeting held by Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts.

**MAGICAL SCHOOLS IN SECRET MEETING**

_In a surprise move, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of the disgraced school Hogwarts in England called a secret meeting of Headteachers of Wizarding schools worldwide. It is no secret that since the revelations regarding Albus Dumbledore were made public, Professor McGonagall has strived to restore the former excellent reputation of Hogwarts._

_No one commented on the results of the meeting, but there are rumours that a magical event will be held between two or more schools. Speculation is high about a possible revival of the Triwizard Tournament, a magical version of the Muggle Olympic Games and even an Interschool Quidditch Tournament._

_The participating schools, unknown at this time, will give a formal statement when the event has been approved by the respective countries' Ministries._

There was much speculation as to what the events could be in the Great Hall at the Academy.

"I hope it is not a revival of the Triwizard Tournament," said Hermione. "I read that it got disbanded because of the high death toll."

"Don't be a spoilsport, Hermione," Anthony said. "What's life without a little risk?"

"Whatever happened to your spirit of adventure, 'Mione?" asked Ginny.

"It died in Maori Alley the day we got cursed in the back," replied Hermione.

"Look at this," interrupted Harry. He was still reading the paper. He read the article out loud.

**DEATH EATERS SENTENCED TO DEATH**

_Death Eaters, supporters of the British terrorist Lord Voldemort – we are not afraid to use that name – who attacked Maori Alley earlier in the year, resulting in several deaths have been sentenced to receive the Dementor's Kiss._

_Among the captured were five British Death Eaters who either used bribery or claims of being under the Imperius curse to escape imprisonment. Several claims were made in this case but were dismissed._

_Healer Matthew Witowski of the Wellington Magical Hospital was asked to check the suspects for evidence of bewitchment. "I can establish with 100 percent certainty that these people were NEVER placed under the Imperius curse or mind altering potions in their lives."_

"Why couldn't the British Ministry have done something like this after You-Know-Who was vanquished?" asked Hermione.

"That Ministry is in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. He probably blocked investigations into these claims; they just took his word for it," Ginny replied.

"Wait, there's more," Harry said.

_Not knowing our laws, the British Death Eaters urged charges against the students who used magic and one student for an illegal Animagus transformation. As our readers know, students are permitted to use magic in Maori Alley, and it was justified in this case because they were defending themselves. Experts have concluded that the Animagus transformation was a result of the student studying the transformation along with severe emotional stress. In all cases, no students will be facing charges._

_The convicted will receive the Dementor's Kiss next week._

Harry closed the paper and put it down then a call from Anna-Maria got his attention.

"Harry – turn to page 3, there is a story about that murderer Draco Malfoy in it!"

Hermione picked up the paper and turned to the third page.

**TEENAGE MURDERER RELEASED FROM PRISON**

_13 year old Draco Malfoy, student at Hogwarts, who survived Portkey transportation to the Academy during Christmas last year, was released from England's Azkaban Prison last night._

_Malfoy, who came to the Academy with the late Hogwarts Professor Severus Snape, used Unforgivable curses on several students and murdered Academy Deputy Headmaster Richard Sanderson and first year student Malcolm Jennings. In a deal brokered between our Ministry and the British Ministry, Draco Malfoy was sentenced to six months in Azkaban for his use of Unforgivables on the grounds that he was corrupted by Albus Dumbledore._

"CRAP!" several students were heard to say.

_It has been confirmed by Arthur Weasley, head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office at the British Ministry that Cornelius Fudge used his executive powers to give young Malfoy a full pardon. _

_A spokesperson for our Ministry has confirmed that we will be seeking the extradition of Draco Malfoy where he will face charges of two counts of first degree murder._

Hermione threw the paper onto the table in disgust.

"What is the Ministry coming too?" she asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me if dear Lucius is spreading his wealth about again," said Harry.

#

That day was the first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson taught by Remus since he and Tonks came back from their honeymoon two days before. There was much laughter among the students, including Harry and his girls, that if the couple wanted tips on how to maintain a good marriage, they should call upon Harry, Ginny and Hermione for advice. Since their return, the male students tried to pester Remus for information on how good the sex was while the girls pestered Tonks to find out the clothes she wore and the make-up (they had given up trying to get Harry and the girls to spill the beans when they admitted under Veritaserum that they had no sex life). This however had proved for some interesting moments getting ingredients, and the potion was brewed in the Potters' private rooms so that no one got into trouble.

"I have a special treat for you today. We are going to start learning the art of wandless magic," Remus said. The class gasped.

"What is interesting about it is that we've all done it before. Who can tell me how?"

Hermione's hand shot up. "Before we get our acceptance letters and buy our wands, we do accidental magic and it is all without wands."

"Excellent. Ten points. But did you know you can focus your magic and cast it without a wand?" All the students shook their heads. Remus opened a cupboard and took a target out and set it up on his desk.

"You might want to step back," he said. The class got up and moved towards the side walls of the class. Remus walked to the centre of the classroom. He raised his hand and pointed it at the target.

"_Reducto!_" he shouted. A beam fired from his hand and struck the target. It left a small hole in the centre. The class applauded. He repaired the target. "Who would like to give it a try?" Hermione and Ginny pushed Harry forward. "Excellent, Harry. If you would like to step this way."

Harry stood next to Remus. "Now, focus your magic, Harry. Point to the target and say the curse."

Remus walked out of the way. Harry pointed his hand at the target. "_Reducto!_" Unlike Remus' beam, Harry's was a concentrated light beam. It hit the target with a blinding flash. Everyone covered their eyes. When it was safe to look again, the target was nothing but a pile of ash.

"Impressive, Harry," Remus said, shocked from what he had witnessed. "Form a line, please." He got another target out after unsuccessfully attempting to repair the one Harry had destroyed. The class began their work. Not all of them were able to cast a wandless Reducto curse. A few of them had some success and did moderate damage to the target. Ginny almost destroyed it and just like Harry did, Hermione turned it into ash. "Good work, class. Don't worry if you weren't able to cast it this time, not everyone can do it first time. If you want to practice, try and do a harmless first year spell like the levitation charm. Remember to focus your magic on the object. Class dismissed." The class began to leave. "Harry, can I have a word please?" Remus asked. Harry and the girls stayed behind. "I noticed your power seems to be increasing. It seems to be the only answer to you reducing that target to a pile of dust. I want you to try something," Remus said as he took out some chocolate frog cards out. Ginny noticed that they were all Dumbledore cards.

"Please, please, please…" she muttered softly under her breath.

"I'm going to throw these in the air and I want to see if you can shoot all of them with wandless Reducto curses – go!" Remus threw the cards into the air. Without thinking, Harry, Ginny and Hermione fired at them. Within seconds, they were all destroyed.

"Impressive," Remus said to himself. "We'll talk later. You may go." Harry and his girls left while Remus mused on a few things.

#

At the lunch break, Remus decided to pay a visit to Professor Jackson's office.

"How can I help you, Remus?" she asked.

"I think Harry Potter, along with Hermione and Ginny should take their O.W.L's this year," he replied.

"How come?"

Remus extracted the memory of his Defence class that morning and played it back. Jackson looked on in surprise as she saw the extent of Harry and the girls' power.

"I'll have to convince the exam board and the Governors first, but if they are open to the idea, they can take their O.W.L's two years early."

#

Harry, Ginny and Hermione were having lunch in the hall discussing a few things with Anna-Maria when a hoot could be heard. They looked up and saw Hedwig flying towards them. She dropped a letter in front of Harry before letting Hermione feed her. Harry took it, opened it and read it out loud;

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I regret to say that something escaped our notice during the asset listings you ordered several months ago. The error concerns Albus Dumbledore and the fact he still held your master account keys, even though he was ordered to hand them over to you. These keys where found by a Deloris Umbridge but she has used them to take out large amounts of money after forging your signature for a letter of authorisation. We have taken back the money, but the political situation in the UK Ministry of Magic is unstable, and so we have not done anything about it or reported the crime. Should you wish to prosecute Madam Umbridge, then we will file the correct paper work._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Griphook – Potter Family Accountant_

Harry passed the letter over to Hermione to look at. "Did Hedwig fly all the way to England?"

"I don't think so," Hermione began. "She must have picked it up from the New Zealand branch of the Owl Office. I hear that portkeys can now be used to transport mail worldwide"

#

That night, Harry and his girls were in bed fast asleep. Harry was twisting and turning in his sleep. He was having a dream.

_Harry was in a graveyard. In the distance, he could see a big house. He walked towards it, having a feeling about it. The main door was locked so he unlocked it with the unlocking charm. Harry opened the door and walked in. The place looked like it hadn't been lived in for years._

_He could hear screams coming from upstairs. He ran up the stairs and saw an open door. He could see Ginny and Hermione kneeling on the floor. Two people were pointing wands at them, casting the Cruciatus curse at them. Someone in a chair was watching them, and then it seemed to see Harry. _

"_Our guest is here. Kill them," a voice said._

_The other two people pointed their wands at Ginny and Hermione and said, "Avada Kedavra!" Green light fired from the wands and hit the girls. They fell to the ground dead. The person in the chair aimed his wand at Harry and cast the same spell. Green light hit him._

Harry woke with a start, raising his arms. Energy flowed through him and in the form of lightning bolts, fired from his fingers and hit the walls and ceiling. Hermione and Ginny woke up as well. They grabbed hold of Harry to try and calm him down but screamed as the energy flowed through them.

Jackson, Remus and Tonks ran into the room. They cast stunner after stunner but they wouldn't work. Then Tonks had a brainwave.

"_Glasius!_" she shouted. The energy flow stopped as Harry was turned into a block of ice. Ginny and Hermione were frozen with him. The three adults looked at the room. It was a wreck. One wall was destroyed, all the windows were smashed and various bits of furniture were in ruins.

"Get them to the hospital wing, fast. We have 20 minutes in which to defrost them," Tonks said. Other people had come along and were watching the whole thing. Three teachers came and with Jackson, walked over to Harry and the girls. With a pop, they Disapparated and reapperated in the hospital wing. The matron came in and after a brief explanation, transfigured three of the beds into a large bath tub. The trio were put in.

"_Incendio Minimus._" The staff said, pointing their wands at the trio. They remained frozen and this was cause for concern. Everyone in the hospital wing looked on as Remus, Tonks, Jackson and Nurse Samson attempted to defrost Harry, Ginny and Hermione. They couldn't use a high-powered Incendio charm in case they melted not just the ice but also the trio. They also couldn't use any other charms in case the trio shattered. It was a slow and painful seventeen minutes for them to defrost the trio using a low power Incendio. As soon as the ice was melted, Harry, Ginny and Hermione were put onto beds and mild heating charms put on them to prevent them suffering from frostbite.

#

An emergency meeting was held in Headmistress Jackson's office the next morning.

"I am after ideas on how to deal with this problem with Harry Potter. As you are aware, he had a magical outburst which practically destroyed his quarters and almost killed his wives. The three had to be frozen to stop the outburst. It was close but we managed to contain it."

"What will happen if something can't be done about these outbursts?" Professor Stephens asked.

"If the parents find out about this and there is no way to control it, they will either want to withdraw their children or call for the removal of the Potters from this school. Neither choice would be popular, especially the latter option, because, since their arrival, the Potters have proven very popular and welcome additions to this Academy."

Remus stepped forward. "I spoke to Harry this morning. He told me he had a nightmare in which he saw Hermione and Ginny murdered followed by him. I can try and teach the trio Occlumency and train them to control their power."

"There is a necklace available which can suppress magical outbursts," Professor Jansen suggested. "It will allow the person to maintain full use of their powers, but in the case of an outburst, it will suppress it and keep the power released to a minimum."

"I recommend giving them a choice in what to do. If the exam board are open to the trio taking their O.W.L's this year, then I would suggest the necklace. They will have enough work to do without having to learn Occlumency on top of it."

#

Later that day, Jackson and Remus walked into the Hospital Wing and went to the trio.

"How are you now?" Jackson asked them.

"A bit cold but fine, thanks," Hermione said.

"Good. We have a few things to discuss. If we can't get these outbursts under control and the parents found out about it, they will either take their children out of school or call for you three to be removed. We don't want either to happen but there are steps to take to prevent it in future."

"Fire away, Headmistress," said Harry.

"Remus here has offered to teach you Occlumency and to control your powers but it will be a strain with your workload. We can also get you each a necklace which will suppress the magical outbursts. I would recommend the necklace."

Harry, Ginny and Hermione whispered among themselves for a few minutes.

"We'll take the necklaces, please. If you can get them for us, can you charge it to our Gringotts vaults, please?" Harry said.

"I can arrange that," Jackson replied.

"Thank you."

#

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy was strutting about the school as if he owned the place, earning disgusted looks from most of the students. They had known about his crimes in New Zealand and all came to the conclusion that Lucius Malfoy bought his son's pardon, just like he brought his own pardon twelve years before.

Fred and George Weasley made sure he suffered though. He was the main victim of their pranks.

The Quidditch Final took place – Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. Due to the lack of Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape abusing their positions and jobs, Slytherin never made the finals. Gryffindor won by a landslide despite the fact Ravenclaw Seeker Cho Chang caught the snitch.

After the match, Fred and George had to cut down on their pranks. They were sitting their O.W.L's and although it wouldn't bother them if they didn't get top grades, they knew their mother would either kill or disown them if they didn't get good grades. After a discussion, they decided that it didn't really matter what they got, as long as it got them passed.

#

Headmistress Jackson returned to the Hospital Wing the next day with the suppression necklaces.

"Thank you," they told her.

"The Wellington Magical Hospital has agreed to let you use these for free to help try them out. They have been used before, but not on someone with as much power as you," she told them as they put them on. As they were fastened, they felt a feeling of positive emotion flow through them.

#

The next day, just before their discharge from the hospital wing, Jackson revisited the trio.

"On the recommendation of Professor Lupin, I have consulted with both the Academy Governors and the Examination Board, They have agreed to allow you to sit a few of your O.W.L.s two years early. Looking at your marks, which are very good, I think you could get a good O.W.L. grade in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration and Potions. Between the four of us, you three are among the top six in your year. You will have to do some extra study on the O.W.L. level in these four subjects and do some coursework on them. If you get at least an E in three pieces of coursework in each of these subjects, you will be able to sit the exams."

Hermione beamed at this news. "Thank you," she said.

Ginny whispered to Harry, "Ten galleons says at the next Maori Alley trip that she'll buy the O.W.L. level course books on this subject." Harry didn't answer. Again, he decided not to get involved in anything that would take the Mickey out of Hermione's love of studying.

"One final thing, it will take a few weeks to get your quarters fixed, so you'll have to stay in the Waikato House dorms. We are unable to add a new room for the three of you to share and you won't be able to stay with each other in either the boys or girls dorms as per the rules."

"Thank you. We don't expect you to bend or break the rules for us," said Harry.

"As I said, we have married quarters for those in situations like yours but they are part of the house wing. If I were to let the three of you to stay in either the boys or girls dorms, then I would have to allow everyone else to do the same."

"We understand," said Ginny.

#

By the time they were discharged from the Hospital Wing, it was the end of lessons so the trio went to the Waikato House Common room. Looking around, they could see Anna-Maria and Anthony snogging each other in one corner of the room. James Barber came up to the trio.

"Ah, glad to have found you. I just went to the Hospital Wing but Nurse Samson told me you had been discharged. It's the Quidditch Final next week – us against Wairarapa House. If we win, it will mean the first time Waikato has won the Quidditch Cup in ten years."

"We'll win it, James," Harry said.

#

It was weird for the trio to sleep in separate beds – with trips to the hospital wing excluded, the time when the girls were mad with Harry over the overlong Quidditch practices, (and the girls long stay in hospital following the Maori Alley attack), they had spent every night together. Harry was tempted to get his invisibility cloak out and sneak into the girls' dorm but he would have to decide which bed to climb into. He also didn't to get caught and get into big trouble. He swore that when he started at the Academy, he would stay out of trouble as much as possible. Harry eventually made it to sleep. In the girls' dorms, Ginny and Hermione were having just as many problems sleeping. In the end, Ginny ended up climbing into Hermione's bed. Nothing happened between the two. They were used to sleeping in the same bed, and so there was no girl on girl action.

**A/N:**

**First off: Pixel is not very happy with you (assuming a disapproving look is on my face). Only eight reviews for the last chapter? What is going on with you all recently?**

**Some of you might have noticed that I've created a new fanfic, If only people had been faster for Chapter 23's uploading! Now Pixel is forgiving, and has merged Chapters 24 and 25 together so that you get a Bumper release – I hope though that you al review this time!**

**Just to let you know, I've resumed work on "I'm Not Going" – so I haven't abandoned it, it was just on hold for a while until people calmed down and stopped sending hate mail. Trust me when I say I have things planned for that one!**

**Now if there is anything you want to know, then please let me now**

**Regards**

**Pixel.**


	25. Owl’s Of the Non Flying Kind And More Di

**Owl's Of the Non Flying Kind And More Disasters**

It was four weeks until Harry, Hermione and Ginny could move back into their married quarters. Harry had done that much damage, magical repair methods barely fixed a few inches of wall. Therefore, they had to get in a few Muggle contractors, who knew about the magical world, to help repair the rooms. During that time, despite being in a dorm with friends, Harry felt so alone. On the second day of being in the dorm, he had put a photo of both the girls on the bedside table along with one on his pillow. Likewise, the girls felt alone without their Harry. Each night, they stayed in the same bed. They kept a photo of Harry with them. All three of them looked forward to the day they could return to their married quarters. They were determined to keep their word to the Headmistress and not sneak into each other's dorms. By that time, the Easter holidays had come. Harry and the girls were still revising for their O.W.L's.

#

O.W.L exams were taken at the Academy. Harry and the girls got O's in their coursework which would enable them to take the exams. Potions was first, and the practical exam was during the morning. They had to make two of four different potions within three hours then the theory exam was in the afternoon. They joined the fifth years in the Great Hall where they sat down and filled out the exam questions. Harry quietly chucked when he saw a question on Polyjuice potion – he knew his answer to that would get him a good mark. He remembered what Hermione did when she brewed it during their second year at Hogwarts. Charms was covered the next day – Harry and Ginny were confident that they did well during the practical while Hermione was confident she would get top marks. They showed their new skills at summoning and silencing charms along with many colour changing charms. The afternoon was spent doing the written exam. Transfiguration was the exam on the third day. The trio had to vanish an iguana during the practical which they were able to do (during their practice, they had been able to vanish mice and kittens). Harry forgot the definition of a switching spell during the written paper. Defence Against the Dark Arts was their final O.W.L exam. The trio impressed the exam board with their knowledge of defensive spells. The exam board were particularly impressed by their shield charms and Harry's Patronus. The written exam also went well.

#

"Thank goodness that's over with." Harry said, after they finished their Defence written O.W.L.

"Don't relax yet dear," Hermione began, "We still have our third year exams to go." Both Harry and Ginny groaned. Their line of thought was broken when Anna-Maria ran up to the trio with a paper in her hands.

"Have you seen this?" she asked.

"No." the trio said. They took the paper and read it out.

**QUANTUM LEAP PORTKEY CHAMBER OPEN FOR BUSINESS**

_Due to New Zealand's volcanic atmosphere, Portkey travel has always been hazardous. People using it have died but that is a thing of the past. Taking inspiration from transporters from Muggle TV shows, New Zealand witches and wizards have created the Quantum Portkey Chamber. It is designed to make Portkey travel safe._

"That sounds good." said Harry.

"No, not that," Anna-Maria said, "This!" She pointed to the main headline on the front page.

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ESCAPES FROM PRISON OF DEATH!**

"Oh for fucks sake…" Harry swore.

"Ten points from Waitiko house and detention for swearing" said Headmistress Jackson as she had overheard.

"Sorry, professor" Harry apologised, and he showed her the paper that Anna had just given to him. Jackson read it and then gave an audible groan.

"Oh for fucks sake…" _she_ swore.

Harry and the girls began to read the rest of the article.

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ESCAPES FROM PRISON OF DEATH**

_It has been confirmed by the Egyptian Council of Witchcraft and Wizardry that Albus Dumbledore, former Headmaster of the disgraced Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has managed to escape the notorious Prison of Death, located deep within the Sahara Desert._

_They theorise that he managed to escape a month ago during an inspection of the prison. His escape was revealed during the latest inspection when an Egyptian Prison Inspector was found in Dumbledore's cell, wearing the prisoner's clothing. _

_Dumbledore was sentenced to the Prison of Death for his various crimes against Harry Potter which ended when he used a Portkey to travel to New Zealand. The trip left him magically drained and enabled him to be arrested. It is thought that his magical core recharged itself which enabled him to impersonate the inspector and change his appearance. _

_The public are warned that Dumbledore is extremely dangerous and are advised not to approach him if seen, instead, please contact your nearest Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

The trio was shocked to hear about this.

"What if he comes here to snatch you?" Ginny asked.

"Then the Aurors will get him." replied Harry.

"There's more." Hermione said, showing them the paper.

**CORRUPTION EXPOSED AT AZKABAN PRISON**

_Following new laws passed by the UK Ministry of Magic, it has been revealed that unexplained money was found in the personal bank account of the Warden of Azkaban Prison._

_On questioning, the Warden revealed that he was paid a sum of 500,000 galleons by Albus Dumbledore that in the event of Vernon and/or Petunia Dursley being sentenced to the Dementors Kiss, this was to be faked – using innocent Muggles under Polyjuice if necessary. _

_He revealed that the day after Vernon Dursley was sentenced to the Kiss; Dursley was removed from the prison. A harmless Muggle under Polyjuice was kissed. It was later discovered that Petunia Dursley, who was meant to be serving a life sentence in Azkaban, has also escaped thanks to the Warden._

_The Warden has had the money confiscated and has been sentenced to ten years in Azkaban for corruption._

Ginny looked on open-mouthed as Hermione read out the article.

"If those Dursleys try anything, then I will curse them badly!" she said.

"Good grief!" Hermione shouted. That got the duo's attention.

**HOGWARTS THREATENED WITH CLOSURE**

_It was revealed last night that the UK Ministry of Magic has warned Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has one year in which to distance itself from the scandals involving Albus Dumbledore and many students and controversial staff choices. _

_It has been discovered that the late Severus Snape, former Head of Slytherin House and Potions Master favoured his own house, turning a blind eye over actions which would earn members of other houses detention, loss of house points or even suspension. It was calculated that from 1980 – 1991, Slytherin won the House Cup, Gryffindor never earned a point in Potions lessons and applications for non-Slytherins to attend his NEWT Potions class dropped to zero figures._

"Things must be going downhill there if the Ministry are threatening to close Hogwarts," Hermione said.

#

Meanwhile, Dumbledore sat down in a chair. He was in one of his homes which the Ministry didn't know about. It was hidden from people by means of the Fidelius Charm, with Dumbledore himself as the Secret Keeper. Only a select few were let into the secret. One of his faithful servants came to his room carrying a box and passed it to Dumbledore. He opened it to reveal a wand.

"Thank you Wormtail. I always knew allowing you to learn to be an Animagus was a good idea. Without it, you would not have been able to retrieve my wand from the Ministry of Magic. So you say that Harry Potter and those girls of his are coming back for the Quidditch World Cup?" Dumbledore asked. Wormtail nodded. "We will wait until he comes back. I am not prepared to risk another Portkey trip to New Zealand. The last trip cost me one of my best agents and drained my magic."

"So you're still determined to get Potter to the Dursleys?"

"Yes. They need to treat him like vermin if he is to fight the Dark Lord and die in the attempt."

"It won't be easy, sir. He is still under the protection of the New Zealand Ministry of Magic," Wormtail replied.

"I might need to get Delores Umbridge to help. I'm sure she could get some legislation passed which will help in getting him to the Dursleys legally."

#

Time passed until July arrived. The third years took their exams and the results would be announced just before the holidays. Plans were being made. Anna-Maria was spending a few weeks with her family until the trip to the UK. Anthony was staying with Harry and the others along with Sarah and Gareth until the trip. Harry had arranged tickets with the new Portkey terminal. The last Maori Alley trip of the school year was to be held on the weekend before term ended. Anthony took Ginny aside in the Great Hall before they went.

"So, did you make the money you needed?" she asked.

"Yes. I made around 10,000 galleons. I can put down a deposit on a home, buy Anna an engagement ring and still have money left over."

"That's great," Ginny said.

"Just don't tell Anna that I made it arranging gambling on Quidditch games. She'll have my head," Anthony said. Ginny was silent. Anthony looked behind himself to find Anna-Maria standing there. "And she is standing right behind me, isn't she?" he asked redundantly, and Ginny could only nod.

"So," she said.

"Oh oh," Anthony said.

"Hand over the money, Anthony! I need it to buy chocolate badly" Anna-Maria said. her boyfriend looked right into her eyes and said one world.

"NO" he said loudly and clearly, "I need this money for something much more important then just chocolate" Anthony went on, "But it is going to be all for you" he finished, assuring her that the money would be spent on her somehow.

"Well I suppose that that is alright then" Anna-Maria said, "If it is a secret, then I guess it can wait" and she went off.

#

The exam results were announced the next day. The Potters, along with their friends, had passed everything with high marks. Then the O.W.L. results were announced on the 19th. Hermione got Outstandings in all four subjects. Harry got O's in everything but Potions. For that one, he got Exceeds Expectations. Ginny got the same grades. Samantha Jackson told the trio that next year they could skip the fourth year Transfiguration, Defence, Charms and Potions classes and go straight to the N.E.W.T classes. They asked if they could think about it. Jackson said they could as long as they let her know at least two weeks before term started.

#

The 20th came and the party met up at the Portkey terminal. It was a large circular room, resembling a transporter room from Star Trek. One of the technicians told Harry that they were inspired by Star Trek for the room design.

Anna-Maria, Anthony, Sarah, Gareth, Headmistress Jackson and another student stepped onto the platform and touched an object in the centre. A technician counted down. Then the group spun about then vanished. When it was confirmed that they had got there alright, another group got on with the same results. Another group (including Harry) went next. Hermione and Ginny were taking the last Portkey. In the terminal in England, the group were standing aside waiting for Hermione and Ginny to arrive. Suddenly, they began to appear. But then they vanished, then something reappeared. There was only one person there. She stood up.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm Ginny but I'm also Hermione," the girl said. She had bushy hair like Hermione's, but it was the exact shade of red Ginny's hair was. One of her eyes was Ginny's eye colour while the other was Hermione's. The girl's clothing was a mixture of what both Hermione and Ginny was wearing.

"…?" was Harry's reaction.

"It gets a little bit confusing from now on I guess" said the girl.

**A/N:**

**Well there you go, yet another chapter, and quite a few things have gone on in this one! I told you I had a devilish plan up my sleeve, and now you know what it is! (Cue dramatic evil laugh…)**

**Nothing really to say except if Amber-Chick is still getting alerts and reading this fic, can she please get in touch – thank you.**

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed my Star Wars/Harry Potter crossover – much appreciated by me.**

**If you have any ideas as to what you think is going to happen, then by all means let me know!**

**Reviews by Owl post only**

**Regards**

**Pixel**

**Lord of Fanfiction**

**Winner of **_**Witch Weekly**_**'s smile of the year award**

**And quite simply the best HP writer you will ever subscribe to.**


	26. Even More Plotting

**Even More Plotting**

Everyone looked at the girl who was claiming to be both Ginny and Hermione. No one said a thing.

"Come on," the girl said, "Say something."

"What can we say?" Harry asked. "You appear and claim to be my wives. What do you expect us to say?"

Before anyone could say anything, a ringing sound could be heard. When a technician saw everyone's surprised faces, he explained.

"We use Muggle telephones for emergency communications between here and the New Zealand Terminal." He pressed a button marked SPEAKER PHONE on the telephone.

"_Don't send anyone through. The Portkey has been sabotaged. Did the two Mrs. Potter's make it through alright?" _a voice on the other side asked.

"No," the technician replied. "It looks like their magical cores have merged and they have become one person. What happened?"

"_We caught someone casting some spells just as the girls were leaving. He also sabotaged the telephone so we had to undo the spells on it before we could contact you. We'll find some way to separate the two girls and bring them back to normal." _

"Better do it quick – because they are now one person, both Ginny and Hermione Potter no longer exist and by Wizarding law, Section 26 A: _If due to the use or misuse of any magical spell, potion or device, a witch or wizard is altered in such a way that he or she is no longer a distinguishable entity, and that situation is not rectified within fourteen days, the victim will be declared dead, and any new entity created as a result will be given full citizenship with all the implied rights and duties._"

"_We'll get to it as soon as possible. Hopefully, when the Aurors have finished with the saboteur, we'll find out how to reverse the process."_

They ended the call and the technician turned to the group.

"Why don't you use the Floo to go where you're going and we can contact you when we find out something?" Harry passed a piece of parchment over to Headmistress Jackson, who showed it to the rest of the group.

"The house is under Fidelius to keep us safe from Dumbledore. Ginny's brother is the Secret Keeper; that's his handwriting. Memorise that." Harry then went to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder. "Potter House!" he said before vanishing. The girl went next followed by the Academy group.

-

They all appeared in the Potter House, which hadn't been lived in since Harry, Ginny and Hermione left for New Zealand just under a year ago. Dobby, knowing Harry was bringing a group to the house, cleaned it up.

"Dobby!" Harry called. Dobby appeared.

"What can Dobby do for Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Can you make sure everyone here has something to eat please while I try to make sense of this?" Harry asked the elf.

"Yes, Harry Potter sir" and the elf vanished before Harry could correct him. There was one thing needed to be sorted out before anything else was dealt with. "What shall we call you?" he said to the girl. "We can't call you Ginny or Hermione as that would confuse matters" and the girl nodded.

"What about Hermioninny?" suggested Anna-Maria, but the girl made a face like she had been made to suck a raw lemon.

"That sounds like someone from Bulgaria saying my name" she said, and Harry agreed.

"Because of them being joined" Anthony said, "Why not 'Ginnmione'? I mean it sounds different" he added, and everyone agreed on that after several other suggestions. Dobby for some reason suggested Gary for the girl, and Harry had a brief wonder about his elf's sanity.

-

"Interesting news my lord." Wormtail said, entering Dumbledore's chamber.

"What is that Wormtail?"

"It seems the new Portkey Terminal was sabotaged on the New Zealand side and Potter's two wives were merged into a single being."

"Oh dear" Dumbledore replied – voice entirely unconvincing, "However could that have happened? This can work for us. If things are not reversed within 14 days, then they will be declared dead, Potter will be a widow and no-longer emancipated, then we can get him to the Dursleys. Have you contacted them yet?"

"Yes my Lord Dumbledore. They will be sorting it out."

"Excellent. You may leave now." Wormtail began to leave. Dumbledore stopped him. "CRUCIO!" Wormtail fell to the floor as he was hit by the torture curse. "That's for bursting in uninvited."

-

Vernon Dursley looked at his handiwork. He had spent the last two days since receiving Wormtail's letter converting the cellar of his new safe house into a dungeon complete with shackles. He rubbed his hands in glee, knowing that pretty soon, he would have the freak back and he licked his lips at the thought of chaining him up. Vernon had also added an additional two sets of shackles for those whores of the freak. He would let Dudley have his way with them – Dumbledore had promised to get him out of St. Brutus as soon as he could and restore his memories of Harry's freakiness.

-

Delores Umbridge was deep in thought when a letter appeared on her desk. She picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Madam Umbridge,_

_I am known as Wormtail and I work for Albus Dumbledore._

_We are determined to get Harry Potter to the Dursleys but need you to pull some strings legally to make it happen._

_We understand that there was an accident at the Portkey Terminal and both of Potter's wives were merged into a single being. Can something legal be made of it which can result in him being sent to the Dursleys? _

_Wormtail_

Umbridge looked at the letter. She thought Dumbledore had the right idea in trying to get Harry to the Dursleys – she agreed with him that Harry should have no contact with the Wizarding world outside of Hogwarts. She only voiced pro-Harry views in front of the Minister because she knew how much he liked Harry and knew that friendship with the Boy-Who-Lived would prove beneficial when it came to future re-election campaigns. She would have to think of something. But then, if she did this right, then it would mean disaster for Fudge. She began to plot and scheme.

-

The next morning, Harry and Ginnmione went to St. Mungo's to find out if anything could be done to separate the girls.

"Yes, something like this has happened a few times before," the Healer told them. She started to consult some parchment. "To separate the two beings, the merged being took a potion which separated the magical cores."

"How were the people separated afterwards?" Harry asked.

"That's the thing. To separate the two people, the killing curse has to be used. The two times this happened before, was a long time before it became an unforgivable curse. The only thing we know is that very powerful magic is required to do such a separation. The problem is that there is no spell equal in power to the killing curse."

"So that means I'm stuck like this forever?" Ginnmione asked, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm afraid so," the Healer said. Seeing that Ginnmione was about to start crying, she chipped back in. "However, in the meantime, I can brew up the potion which will separate your magical cores and we can see if something can be done to separate the two of you."

-

Delores Umbridge walked into Minister Fudge's office, determined to try and get Dumbledore's plan put into law.

"What can I do for you, Delores?" Fudge asked.

"I've found out that the New Zealand Portkey terminal was sabotaged and as a result, Harry Potter's wives were merged into a single being."

"I am aware of this, Delores," replied Fudge. "I cannot undo his emancipation because he is a citizen of New Zealand."

"But because the woman was merged in England, surly she would become a ward of the Ministry?" Umbridge asked.

"No. Unless the girls are separated within 12 days, both of them will be declared dead and the single woman will have all the rights they enjoyed. Therefore, she will be the wife of Harry Potter and be a New Zealand citizen."

"But, she is a freak of nature. Something like this must mean Potter should lose his emancipation rights, and we must find the Dursleys and send Mr. Potter back to them!"

"Enough, Delores!" Fudge shouted. "Even if Mr. Potter loses his emancipation rights, his legal guardians are the Weasley family, not the Dursleys and I have no intention of sending him to that abusive family. As soon as the Dursleys are found, then I will ensure they receive the Dementor's Kiss even if I have to bring Dementors to their hiding place myself to ensure the job is done."

"But…" Umbridge began.

"ENOUGH! Delores. Despite your views on half-breeds and Muggle-borns, you do a good job for the Ministry. Please don't give me a reason to fire you." Umbridge, knowing she was defeated, began to leave the room. She decided that she would go above the law to help Dumbledore. "Oh, and Delores? Don't try to do anything by yourself. If you do, I'll fire you so quickly that your arse won't fucking touch the polished floor, and I'll make sure you don't get any work anywhere else in the Wizarding world."

-

As they arrived back via the floo, Harry and Ginnmione saw Anna-Maria and Sarah come in the front door carrying lots of bags.

"Harry!" Anna-Maria shouted, "You didn't tell me about the good quality of chocolate here!" Everyone laughed.

"WHO TOOK HER TO _CADBURY'S WORLD_?" he shouted over the laughter. Some of them were watching a film on the Muggle television called _Sharpe's Rifles_. A few of them were discussing the forthcoming Quidditch World Cup game. To Harry and Ginnmione's shock, Dobby was singing the _Star Wars _theme tune, dressed head to foot in fur.

"Who gave Dobby the Ewok outfit?" Harry asked Harry and Ginnmione didn't know wherever to laugh or tell their friends off for being wicked to Dobby. Everyone else, who had stopped what they were doing to watch Dobby burst out in laughter.

"I should have known you were behind this," said Ginnmione towards Anthony, before turning to Anna-Maria. "Can't you control your boyfriend?" Anna shook her head.

"No luck I'm afraid. He just drives everyone insane," she replied.

"I don't drive everyone insane, just you," countered Anthony.

"Don't listen to him – he's just frustrated by a lack of man to man action," Gareth said.

"I am not gay Gareth!" shouted Anthony.

"Prove it!" Gareth shouted.

As to prove it, Anthony walked over to Anna (who was eating some chocolate), took the chocolate away and gave her a full on kiss on the lips. Anna-Maria had evil in her eyes.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CHOCOLATE OR ELSE!" she shouted. Not wanting to get in her very bad books (Harry got in them one week when he took and hid Anna's chocolate, replacing it with transfigured bananas (which Anna hated) as an April Fool's joke), Anthony returned the chocolate. The next day, Harry went to St Mungos and collected the separation potion which Ginnmione took at once.

-

"Have we received any word from Delores Umbridge yet?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes. Fudge won't help her so she is going to take matters in her own hands. She says we are free to use whatever means we need to get the Potter boy." Wormtail replied to him. He had only just got the reply from her moments before entering Dumbledore's chambers.

"Excellent. Have you managed to reassemble our forces?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, my lord," Wormtail answered.

"Very good. We will strike at the Quidditch World Cup. Harry and that whore of his are to come here before we take him to the Dursleys. The others are to die. Did you give that emergency Portkey to Dursley?" Wormtail nodded, "Good. If he needs to, he can use it to retrieve Harry should he escape. We will need to put a Trace on Harry which will be linked to the Portkey."

-

Three days later, it was time to go to the Quidditch World Cup. Fred and George arrived via floo. They had taken care not to be followed by taking an odd route. The twins went from The Burrow to Portsmouth – calling at Gringotts, Hogwarts, Hull and finally Portsmouth. The twins left the house without saying a word to their parents or to Ron – no note was left either.

-

Now that there was a large group, there was now a problem concerning how to get them all to the Portkey site. Harry solved this by spending money and getting Jackson to hire a midibus which they would shrink before portkeying. Because there was a huge party, on the ground were two rowing oars which everyone took hold of. At 8 a.m. on the dot, the Portkeys activated and the group vanished, only to reappear at the World Cup site. Harry gave the deactivated Portkeys to a man standing guard.

"Please look after these," he said "They took a lot of time to make", and the Auror standing guard nodded, and put them in a box with some other portkeys.

"Can we go now?" asked Anthony, and Harry raised his voice so everyone could hear him.

"_EVERYBODY REMEMBER THAT WE PARKED IN THE RED ZONE_!" he shouted, and everyone laughed. What they didn't notice was that the guard cast a silent spell on Harry. Once they had reached the campsite another Auror pointed out their spots.

"Shall we put up our tents now?" asked Gareth.

"Nope" Harry said, and started to tap several tins and pots with his wand – as well as setting fire to some dry twigs. "Got to make a cup of tea first" he said with all seriousness. Soon, they had six tents erected while Anna-Maria started to rummage through her bag.

"Oh crap," she said.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginnmione.

"I forgot my chocolate! Do you think Dobby would get it for me?" Anna-Maria replied.

"Anna – can't you stop thinking about chocolate for one minute?" Anthony asked but then knew it was a mistake because Anna-Maria then petrified him.

"Don't worry about Dobby, my friend," Fred said, "Here." He passed her a chocolate frog. Anna-Maria grabbed the chocolate frog as if it was the most important thing in the world and started to eat it.

George started to count down, "Three, two, one… now!" Anna-Maria then turned into a life-sized chocolate frog. Everyone burst out laughing. Fred and George were rolling about the floor laughing their heads off. Anna-Maria jumped onto the twins and vomited chocolate all over them. She then turned back to normal.

"I don't want to know where on earth you get the cards out of a Chocolate Weasley" Ginnmione shuddered. Anna-Maria was wondering round the camp when she came across a man who looked like Adolph Hitler brought back from the dead – Anna-Maria screamed with shock and ran for the safety of her tent. After asking, it turned out to be Bartimus Crouch who had been sent by Fudge to enquire about Harry and see if he needed or wanted anything. Harry had only just replied with no, when a signal was sounded, and people started heading towards the Quidditch stadium for the game.

**A/N:**

**OOOHHH Aren't I being an evil Pixel?**

**So the only way to separate the two is to use the killing curse, Dumbledore is plotting something to do with Harry, Vernon is plotting to kill Harry while he and Dudley mess around with the girls, Umbridge is now confirmed to have gone rogue and now here is the really really bad news.**

**This fic will not be updated for at least 1-2 weeks. I'm not going on hold, but what I want to do is to create anticipation for the last few chapters amongst you all. I also want to see want you all think is going to happen to Harry. I will give you three clues: 1) Harry fights Voldemort, 2) Several people die, 3) $)!&^ and &^)(^*( surprise appearances. Well… I'm not going to spoil it all for you am I?**

**Only one reference here, and that is one of the suggested names for the ginny/Hermione combo. Although spelt different, Hermioninny is how a certain Bulgarian seeker pronounces Hermione's name. ****Now I have left clues in the last three-four chapters about the finale, so get reading them as well and let me know (in PM) what you think is going to happen.**

**Shout out: if **amber-chick** is reading this, then can you please contact me.**

**Let me assure you all that my other fics are still under production, and that 'I'm Not Going' will be updated now. Had the chapter ready to go, and then I decided to do an overhaul on the whole thing. 'The Great Road Trip' is nearly finished with as well. What I plan to do is to release the final chapters for 'Leaving Hogwarts', 'I'm Not Going' and 'The Great Road Trip' as a trilogy of finales for you. This will leave me with just 'Escape To A New World' – and just look at Morg's review of it!**

**Sooo... approaching the final leg of the fic…**

**Reviews and PMs I the normal manner**

**Pixel**

**King of the Potato Men**


	27. The Last Fight

**The Last ****Fight**

Thirty minutes later, they made it through the forest and they could see the stand. The walls were made of gold. Jackson explained it could hold 100,000 people and how the Ministry had used all sorts of charms to keep it secret from the Muggles. He then led the group to the Top Box which gave them the best view. No one else was there yet. They could see the crowd take their seats, and in the air they could see a giant blackboard with adverts on. Harry turned and noticed a house-elf. Ginnmione turned and saw her as well. Then people started to enter the top box. Cornelius Fudge was first with another man and a large woman. He introduced them as the Bulgarian Minister of Magic and his - Fudge's - Undersecretary Delores Umbridge. Then the Malfoy family turned up. Draco recognized some of the students from his trip to the Academy. All the Academy students gave Draco evil glares. Without anyone noticing anything, Umbridge slipped two items in Harry and Ginnmione's pockets. Finally, the New Zealand Minister of Magic Rebecca Hewitt came in and sat down. She publicly acknowledged Harry and the group from the Academy but ignored Fudge and the Malfoy's – she was not impressed that Lucius brought Draco's freedom from prison. Fudge was trying to make conversation with the Bulgarian Minister but with no luck.

"I can't understand a word he's saying. Wish Barty Crouch was here though. I see his house-elf is here so he'll be here in a minute," Fudge said. Anna-Maria turned to face the Bulgarian Minister as he said a few words in German, which no one understood. She held out her hand and started speaking in German.

"Evening Sir. My name is Anna-Maria Mikolajewska." She and the Minister shook hands. "That is Cornelius Fudge, currently the British Bungler of Magic. He believes in putting innocent people in jail without trial. With him is the arch Ministry bitch Delores Umbridge. She hates half-breeds and Muggle-borns; she wants them all locked up in Azkaban. Over there is Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. He bribes the Ministry into not locking him and his son up in jail. That is his Death Nibbler son Draco - he's so full of himself - he committed various murders in my home country of New Zealand and the Ministry released him from jail, and I believe the cow over there is his mother." The Bulgarian Minister laughed. Anna-Maria introduced everyone from the Academy group. Ludo Bagman came up and put a loudspeaker spell on himself.

"Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup." A magical scoreboard appeared in the air to give the score. "Let me introduce the New Zealanders!" Fireworks appeared in the sky and formed an image of New Zealand which started to dance to Maori folk music. The seven New Zealand players flew past the dancing firework. "Here I present the New Zealand team Jenkins! Tennant! Sharp! Rawlings! Witowski! Jackson! Aaaaaand - Lynch!" Christine Jenkins flew past the Top Box and waved at Harry – she was flying the Marauder broom

"HERE COME THE BULGARIANS!" Fred yelled. Seven red players with a trail of red smoke behind them burst through the firework display and flew around the pitch. Their mascots appeared on the pitch and started dancing.

"Veela," Anna-Maria said. Every male in the stadium was reacting to their presence. The only two males who didn't react were both Anthony and Harry. "Here come the Bulgarian team! Ivanova!" Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand - Krum!"

Anna-Maria stood up. "WHERE IS THE FREE CHOCOLATE?" she shouted. Everyone laughed. As on cue, the team mascots took chocolate out of their bags and threw them into the crowds. Anna-Maria took out her wand. "Accio Chocolate!" she said, summoning all the chocolate to her. The crowds booed at her. The referee came onto the pitch and released the four Quidditch balls - the Quaffle, the two Bludgers and the Golden Snitch. Harry saw it with just his eyes before it vanished. The whistle was blown and the game began. The students watched the game through the Omnioculars and learnt the various tricks of the game.

The _Hawkshead Attacking Formation _was the start for the New Zealand Chasers as they zoomed close together, then there was the _Porskoff Ploy _as Troy made his way up with the Quaffle drawing away a Bulgarian Chaser who when dropped the Quaffle to his team mate. The New Zealanders were the better players of the match as they scored goal after goal. Every time the New Zealanders scored, Maori fireworks appeared and did a celebration dance. The Bulgarians decided to play dirty. Their Beaters kept sending the Bludgers after the New Zealand Chasers. Some of the Bulgarians even tried to push the Chasers off their brooms. Then a Bulgarian Chaser pulled a Kiwi Chaser off her broom. They ended up so distracted, the Bulgarians were able to score. New Zealand was then awarded a penalty but they missed.

The Veela did a celebration dance. Krum and Jenkins were speeding towards the ground. Krum leveled off just as he approached the ground - Jenkins crashed into the ground. The group learnt Krum had pulled off the _Wronski Feint - _a move to cause a diversion for the enemy Seeker. New Zealand was in the lead on the points despite the efforts of the Bulgarians to play dirty. One of their Beaters used his elbow on a Kiwi Chaser and they were awarded a penalty. The Veela started dancing in order to distract the referee. He went down, mesmerized by them. His assistant went to him with fingers in ears and kicked him in the shins. The referee recovered himself and then decided to send off the Veela. The entire New Zealand crowd started their own victory chant, most of which was accompanied by the use of obscene hand gestures towards the Veela.

"That's history, people," Harry said, "Team mascots have never been sent off before." The Bulgarians argued with the referee, who was unimpressed and awarded two more penalties to New Zealand. They scored on the first penalty, but on the second, the Bulgarians sent a Bludger at the Chaser with the Quaffle. The referee awarded another penalty. The match continued. A New Zealand Beater sent a Bludger towards the Bulgarian Seeker Krum. He didn't get out of the way in time and the Bludger hit him in the face, breaking his nose. Then both Seekers saw the Snitch and they both dived after it.

"Must go faster… must go faster… must go faster… go, go, go, go, go, go" chanted the entire Academy group. Both seekers were determined to catch it. Christine knew that there was a safety charm on the broom, and she muttered the spell that would unlock it for several seconds – enough for a full power burst. The snitch leveled up and Jenkins made it in time. Krum crashed into the ground again just as the rival Seeker caught the Snitch.

"NEW ZEALAND: 380, BULGARIA: 160. NEW ZEALAND WIN!" Bagman shouted. A voice behind them surprised almost everyone.

"Well, ve fought bravely. It was like trying to vring back 8-Sided tapes - useless" It was the Bulgarian Minister.

"You can speak English?" Fudge asked and everyone laughed, "and you let me mime all day?" He was outraged.

"It was funny, Mr. Bungler of Magic," he said, remembering what Anna-Maria had told him. "And you did not ask". Fudge, Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy looked very evil - Umbridge looked as if she would cast the killing curse on Anna-Maria. The New Zealand players walked to the Top Box. Fudge (still annoyed by the Bulgarian Minister) gave them the World Cup. Then the Bulgarians came up. Christine Jenkins offered the Snitch, which was still in her hand to Harry, who took it.

"Thank you," Harry said.

-

Our group began what promised to be a huge party in the main tent after they made it back to the campsite.

"Has anyone seen my chocolate spread?" asked Anna-Maria. She was in the kitchen trying to make a sandwich.

"Yes" Harry said, "But I think I should warn you that Anthony hid it from you" and Anna-Maria's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" she asked, and Harry blushed at what Anthony had told him.

"I think it would be better to say that the chocolate is _on_ Anthony" and he showed Anna-Maria to Anthony's room, and he opened the door and let her in. On the bed looking upwards on his back was a topless and covered in chocolate Anthony. He moved his head upwards slightly, and said one sentence.

"Come and get it!". Anna-Maria pushed Harry out the room and locked the door.

"Okay" was her reply.

#

Harry was reading about a group of people joining together in order to build a brand new steam locomotive – he having purchased the magazine whilst at Portsmouth – when Professor Jackson came screaming into the tent. "We have to get out of here!" she said with some urgency. Harry looked up and out of the tent to see robed people marching through the campsite, chanting some weird words.

"Shit" Gareth swore. For once, Jackson didn't bother to say anything about the bad language.

"ALL HANDS TO BATTLESTATIONS!" Harry roared, and then looked at the startled faces of his fellow pupils. "What?" he shrugged, "I always wanted to shout that!" and he exited the tent and started to fire at the figures. They were firing bolts of fire from their wands at tents. There was also another group. They had pointed teeth and had tattoos on most of their visible skin. Harry and the group could see as the creatures attacked innocent members of the public. Everyone scattered in order to get to a Portkey and Harry ran with Ginnmione. He fired a few hexes at the robed people as one of them fired a curse at Anna-Maria. She screamed as it hit her in the chest – throwing her several feet backwards and hitting the ground quite badly. Anthony and a few others wheeled round in formation and blasted the person out of existence.

"Anthony – get her away from here." Ginnmione said. Sarah got hold of the other side of Anna-Maria and helped Anthony get her away. Harry and Ginnmione kept running until they saw Umbridge in their way. She was holding a small object.

"You!" hissed Harry in anger, but Umbridge merely smiled.

"It is time Potter. Activate." She said. Umbridge along with Harry and Ginnmione disappeared.

-

Harry, Ginnmione and Umbridge appeared in a huge room. Sitting in his throne in the center of the room was Dumbledore. Next to him was Wormtail and to everyone's surprise, Vernon Dursley. The latter looked on with glee.

"Thank you, Dumbledore," Vernon said, "I'll be taking him and his whore away now."

"Not yet," Dumbledore said, pointing his wand at Ginnmione. "Avada Kedavra!" A burst of green light hit Ginnmione and she fell to the ground dead. Harry went down to her but Dumbledore used his wand to levitate him away.

"What was that for?" Vernon asked. "You said Dudley could have her in return for what he's done to Potter."

"I changed my mind, Dursley," Dumbledore said, "Now Harry, time for you to return to the Dursleys where you will die." As Harry glared at the evil group, a person Apparated behind them. The person put a finger to his mouth to indicate a shushing motion.

"Why die, Dumbles? I thought I was needed to kill Voldemort, and then die afterwards."

"You cannot kill Voldemort, for I am Lord Voldemort!" Dumbledore said.

"But how can you be Voldemort - Tom Riddle was," Harry began.

"Yes, Dumbledore, let's hear the whole story," the man who recently appeared said. Dumbledore looked at him with surprise.

"Tom Riddle? But you're dead!"

"So you thought, but I was able to escape your trap," Tom said.

"What's going on here?" Vernon and Umbridge demanded together.

"I think you should tell Harry before you send him away. He has suffered enough because of it and deserves to know the truth," Tom said.

"NEVER!" Dumbledore said.

"I'll tell him," Tom said, as he waved his wand. "I was born a half-blood like you, Harry, but my mother was a witch called Merope Gaunt, one of the last descendents of Salazar Slytherin. My father was a Muggle. Mother died when I was born and my father had abandoned her when she was pregnant when he found out she was a witch. I was raised - beaten and abused in an orphanage. But Dumbledore came to me when I was eleven to tell me I was a wizard and had a place in Hogwarts. I was skeptical, but went to Hogwarts where I was sorted into Slytherin."

Dumbledore decided to step in. "Tom was a very talented student. He got high marks in all his studies and became a favorite of Horace Slughorn, the predecessor of Severus Snape as both Head of Slytherin and Potions teacher. Tom was so good he became Prefect in his fifth year and Head Boy in his seventh."

"I made few friends. One of them saw me and thought I looked like a Tom Riddle he knew from a village he lived in. With the help of his family, I wrote to Tom Riddle and to my surprise, he wrote back and apologized for what he had done. We exchanged letters for a while and soon he invited me to visit during holidays and possibly live with him. But Dumbledore told me I was forbidden to do so and I later found out that there was no such rule."

"Dumbledore tried that one on me," Harry said. "He said there was a rule in which he could decide where I spent the school holidays."

Tom continued, "He saw to it that a Ministry official escorted me to the orphanage each time but after my third year, I gave the official the slip and made my way to Little Hangleton. But Dumbledore had been there first - he must have known I'd head there after giving the official the slip. My father and grandparents were dead. On my return to Hogwarts, I was told by Dumbledore to keep quiet or else I would be sent to Azkaban for their murders."

"But your memory in the diary said you hated your father and his family." Harry said.

"Ah, my diary. During my studies, I found out how I could enchant a diary to place a memory in it like a Pensieve. But Dumbledore found out and confiscated it, claiming it to be a dangerous dark object."

"Did you really open the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes. I found out I was the Heir of Slytherin and read the legends of how he created a chamber deep under the school and I was determined to find it. It took me years to find it and open it. But I closed it as soon as I saw the Basilisk in it, not knowing how to handle it."

"I saw Tom open the chamber," Dumbledore said, "he managed to use Parseltongue to open it and used what I learned from my observation to open it. But the monster got out and killed a student. I managed to get the creature back in and resealed it. But I had to do something - a student had been killed in unexplained circumstances. I knew Hagrid had a forbidden creature hidden in the school. He had assured me that he found the egg, hatched it and was raising it until it could be released into the Forbidden Forest. I knew this could work to my advantage so I used a memory charm with the Imperius curse on Tom to incriminate Hagrid. It worked better than I thought."

"You bastard!" Tom shouted, raising his wand.

"TOM!" Harry yelled, "Not yet!"

"Throughout my time at Hogwarts, Dumbledore tried to mould me to his way of thinking, especially concerning Muggles and Muggle-borns. I refused to go by them and as soon as I finished at Hogwarts, I vanished before Dumbledore could brainwash me. I had agents about who told me Dumbledore had begun a reign of terror starting from the 1960's under the name Lord Voldemort. I worked out that it was mostly an anagram of my own name. I was outraged but couldn't do anything yet. Your grandfather Harry, Lord Harold Potter, became a friend of mine - he fed me information. Before I left Hogwarts, I found out about Grindelwald and how he was helping the Muggle Nazi's. There was a danger that if he was allowed to continue, they would win the Muggle Second World War. So I went to Germany and in a duel, I killed him and claimed his wand. But when I got back to England, I found out Dumbledore had claimed the credit for it and the Ministry believed him – they refused to listen to a poor half-blood."

Dumbledore continued the tale. "I decided that the Muggle-borns had to be eliminated so I took on Tom's appearance and gathered followers who I called Death Eaters."

"My followers fought them. Dumbledore also had a group on the light side called the Phoenix Order or something like that, who killed my followers or his ones who had failed him. My sources told me he molded students to his way of thinking and one of the last he molded was a student called Peter Pettigrew, who called himself Wormtail. He was a friend of your parents, Harry. He convinced Wormtail to blend in with James Potter and his group, to eventually betray them when the time was right. I tried to send warnings to your father but my owls would come back with the messages undelivered. Then I heard that Dumbledore filed a prophecy which claimed that soon would be the birth of the one who could defeat him."

"I was interviewing Sybil Trelawney for the post of Divination teacher and during the interview, she gave the prophecy. It took me a while to find out who it referred to, but I discovered that it was either Harry or Neville Longbottom, so I decided to kill them both."

Tom continued, "I knew Wormtail had become the Secret Keeper of the Potters so I hid in Godric's Hollow, which I knew your parents were hiding in. One day, I saw Dumbledore vanish into thin air. I also saw Wormtail so forced him to tell me the secret. I got into the house to find your parents dead and Dumbledore all set to kill you. I used as much power as I could to generate a shield charm around you but it was not good enough. However, Dumbledore's curse began to rebound on himself. He managed to get away before it could harm him, but part of it hit me before I could leave. I barely survived. I was going to get you away but Dumbledore sent Hagrid to retrieve you and take you to those abusing bastards at the Dursleys. I tried to rescue you over the years, but Dumbledore's wards kept you away. I hid at Privet Drive, living as a Muggle, to keep an eye on things. I reported what I saw to the Muggle authorities but every time the Dursleys were taken into custody, Dumbledore would be there to cast memory charms so no charges could be filed. I waited and bided my time. In the meantime, I recharged my magical core. When I heard about everything last year, I took on the form of Basil and got this job, knowing you might be here. I put a tracking charm on you as soon as you arrived just in case something like this happened and I was right."

"What about Quirrell and the stone?" Harry asked, wanting to know about it.

"Quirrell was just a shell with part of me in him. The stone was designed to test your skills. I had hoped for you to die but you foiled the plans, thanks to the protection your mother put in you with her sacrifice. I did learn a lot about your loyalty to your friends," Dumbledore said.

"And the diary?"

"Now that was a rather good piece of planning. I placed false memories in the diary and other dark curses to make Tom Riddle look guilty and made sure Lucius Malfoy planted it on Ginny."

"But your plan was foiled and the Weasleys kept their good name."

"Yes. I was determined to kill you before you could become strong enough to kill me. I couldn't do it directly - too many questions would be asked. The Dursleys couldn't kill you either - that would also have led to too many questions. I had hoped for an accident - not too many questions would have been asked. As I said, I had hoped you wouldn't have friends at Hogwarts like at Muggle school, which I made sure of. Then again, the Weasleys have always followed me, and they would have put you in a situation that would have allowed for your death at my hands. And I quite enjoyed watching Hagrid suffer. I believe that the poison took almost three weeks to destroy his internal organs" and Dumbledore smiled evilly.

Dursley stepped forward. "Would you have still given us all Potter's money after we did your bidding?" Dumbledore turned to the Muggle.

"No. When you had served your purpose, you, Petunia and Dudley would also have been killed."

You son-of-a-bitch!" Vernon shouted. He pulled a gun out of his jacket and aimed it at Dumbledore.

"Avada Kedavra!" Umbridge said, aiming her wand at Vernon, killing him, but not before he fired the gun and before anyone could do anything, the bullet hit Dumbledore in the shoulder.

Fighting the pain, the aged wizard turned to Umbridge. "You idiot! We needed him alive!"

"What would you have done with me after I helped you? You promised to make me Minister of Magic here in England after you had taken over." She replied. Tom had his hand on Harry's back. No one noticed a small light covering the hand.

"I just said anything you wanted me to say to convince you to help us. Your lifetime hatred of the Potter family, especially since Harold Potter refused to sign an arranged marriage for you to marry James, hatred of which transferred over to Harry was very useful to our plans. I knew you were planning legislation to dissolve the House of Potter and have all the money in the Potter vaults transferred to the Ministry. I even heard that you wanted Harry executed as a baby for use of Unforgivables as a baby and when that was foiled, you wanted him exiled from the magical world for life. You, too, would have been killed."

"You've gone too far this time, Dumbledore," she said, raising her wand at Albus. "I helped you and this is how you repay me. I'll finish you myself! Avada Kedavra!" Harry threw himself at Umbridge as she spoke the curse.

"He needs to live. He must stand trial and later be executed for his crimes." He said. But Umbridge's curse hit Wormtail. He was thrown across the room and hit a wall, dead. Dumbledore aimed his wand at Umbridge and cast the killing curse on her. As she fell to the ground dead, Tom took his wand out along with a second wand.

"Albus - it's time to finish this once and for all."

"You can't finish me, Tom," Dumbledore said.

"I can - Harry just transferred his powers to me and let me use his wand. He may not be able to kill you despite everything you've done, but I have no problems with killing you." He picked up a piece of wood. "Portus," he said, passing it to Harry. "Take this Portkey and get out of here. I will return your magic if I survive this." Harry ran over to Ginnmione's body as Dumbledore began firing curses.

"I can't leave her here," he said, holding on to her.

"Activate now!" Tom shouted. Both teens vanished. "It's just you and me now, Albus. When the time is right, one will stand, one will fall." Tom fired some curses at Dumbledore.

"Why throw away your life recklessly"? Dumbledore asked.

-

Harry reappeared on the campsite. It was in flames but several Death Eaters were standing to one side with masks off and hands raised. Some Aurors were pointing wands at them.

"You'll never be able to claim the Imperious Curse this time Malfoy." One of them said. Among them was Lucius Malfoy! Headmistress Jackson and Tonks along with Amelia Bones saw him and ran over to him. To their surprise, instead of Ginnmione, next to Harry were Ginny and Hermione!

"Harry! Are you alright?" Tonks asked.

"Dumbledore was behind all this! He was Voldemort! Delores Umbridge used a Portkey to take me to him. Tom Riddle is there now fighting him."

Madam Bones took the wood which served as the Portkey from him and cast a spell on it. "We can use this to go and arrest Dumbledore once and for all."

"We're coming too" said Gareth, and Harry saw several of the Academy group come over. All had cuts and bruises that had not let been healed. "We want to see this over. Dumbledore has a lot to answer for after killing Professor Sanderson" and the others agreed.

"You will all stay here" Jackson said, but was cut off by Anthony.

"Anna-Maria is hurt badly, Harry. The healers think she might not be able to survive the curses she was hit with. I'm coming with you whatever" he said, and Harry nodded.

"I absolutely forbid it" Jackson said firmly.

"Professor?" asked Gareth.

"Yes?

"Are we in term time?" he asked.

"No"

"Then with respect, fuck off out our way" and the academy group touched the Portkey as well as Harry, the girls, Tonks, Madam Bones and Jackson to Dumbledore's base. Both wizards were showing signs of wearing out and both were sporting wounds. Tom fired a curse at Dumbledore with Harry's wand. Dumbledore fired back and hit Tom's spell. The power of it forced its way back to Harry's wand where it exploded. The fight went on and on. Finally, Dumbledore cast the Cruciatus on Tom. All spells stopped as Tom fell to his knees.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" cried the students. Harry cast a quick moving charm on Dumbledore to throw him away, not realizing the power he put into it. It sent Dumbledore into the wall and he struggled to move - the force of the impact broke most of the bones in his body. Dumbledore used the last of his strength to fire a Reducto curse at Tom which hit him in the chest. Dumbledore then fell to the ground.

"Get him!" came a shout, and the students reigned down punches and kicks to Dumbledore, before something pushed them away. Dumbledore had gotten up and aimed a second wand at Harry.

"I'll take you with me…" and he cast the killing curse at Harry.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Ginny and Hermione. The spell moved slower then it would do, presumably to terrorize the victim to the fullest extent.

"Do something!" said Madam Bones.

"Nice life while it lasted" Anthony said, and took a step three feet to his left. The spell hit him in the chest and sent him flying over. The rest of the Academy group and Madam Bones hit Dumbledore with _Reducto_. Dumbledore was decimated by the spells, and what was left fell to the floor in a hump.

"He's dead, Amelia," Tonks said, looking over what was left of Dumbledore.

"He better be!" Anthony grunted, getting up and brushing himself down. "It is the last time I do that!" and he then explained that he took the idea from Harry's parents. "The whole pure love thing" he told them. Harry went over to Tom Riddle and knelt down beside him.

"Can't we do anything for you?" he asked.

"It's too late for me, Harry. But your power helped me. The prophecy has been fulfilled. But before I die…" He raised his wand and put it against his head. A silvery thread came out and Tom put it in a vial. "This is the memory of the duel. It will be useful. Now, I will transfer what energy I have left to you."

"Don't - you need it if you are to survive," said Harry.

"No amount of energy can help me, Harry. If I die before I do the transfer, your magic will die with me and you may never replenish it." He put his hand on Harry's chest. A light could be seen. Now, it will serve you and the Ministry well to go to Gringotts where there will be many items that will be of use." The light died away and within moments Tom was dead

"And so ends the Dark War" said Jackson.

"After what happened just now" Harry said, picking up the discarded Portkey, "I would say that it was a Pyrrhic victory" and he activated the Portkey and took them back. He had Madam Bones crate a few that would take them back to Dumbledore's base so that the Aurors could come and take all the dark objects out of the place, as well as take all the rest of the stuff there to pay for Dumbledore's crimes.

-

The group took the Portkey back to the campsite where the cost of the attack became known. Remus had died of his injuries. Tonks ran over to him, cradled him in her arms and burst in to tears Anna-Maria was on a nearby bed. The healers all stood battling to save her life.

"I promise that we will do our best" said the healer in charge to Anthony.

"Not good enough" Harry said. "If Anna-Maria dies – then you die" and the healer looked furious at Harry.

"You think you're that Potter kid, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes" Harry said, and moved his arm so that the wand was pointing at him. "Now attend to your patient, Healer" and Harry watched him scurry over to Anna-Maria again.

"Thanks" said Anthony.

"Same" Harry assured him, "If I'd have died, then I wouldn't have heard the last of it!" and with a weak smile from his friend, they went off to answer some questions to the waiting investigators.

**A/N:**

**Well there you go, only one more chapter (or maybe two to go) until this fic is complete. Bet I had some of you wondering what was going on in this one – HEE HEE!**

**If you have any ideas as to what happens next – and Draco is still loose – then let me know**

**Pixel**


	28. The End

**The End**

"Now what do we do?" asked Hermione.

"There is only one thing to do" Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked him.

"There is one snake that needs to be put down" he replied. Anthony and Gareth instantly asked to come with him, and Hermione Ginny also announced that they would come with Harry. Harry used the largest Floo there was in the Ministry atrium and then they went as one large group to Malfoy Manor. "Stay here in case he tries to escape" he said to his wives. They both protested at that comment, but Harry said to them that he wanted them as a surprise – he thought they didn't exist. Hermione and Ginny both grinned with evil smiles. Harry, Anthony and Gareth searched the ground floor, and then worked upwards one floor at a time.

"YOU!" hissed Draco Malfoy as the three of them found him shoving things into a large trunk.

"Remember Professor Sanderson?" Gareth asked.

"It's revenge time" Anthony said. Both boys had their wands trained on Draco. Harry came running into the room and Draco went for his wand.

"_EXPELLIARMUS_" cried the trio and Malfoys wand shattered into pieces.

"Going to kill me?" sneered Malfoy, and he dropped to the floor – one hand under his foot.

"An interesting place, Malfoy Manor" Harry said to his friends.

"Is it Really?" asked Gareth.

"How so, Harry?" added Anthony. Hate and anger filled him as he thought of Anna-Maria lying in St Mungos with only one leg.

"I was told that you can cast any dark spell you want, and that it wouldn't alert anyone at the Ministry" Harry said, not taking his eyes off Malfoy.

"Can we put that to the test?" asked Gareth.

"I second that thought" said a furious Anthony.

"I don't see why not" Harry said, "I was thinking of killing that worthless pile of shit right now. Either of you object?" and the other two didn't object. "You won't need that second wand, Malfoy. _Adavra Kedavra_" and Malfoys eyes went wide as Harry cast the killing curse at him. It hit him in the chest and was sent flying into the wall. "Stupid bastard" Harry said, giving Malfoy a good kick in the ribs, "As if he thought I would actually kill him" and he dragged Malfoy down stairs by his feet – head banging on every step. Hermione and Ginny were pleased to see Harry was alright, and even more pleased to see that Malfoy was stunned and no longer a danger to anyone. They returned to the Ministry of magic where they handed him over to a squad of Aurors who had been waiting for them to arrive.

#

Harry, Ginny and Hermione went to Gringotts the next day. They went to the main desk.

"Morning, Mr. Potter," Griphook said. "We have been expecting you. I have been asked to take you to one of our vaults."

The quartet took a cart to a vault, which Griphook opened. There were many boxes of vials and a few piles of gold coins. There was also a letter which Harry read out loud.

_Dear Harry,_

_This vault contains many vials of Pensieve memories which prove the guilt of Dumbledore and many of his thugs. I gained them with the help of Veritaserum and Occlumency. Please put them to good use._

_Secondly, I leave any money I have in this vault to you._

_Tom Riddle._

On viewing some of the memories, Harry and the girls had them sent to Amelia Bones. Griphook also told Harry about a property he discovered that the teen owned.

#

The Daily Prophet printed the first of many stories the following day.

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WAS YOU-KNOW-WHO!**

_In a shock revelation which came about after viewing pensieve memories sent in by an anonymous source, it has been revealed that the true identity of You-Know-Who, the most famous Dark Wizard, is former Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore._

_These memories reveal how he taught purebloods to hate Muggles and Muggle-borns and convinced them to join him in a campaign to rid the world of them. These people would be known as the Death Eaters._

_It has now been feared that Dumbledore could have been preaching this message to any number of students in Hogwarts until Christmas last year. _

_People who have been identified as willing participants in his reign of terror include Lucius Malfoy, who claimed he was under the Imperius Curse after You-Know-Who vanished last time. His son Draco was also identified as a Death Eater._

_The Ministry of Magic has vowed to find all Death Eaters identified in the memories and prosecute them to the full extent of the law._

_Meanwhile, it has been reported that Albus Dumbledore was killed in a duel with former student Tom Riddle – this duel was witnessed by Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement via Pensive memory_

There were weeks of enquiries and questions for all afterwards. All the Hogwarts staff and surviving former staff members were questioned – none of them had any knowledge of Dumbledore's plans. But this was a big scandal for Hogwarts and there was an even bigger scandal to come.

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE AND SEVERUS SNAPE – LOVERS!**

_It was long rumoured that former Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, along with Potions teacher Severus Snape were homosexual lovers. Thanks to a Pensieve memory, it has been confirmed._

_A student was sent to Professor Snape's office seven years ago for detention and was subjected to the sight of Dumbledore and Snape doing unmentionable things to each other. One memory actually defies the known laws of Physics and of medical knowledge._

_This relationship is believed to be the cause of Dumbledore's allowance of Snape's behaviour in Hogwarts which included favouritism of Slytherins and actual assault on students including levitating then dumping hazardous potions on them. Although kept under wraps by Hogwarts staff, this behaviour led to three Muggle-born students being killed. Threats were made to witnesses – punishments included expulsion and even time in Azkaban if they spoke out._

**DUMBLEDORE STEALS MAGIC!**

_It has been revealed that during the 1950's, Albus Dumbledore was caught stealing magic from a dozen Muggle-born students, making them Squibs. These students were then exiled from England._

_The stolen magic was distributed to members of prominent Pure-blood families._

_These revelations came to light thanks to a diary and Pensieve memories stored in the vaults of the Potter family, discovered by Harry Potter, thanks to an appeal by the Ministry for any evidence of wrongdoing by Dumbledore. _

_The Muggle-born students have not yet been found, although attempts are being made to find them and compensate them._

**HOGWARTS SET TO RE-OPEN**

_It was revealed today that Hogwarts is set to re-open as normal on September 1__st__. It had been rumoured that it was to shut, but this paper has learned that Harry Potter discovered that he owned the castle and also owner ship of the school through links with Godric Gryffindor. Upon learning this, Mr Potter told Headmistress Minerva McGonagall that he would sue herself and the Board of Governors should the school close. Mr Potter wishes it to be known that he will not be attending Hogwarts again, but will be returning to the Wellington Academy in New Zealand._

**NEW SCHOOL PROGRAM SET UP**

_In a related matter, it was announced that a new program has been set up allowing Students from the Wellington Academy and from Hogwarts to travel to each others school and learn a different culture. Headmistresses Jackson and McGonagall say that it is a wonderful chance to let pupils experience a different style of learning._

"_The first group will be from Hogwarts to Wellington, and will comprise 1__st__ to 7__th__ years – both male and female pupils alike. It will comprise of two male and two female students from each year group" said McGonagall._

"_Each group will spend a week at the other's school at the same time. This will start from October and will hopefully help to put the actions of Albus Dumbledore to rest" said Jackson. "We'll work together to stop this from happening again" she added._

Upon hearing this news, Oliver Wood contacted McGonagall and asked permission to repeat his seventh year. McGonagall knew what he wanted to do, and she granted his request and also made him Head Boy. She had a feeling that she would be hearing a request from the Weasley twins as well as a trio of girls forming a certain house's Quidditch team.

_#_

The Wizengamot was packed on August 8th for the verdict of the Death Eater trials. Amelia Bones stood up.

"Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Samuel Zabini…" the names went on and on until all 78 defendants were named, "stand up."

"You have been found guilty on the charges of murder, repeated use of Unforgivable Curses, illegal gatherings with a wanted criminal, theft, bribery and corruption. You are all sentenced to death by the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries.

"Following evidence provided to me, I hereby clear Sirius Black of all offences. I award his estate one million galleons in compensation. Bring in the next defendants."

Petunia and Dudley Dursley were led in. Harry and the girls assumed they were there for confirmation of their sentences. But what Madam Bones said next shocked the trio.

"Petunia Dursley – in addition to your existing offences, you are also charged with kidnapping four twelve year old witches from Kings Cross Station, along with aiding and abetting in their imprisonment and sexual abuse. Dudley Dursley – you are charged with the repeated torture and rape of the aforementioned students."

"We plead not guilty," Petunia said, before stating that they wished to defend themselves. However, the duo did a very bad job of it. They made themselves look very bad when Dudley questioned the girls on every aspect of their sexuality and humiliated them. He accused them of actually liking it, and said all four were whores who enjoyed being abused sexually.

"I never knew about that" Harry said to Hermione and Ginny during the break.

"I'd like to spend one minute in a room with those two" said both his wives at the same time.

"I feel exactly the…"

BANG!

The noise cut Harry off in mid sentence, and the trio looked around for the source of the noise. Several Aurors were gathered around the doors to a Ladies toilet, and the three wondered what was going on.

"What the hell was that?" asked Madam Bones.

"We have no idea" said one Auror. "We can not open the door to find out" and Harry spoke.

"If you move away and stand clear, then I'll blast the door off" and everyone moved a good distance away, and Harry withdrew his wand. "BOMBARDA!" he yelled, and the door was blown into matchsticks. Harry cleared the dust away with a wave of his hand, and he went inside to investigate.

"Harry?" called Hermione.

"Dear god!" Harry moaned, and others came rushing in to see what he was looking at. Two of the girls who had been among those kidnapped and raped – sisters Harry knew from the case - lay in each others arms with smoking holes where their hearts should have been.

"Fuck" said several of the Aurors.

"Dudley" Harry said, "He made them do this. He destroyed their lives, and after what he just did, they must have felt that the only way out was to kill themselves" he finished. He bent down and closed their eyes and then conjured a blanket and covered them. Harry straightened and turned away from the bodies. "Excuse me" he said.

"Where are you going?" asked Madam Bones.

"I'm going to kill Dudley" Harry said matter of factly.

"NO HARRY!" said both Ginny and Hermione at the same time.

"You realise that I can not allow that to happen" Madam Bones said to him, and then took a step back when Harry looked at her. In all her years as an Auror and head of the DMLE, she had never seen such a terrifying look before.

"This is between me and him" he said, and Aurors made a move to stop him, but Harry created a wandless and wordless shield charm that repulsed everyone around him. Harry then did something not possible – apparated _inside_ the Ministry. He appeared in the room where his Aunt and Cousin waited for sentencing. "You bastard" Harry said to Dudley. "Because of your repeated rapes and what you just did by destroying what little life they had managed to claim back, two girls just committed suicide because they where scared of you" and Dudley just smiled.

"Two freaks left" he replied, "I hope I can have a go at your two wives. I bet I can make them do anything before I tire of them" and Harry just snapped. He thought of Godric Gryffindor's sword, and it appeared in his hands.

"You bastard" Harry said, "You made two people kill themselves, and destroyed two other girls' lives. Don't you regret any of that?" he asked, fury filling every fibre of his being.

"Regrets?" Dudley said, "Only that I didn't have longer or any others to rape" and then out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Petunia creeping up on him. He sent her flying into the stone wall and pinning her there with a sticking charm.

"Stay" Harry growled.

"I wonder if they will let me have your two wives?" Dudley said again, "I bet that I can make them give good head" and Harry snapped. He lifted the sword from his side, put his cousin into the air and rammed it through Dudley's body. He used so much force, that it came out Dudley's back. He pulled it out and looked at the dying boy.

"This is for them" he said, and then slammed the sword through Dudley's heart and it went out his back and Harry left the sword there. The door burst open and in came Madam Bones, Ginny and Hermione with Aurors following right behind them. They looked at the silent Petunia, and the dead Dudley, pinned to the wall by the sword and head slumped down onto the blade – blood pooling under his body.

"Oh Harry" said Hermione and she went over to where Harry had dropped to his knees.

"I've killed" Harry said quietly – though it sounded louder in the silence.

"Forget about it" Hermione said, "He wasn't much of a person anyway" but Harry started to shake pretty badly.

"I killed Hermione. I'll never forget that, and I'll have to live with that until my dying day" Harry said to her, and Madam Bones cleared her throat.

"I think that you had better take Harry away from here" she said, "He isn't needed here anymore", and she watched as the two girls took Harry towards the Floo network and hence to Portsmouth. Madam Bones turned to the hanging body of Dudley. "Dispose of that thing" she ordered, and then announced that she would be finishing the trial

#

"Petunia Dursley, you have been found guilty of these additional charges. It is of my opinion that you are very dangerous to anyone – magical or muggle – and it is the verdict of this court that you be executed by means of the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries," Madam Bones said. She was taken away. Madam Bones even made sure personally that the sentence was carried out.

#

It took a week for Harry to get over what he had done, and that same day he and the girls went to Headmistress Jackson. During the time after the attack, it was discovered that Anna-Maria's leg was not as bad as first thought, and healers had saved her leg though it was a painful week for her. Anthony visited her every day, and even past time thanks to Harry's loan of his Invisibility cloak.

"As you know, Professor, we were aged five years thanks to Tom Riddle's restoration of my magic. What we were wanting to know, was…" Hermione began.

"Would I allow you to return to the Academy with us and continue your education, getting further O.W.L's and later, N.E.W.T's?" Jackson asked.

"Yes," the trio said.

"Of course the three of you are welcome to return. Why should you feel you should ask such a question?" she said.

"Because you took us on as students when we were children. We're adults now," Ginny told her.

"I've had students come back to retake a subject or gain a new O.W.L."

#

After the trials, Minister Fudge was sacked when it became clear that he had been receiving huge amounts of money in bribes from Lucius Malfoy and other Death Eaters who claimed to be under the Imperius Curse. It was revealed that Malfoy's bribes got laws changed, delayed or not even passed. Amelia Bones was elected as Minister, and her first act was to repeal all of the laws that had been designed to work against muggleborns. Her reign would later be known as one of healing the deep wounds that Albus Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy had created. As for Fudge, the courts decided to go a little easy on him as he had tried to become a good Minister, but had been influenced by the Malfoys and Dumbledore. He was fined a very large sum of money, and then asked what he would like to do – he had been told that he would not be facing jail time. Cornelius Fudge was not the first person to be duped by another more powerful people.

"I'd like to rejoin the Auror Corps" he requested, "A stupid Minister of Magic I Might be, but I _was_ a decent Auror before. Allow me to do this to repay for all the evil things I allowed under my administration" and the court accepted his request. They even made him Minister again for a short couple of ours so that he could resign, and not be sacked – allowing him to save face and his good name. In his resignation speech, he named madam Bones as his successor and announced that as his very last act he was creating an unlimited compensation fund that would pay anyone who had suffered from Dumbledore's command.

"I regret that I allowed evil to influence me, and so I resign with immediate effect. It is my honour to announce my successor – Madam Amelia Bones" Fudge said, and he stepped from the microphone and shook her hand. "The shop is all yours" he said, and after the oath of office was done and speeches made, Fudge went to spend the rest of his life in helping to train Aurors. He had never wanted to be Minister in the first place, but had been pressured into it by Dumbledore. Now he was back in something that he liked doing better. Fudge was right – he did make a pretty good Auror.

#

Harry and the girls returned to New Zealand with the Academy group, where they spent the next four years finishing their education. They had a proper wedding ceremony a few days before term started. They could invite anyone they wanted – friends from Hogwarts and the Academy attended. The first group from Hogwarts came over, and it comprised of some pupils Harry didn't know, but also of his old Quidditch team: Oliver Wood, Fred and George Weasley, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinet. Every evening that week was spent on the Quidditch pitch playing all four of the house teams as well as the New Zealand national team. Harry had a great time with his former Quidditch team, and he gave them all _Marauder_ class brooms to play on and to keep as a present – though they would only use them for Quidditch matches – alternating with the Firebolts so the other Hogwarts teams had a chance. Even though Harry was made Captain for Waitiko House, he moonlighted for the visiting Gryffindors and it was just like old times.

After school finished, Ginny took up professional Quidditch for twenty years – afterwards, she took up teaching. Harry and Hermione both became broom producers. They created the successor to the Marauder broom which became a best seller. Hermione also became a famous writer, her novel on their adventures over the course of the 1991 – 1994 school years being a best seller. A Scottish woman called J.K Rowling helped to write them, and eventually seven films got made about them although the last one was split into two parts.

Between the three of them, they had eighteen children in all. Hermione died at the age of 143. Harry and Ginny died ten years later.

Anna-Maria and Anthony married straight after finishing their education at the Academy, with Anthony denying the rumours of being gay to that day. Harry hosted the wedding and the reception in his New Zealand mansion. As a wedding present, Harry and the girls brought them a sweet shop and Anna-Maria learned to get over her obsession for chocolate and became a good researcher in her own right. They had twins – one boy and one girl.

Tonks remained in the UK upon being reinstated into the Black family tree along with her mother Andromeda. She eventually married again, this time to Charlie Weasley. The two moved to New Zealand, to avoid the wrath of the Ministry. They had three boys. She died at the age of 71.

Fred and George Weasley opened up Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes in Maori Alley. Within two years, it had become a big success and branches were open worldwide. They found it easy to prank Anna-Maria because she would take any chocolate on offer but after a while, she refused to take chocolate from them because it would be pranked. After Alicia Spinett and Angelina Johnson finished their Hogwarts education, they went out with the Weasley twins and married them. The two women became professional Quidditch players and had five children each and to everyone's surprise, Fred and Alicia had three daughters.

#

Harry rubbed his where his lightning bolt scar was during a reunion of the entire graduating class from their year at Wellington Academy. Harry, Hermione and Ginny had made an odd request to be de-aged so that they could fit in with their friends better. Harry watched as the Weasley twins arrived with their wives and several members of their families. He smiled as they gave presents to the New Zealand contingent and observed the kids head off to a safe room where no harm could come to them. He rubbed his scar again absently. In 19 years it had not throbbed again and all was well.

**A/N:**

**Well, that's the conclusion of **_**Leaving Hogwarts**_**. It's taken a year and over 90,000 words but I got there in the end. I want to thank you all, but in particular the following people:**

**Stormshadow13**

**Cateagle**

**Buffalo1fromSalem**

**Airlady**

**slashslut**

**Miz636**

**Timeless Echolocation**

**queenofspades19**

**Seel'vor (holdover from this fic's first time out)**

**wulfler (same as above)**

**Special mention to my mother – Mrs Pixel and Stephanie Forever – who kept me supplied with Cream Soda, Sour Cream and Onion Pringles, and all the Chicken Kievs that I could handle. Long term reviewers from ALL of my fics will notice that the Kievs pop up at various scenes concerning lunch and dinner.**

**I would like to thank very much the user formerly known as Zeropiolis79 – now known as The Submarauder. I wanted to read the fic again one day, and found he had removed it. When I found that he had changed his name, I asked if it **_**was**_** him that had posted the fic. He replied that he had, and so I asked if I could have the fic for myself to read. After a few more messages, he gave me permission to re-post the fic and also to make changes. Most drastic change was the way that Marge Dursley took Harry. Nobody STILL hasn't got the reference in that chapter. The person that shoots Marge in the shoulder is Sgt Henry Garvie from the TV show '**Ultimate Force**'. Just want to thank Subby (and I'm the only one that can get away with calling him that!) for allowing me to post it once again, and for telling people on his profile page that **_**Leaving Hogwarts**_** lives once again.**

**So… let me know what you thought of this chapter, and also of the entire fic as a whole. I would love to know what you think of it after the work I put in in modifying some parts.**

**I'd like to take this chance to recommend a fic from a very good fanfic buddy of mine – joemjackson's '**_**Not The Only Redhead**_**'. All I ask is that you mention that I sent you his way in your reviews as it is a very good story which is worth the time in read, and if you look closely you might notice a certain fanfic author appears as a character. No hints there! (Pixel grins to himself)**

**The following applies only to those reviewers who have read my mega 102 Chapter fic '**_**Harry Potter True Friends**_**'**

**Who's up for a sequel?**

**I'm game if you lot are!**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, for the final time on this fanfic, I ask you for**

**Reviews and PM's in the normal manner**

**Regards**

**Pixel and Stephanie Forever**

**The One True God Of Fanfiction**

**Now coming to computer or laptop screen near you…**


End file.
